Susurros
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: <html><head></head>La susurrante voz de un hombre que promete pasion y sensualidad puede despertar en Serena sentimientos escondidos y olvidados, que pasa cuando esa promesa se puede volver realidad</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

La abogada Serena Tsukino no tenía la menor intención de escuchar aquella romántica conversación privada. Pero en cuanto oyó la voz susurrante de ese hombre tuvo la sensación de que estaba intentando seducirla. Ahora no podía sacarse esa voz de la cabeza. Oírlo ya no era suficiente, necesitaba tener su cuerpo…

Darien Chiba sabía que su mejor amiga quería tener una cita misteriosa y estaba dispuesto a satisfacer su deseo. Llevaba años cautivado por Serena, así que ¿qué importaba si su ardiente relación tenía que ser anónima? Ambos eran felices… siempre y cuando ella no descubriera la verdad. Pero cuando Darien se dio cuenta de que quería algo más que sexo, empezó a preguntarse si Serena querría tener algo más además de su voz…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola amigas aquí les traigo una nueva historia que es una adaptación la historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Serena Tsukino maldijo al socio principal y director ejecutivo de su bufete de abogados por elegir, para la convención de la empresa, la ciudad menos propicia para trabajar que ella hubiera conocido en toda su vida. Nueva Orleans.

No era fácil ser una mujer de negocios en aquella ciudad, en la que la pereza se consideraba una virtud. No era fácil tener que malgastar cinco minutos de más en someter su pelo con gomina, debido a la humedad. Y tampoco le gustaba llevar medias y traje con aquel calor primaveral y pegajoso.

¡Y todo el tiempo que llevaba mantener una conversación!

Odiaba pensar en todas las horas facturadas que se perdían allí por culpa de aquel acento sureño, que alargaba las sílabas hasta el infinito.

Los segundos, minutos y horas eran una materia prima que ella no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar. Tenía fechas límite que cumplir en su trabajo, y un horario estricto en la vida. No tenía tiempo para el calor y la hospitalidad del sur.

Sólo había que pensar en cualquier día en Chicago. Eficientemente frío en invierno, y convenientemente fresco en verano, gracias a un uso del aire acondicionado apropiado para crear una atmósfera de negocios. Y no había endemoniadas magnolias para hacer que la gente se pusiera a soñar despierta.

Magnolias. Desprendían una fragancia tan dulce e intensa, tan espléndida, que hacían que casi quisiera tener una aventura. Igual que el resto de Nueva Orleans, para ser sinceros. Aquella ciudad era tan alocada, extravagante y sensual que no podía concentrarse.

Se le agudizaron todos los sentidos al apoyarse en la barandilla de hierro labrado del porche, y se sumergió en la belleza de la noche. Dejó vagar la mirada por el precioso jardín.

Tras ella, en el salón de baile del hotel, oía el ruido de más de un centenar de abogados y empleados del bufete, charlando y riéndose… Todo tal y como debía ser. Como si no hicieran todo aquello en Chicago setenta horas a la semana. Pero no era igual: del jardín que había frente a ella le llegaba el sonido del agua, relajante y refrescante, manando suavemente de una fuente que no veía.

De repente, sintió que el olor de las flores y el aire cálido y húmedo la arrastraban hacia el jardín. Miró hacia atrás, a la puerta principal, y se preguntó si alguno de los abogados la echaría de menos si saliera un momento.

Caminó sin rumbo por el jardín, pensativa y frustrada, deteniéndose a acariciar alguna hoja y a aspirar profundamente el olor de las magnolias. Notaba el sabor del cóctel de coñac y menta que se había tomado en el paladar y en la lengua, tan ajeno como el sentimiento de desagrado.

Estaba a punto de ser la abogada más joven a la que hacían socia del bufete Donne, Green y Raddison. Tenía el mundo a sus pies.

Suspiró y se sentó en un banco de piedra bajo un enorme magnolio lleno de capullos blancos. El aire era tan húmedo y pesado como un beso. Se abandonó al hechizo del jardín y dejó que su mente se dejara dominar por los sentidos.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que la luna brillaba rodeada de estrellas. Aquel cielo tan llamativo era el apropiado para aquella ciudad, que siempre estaba de fiesta.

Y ella, en aquel momento, se había cansado del ajetreo de todo aquello. Para una mujer como ella, que siempre tenía prisa, era maravilloso tener la oportunidad de sentarse tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos y se relajó por completo.

—Dime lo que quieres —el susurro fue ronco, masculino, rico como el vino.

«Dime lo que quieres». ¿Habría salido aquella voz de su mente?

—Dímelo.

Aquel susurro íntimo y seguro no había salido de ella, sino de algún sitio muy cercano. Se le puso la piel de gallina, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Era posible que abriera los ojos y se encontrara a un camarero preguntándole qué quería tomar. También podría ser su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, Darien, sugiriéndole que fueran a un club de _jazz_. O también podía ser un amante misterioso. Sonrió ante lo absurdo que era aquel último pensamiento. No había nada misterioso en su vida amorosa últimamente. Su vida amorosa era inexistente.

La atmósfera romántica debía de estar afectándola. Lo mejor que podía hacer era volver al salón del hotel. Aspiró profundamente para llenarse de nuevo los pulmones de aquella fragancia de flores y empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor —aquella otra voz era femenina, sensual, y tenía un sugerente acento extranjero.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos. Oyó el inconfundible sonido de un beso: fue un beso húmedo, profundo y hambriento. Provenía del otro lado del seto que había tras ella.

El hombre respondió con la voz teñida de humor.

—Tu nota lo insinuaba.

— ¿Te ha ofendido?

—Me ha intrigado. Eres una mujer muy bella —el ritmo sexual de aquella conversación cautivó a Serena. Usaban las palabras como besos.

—Tú también —dijo la mujer, y rió suavemente—. Cuando te vi, pensé que eras la clase de hombre que sabe cómo satisfacer a una mujer.

—Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Más besos. Serena siguió allí sentada, rígida de la vergüenza, y sin embargo, tan fascinada que no podía moverse.

—Será sólo esta noche, querido. Mañana me voy.

¿De veras iban a hacerlo allí mismo? ¿En el jardín? ¿Sólo unas cuantas ramas y hojas más allá de donde ella se encontraba?

Hubo una pausa.

— ¿Estás casada?

La mujer volvió a reír suavemente.

—Un hombre convencional. Qué poco corriente. No. No estoy casada. Prefiero ser libre.

—Muy bien. Yo también —replicó aquella voz masculina, seductora y susurrante—. Esta será una noche que recordaremos siempre.

Serena se echó hacia atrás ligeramente, deseando que él se pusiera a recitar poesía o algo así, cualquier cosa para que siguiera hablando. Su voz la fascinaba, hacía que se sintiera…

Se movió en el banco de piedra mientras el sonido de los besos se reanudaba. Al menos, aquella erótica voz se había callado.

Exactamente como ella debería silenciar su propio deseo. Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda, pero no había forma de escapar sin que la pareja la viera. Y estaba empezando a tener la sospecha de que aquella situación iba a ser cada vez más y más tórrida.

—Tienes un cuello maravilloso. Quiero ver toda tu belleza. Quiero hacerte el amor bajo las estrellas.

Serena se mordió el labio. Si se marchaba en aquel momento, la situación sería muy embarazosa, pero al menos les daría privacidad.

Oyó un suspiro y se dio cuenta de que si esperaba un poco más, sería demasiado tarde. Tendría que intentar pasar silenciosamente a su lado sin que se dieran cuenta. Al menos, todavía estaban vestidos. Se levantó un poco.

—Tienes los pechos tan blancos como la luna —el susurro ronco del hombre hizo que volviera a sentarse tan rápido que se golpeó el coxis contra el banco. Parecía que habían superado las barreras de la ropa, así que ya no podía irse. Tendría que concentrarse en otra cosa para no prestarles atención.

Mmm… Tenía que preparar un informe para el caso de la directora general de una empresa, a la que el director de la junta de accionistas había sometido a acoso sexual.

—Tu piel sabe a melocotón —susurró él.

—Mmm…

—Échate hacia atrás. Así. Voy a lamerte los pezones y, cuando estén húmedos, voy a observar cómo se ponen duros mientras te los seca la brisa.

A Serena también se le secó la boca, y sintió que se le endurecían los pezones a ella misma. Ningún hombre había adorado su cuerpo de aquella manera.

— ¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió involuntariamente a la pregunta de aquel hombre que sabía cómo satisfacer a las mujeres.

Él siguió murmurando cumplidos y palabras eróticas, algunas de ellas, ahogadas contra la piel y los labios de la mujer. Serena sintió cómo su cuerpo, que no había disfrutado del sexo durante mucho tiempo, temblaba de deseo.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó él.

Las rodillas de Serena se separaron sin recibir ningún mensaje del cerebro, como si actuaran con vida propia. Se sentía muy extraña, totalmente desconcertada por haberse visto atrapada en aquella fantasía dentro de la vida real.

—Tienes muy suave la piel de los muslos, como la seda. Seda cálida —la brisa se metió bajo la falda de Serena y la acarició. Notó un frescor en un punto del cuerpo que le ardía, y se dio cuenta de que tenía las braguitas húmedas.

— ¿Sabes dónde voy a acariciarte ahora?

—Sí, oh, por favor…

Oyó una risa burlona.

—No seas tan ansiosa. Sube las caderas y abre más las piernas para mí.

La mujer habló en voz baja, en otro idioma. Serena no entendía lo que decía, pero sonaba desesperada. Después, la mujer jadeó. Serena supo que él la estaba acariciando, y su propio cuerpo reaccionó ante aquellas caricias.

—Estás muy húmeda —dijo él, con la voz más suave que la brisa—. ¿Estás así de húmeda por mí?

—Sí, querido, sí —jadeó la mujer.

—Llevas una tanga muy bonita, pero tengo que quitártela. Levanta las caderas.

—Date prisa. Estoy ardiendo.

Serena sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

—Eres preciosa. En un momento, voy a entrar en ti, pero por ahora quiero observar tu maravilloso cuerpo extendido bajo las estrellas.

Ella emitió un sonido gutural.

—Quiero sentir cómo llegas al orgasmo. ¿Vas a llegar a lo más alto cuando yo esté moviéndome dentro de tu cuerpo?

Serena oyó el sonido de una cremallera. ¿La de él? Apretó las manos, tensas de deseo por tocar la dureza de aquel hombre.

—Sé que lo harás. Quiero que lo hagas.

Serena se mordió el labio para evitar gritar por la excitación que sentía. Casi podía sentirlo, grande, duro, decidido, llenando sus lugares secretos, llevando a cabo sus fantasías.

—Voy a hacer que grites de placer —prometió él.

Serena apretó los dedos contra la fría piedra del banco. Casi no podía controlarse. En aquel momento, toda la sensualidad que había estado intentando controlar tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Se estremeció y apretó los labios para no gritar.

Oyó un sonido como de papel rasgándose. ¿El paquete de un preservativo?

— ¡Date prisa, por favor! —La mujer no se molestó en susurrar, y en su voz cantarina había un deje de desesperación—. Te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora.

— ¿Ana María? ¿Ana Maríaaa? —la voz de una mujer mayor rompió el hechizo de la noche.

Unos cuantos pétalos de magnolia cayeron sobre la falda del vestido azul marino de Serena mientras oía el ruido de la ropa tras ella, además de unas cuantas maldiciones extranjeras, muy suaves.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

—Iré a tu habitación.

—No.

—Ven tú a la mía.

—No. Esa es mi jefa. Si me está buscando, es porque el vuelo se ha adelantado. Nos marcharemos muy pronto. Lo siento muchísimo, querido. Habría sido maravilloso. Adiós.

Entonces, Serena oyó otro sonido.

Una maldición muy anglosajona.

Le hubiera resultado muy divertido si no supiera por propia experiencia lo frustrado que debía de sentirse el extraño. Oyó su respiración entrecortada, y se quedó petrificada en el banco, conteniendo el aliento para que él no la descubriera. Se sintió como una participante invisible de un extraño _ménage à trois. _No había sido su intención quedarse allí escuchando, pero se sentía avergonzada, igualmente.

Esperó un cuarto de hora, medido por su infalible Rolex, antes de moverse. El hombre se había marchado poco después que la mujer, así que Serena llevaba un rato a solas. Aparte del hecho de que no quería que ninguno de los dos pudiera verla, necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse.

Cruzó las piernas y se alisó la falda del vestido sobre las rodillas. ¿Qué era lo que le acababa de suceder? Estaba tan desesperada, que escuchar a otra pareja haciendo el amor había sido suficiente para hacer que perdiera el control. ¿Dónde estaba la personalidad fría e irónica que mostraba ante el mundo?

No era más que una mujer hambrienta de sexo. Acababa de tener la mejor experiencia sexual de sus tres décadas de vida, y sólo había sido un personaje invisible.

¡Una _voyeur_!

Respiró profundamente, y decidió que olvidaría todo aquel incidente. Sin embargo, sentía la excitación, tanto como la suave brisa y el olor de las magnolias.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era aquel hombre, pero lo deseaba como no había deseado a nadie en su vida. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente calmada como para ponerse de pie, se obligó a caminar hacia el porche y se prometió que olvidaría aquel episodio vergonzoso.

Justo cuando llegaba a las escaleras, miró hacia arriba y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Allí estaba la silueta oscura de un hombre solitario. Era alto, de hombros anchos, y tenía los codos apoyados en la barandilla. Serena hubiera jurado que la estaba observando.

El hombre levantó una mano y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Vio sus ojos tenuemente iluminados por la lumbre del puro que se estaba fumando y pensó: «Por favor, tranquilízate, mujer». No era más que un colega de trabajo sentado tranquilamente en el porche.

Volvió a andar.

Estaba claro que él la estaba mirando. Se quedó paralizada.

Era él. Estaba segura. Se lo dijo el instinto, y Serena se quedó congelada, mirando a la figura en la oscuridad, mientras sentía una mezcla de miedo y de deseo. Respiró hondo y percibió el olor fuerte de un puro.

—Serena, soy yo —el hombre se movió hacia ella, y su voz familiar rompió el hechizo.

Ella sintió alivio y una pequeña punzada de desilusión.

— ¡Darien! Me has asustado. ¿Cómo es que no estás en la fiesta?

Él señaló el puro.

—He venido a descansar un poco.

— ¿Desde cuándo fumas tú? —lo conocía desde hacía cuatro años, y nunca lo había visto fumando.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No fumo mucho. Era una excusa para escaparme un rato del ruido.

— ¿No se suponía que tenías que estar socializando con los colegas de trabajo?

—Tú eres una de ellos. Siéntate conmigo.

Ella titubeó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Unos minutos.

— ¿Has visto… a alguien que venía del jardín?

Hubo una pausa. Él la miró, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para que Serena pudiera leer la expresión de su cara. Tuvo la esperanza de que él tampoco pudiera ver que se había ruborizado.

—No ha pasado nadie mientras yo he estado aquí fuera.

Demonios. Tenía la esperanza de que Darien hubiera visto a la mujer y al hombre a los que ella había oído. Él los describiría, ella le contaría, exagerando un poco, la aventura amorosa frustrada, obviando su propia reacción, y los dos se reirían. Fin de la historia. Sólo que Darien no los había visto, así que la historia no había terminado para ella.

— ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Ella se lo pensó. Darien era divertido, inteligente y siempre dispuesto a mantener una conversación sobre cualquier tema. Pero todo su mundo había dado un vuelco y estaba demasiado agitada como para sentarse allí a charlar.

—No, gracias.

Él se quedó callado. Parecía extrañamente sombrío, allí sentado en la oscuridad.

— ¿Estás preocupada por algo?

De nuevo, ella titubeó.

La mejor amiga de Serena, Lita, se había casado y había tenido dos niños, así que no se veían mucho, y por eso Darien, el hombre que había estado a punto de casarse con Lita, se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Pero aquello no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar con él. Era demasiado personal, y se sentía vulnerable en aquel momento.

—No, creo que voy a volver a la fiesta —dijo, forzando una sonrisa—. Tengo que relacionarme si quiero superar tu récord y convertirme en el socio más joven del bufete.

Él rió suavemente.

Ella empezó a andar, pero Darien la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Él alargó el brazo y arrancó algo de una rama que había detrás de ella. Una magnolia enorme, completamente abierta, fragante. Después se la acercó y se la colocó detrás de la oreja, entre el pelo.

Durante un segundo la miró con intensidad. Casi le parecía un extraño. La forma en que fijó su mirada en ella hizo que Serena tuviera una sensación rara en el pecho.

Después él sonrió, y el amigo volvió.

XOXOXO

Darien Chiba le dio un sorbo al coñac y apoyó los codos en la barandilla. Sin embargo, ni todo el coñac ni todos los puros del mundo podrían borrar su frustración en aquel momento.

Y no era solamente una frustración de tipo sexual, sino también por su propia estupidez.

Serena debía de haberlos visto.

Soltó una imprecación en voz baja.

La ironía de aquella situación no se le escapaba. Se permitía, de vez en cuando, tener relaciones pasajeras, como la que casi había tenido aquella noche, porque no le parecía justo salir con mujeres que tuvieran algún tipo de compromiso en mente. Él ya estaba comprometido. Lo había estado durante cuatro años, desde que se había enamorado completa, loca y desesperadamente de la dama de honor de su novia, Serena Tsukino.

Y, teniendo en cuenta la expresión alucinada de su cara, si lo había reconocido en el jardín aquello habría tirado por la ventana cualquier oportunidad que él hubiera podido tener con ella.

Ella era una especie de adicta al trabajo que mantenía su propia sexualidad en estado de coma. Él había esperado durante cuatro largos años, llegando a conocerla tan bien que, cuando Serena necesitara un príncipe, él lo sabría, y estaría dispuesto a despertarla.

Como plan de seducción, Darien tenía que admitir que tenía unos cuantos fallos, pero tampoco tenía muchas más posibilidades. Expulsó el humo del puro y lo apagó, disgustado.

No sabía si el problema era que Serena no veía nada con aquellos ojos tan azules. Había cancelado su boda por ella, se había estrujado el cerebro para conseguir que la contratara el bufete de abogados en el que él trabajaba, y toda su recompensa era pasar toda la semana con ella mientras Serena lo trataba como si fuera su «hermano».

Había estado a punto de pedirle que salieran después de romper con Lita. Los tres estaban juntos un día, tomando un café, cuando Lita les había dicho riéndose que Serena y él tenían mucho más en común de lo que tenía ella con Darien, lo que él mismo había notado, y que debían salir juntos.

Lita ya había conocido a Andrew entonces. El hombre con el que había terminado casándose, el hombre correcto para ella. Y, de repente, se había metido a casamentera.

Antes de que él pudiera decir una sola palabra, Serena había soltado una carcajada.

—Muchísimo en común. Nos volvemos locos el uno al otro. No. Darien es como el hermano mayor que nunca he tenido.

Él no quería ser su hermano, sino su amante. Un día, ella vería luz. Y, mientras, él mantenía relaciones sexuales sin ningún compromiso. No tan breves como la de aquella noche, por supuesto. Él no era de los que rechazaban a una mujer bella cuando surgía la oportunidad. No iba a convertirse en un monje, ni siquiera por Serena.

Ni tampoco iba a quedarse en aquella barandilla como un ridículo Romeo. Miró a la recepción y se estremeció. En vez de entrar, salió rápidamente del hotel.

De repente, sintió un profundo deseo de escuchar el sonido de un saxo. Si no podía tener a Serena en Nueva Orleans, por lo menos tendría _jazz_ del que hacía que la sangre corriera por las venas.

XOXOXO

«Quiero sentir cómo llegas al orgasmo».

Serena se incorporó de un salto en la cama, con el camisón de algodón pegado a la piel y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Apartó la sábana, se levantó y abrió el balcón. Salió y se apoyó en la barandilla de hierro forjado.

La habitación daba al jardín donde, unas pocas horas antes, había oído al extraño. Desde entonces, su voz seductora se había derramado por su cuerpo como una poción de amor y le había causado estragos en el cerebro.

— ¿Qué me ocurre? —le preguntó a la luna.

Ella no era muy aficionada a mirar a la luna, pero en aquel lugar no podía evitar mirar al globo blanco que iluminaba el cielo nocturno, pesado y voluptuoso. No era raro que no pudiera dejar de pensar en el sexo.

Corrió las cortinas de un tirón y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Aquello era una locura. A ella le gustaban los hombres, y había planeado casarse algún día, pero en aquel momento, su vida estaba dedicada al trabajo. No había sitio para un hombre en su existencia, y sobre todo, no tenía tiempo para obsesionarse con un extraño.

Cuando hubo resuelto aquella lucha interior de un modo satisfactorio, volvió a la cama, cerró los ojos fuertemente y al final volvió a quedarse dormida.

«Estás muy húmeda. ¿Estás así de húmeda por mí?».

Serena gimió, intentando abrazarlo, y se despertó con los brazos vacíos y aspirando el suave perfume de magnolias que impregnaba el aire.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y vio la flor que le había regalado Darien aquella noche, la que él había tomado del árbol mientras ella se estremecía de pasión.

Se quedó mirándola, sabiendo que no sería capaz de quedarse dormida de nuevo aquella noche. Se rindió a lo inevitable, se levantó y abrió el portátil.

Se suponía que durante aquella convención de empresa no había que trabajar, pero ella se había llevado el ordenador y en aquel momento estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. Mientras tomaba algunas notas e investigaba sobre casos recientes de acoso sexual, podría olvidarse de la voz hipnótica.

O, al menos, podría intentarlo.

El acoso sexual había afectado negativamente al trabajo de aquella directora general. Serena empezó a escribir notas específicas sobre el caso.

« ¿Estás húmeda por mí?». Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. Ella misma, Serena, se estaba sintiendo acosada por los recuerdos.

Debería querellarse contra aquel extraño. O quizá contra ella misma.

A las seis de la mañana, empezó a sentir cansancio. Comprobó dos veces la hora en su Rolex y después se duchó rápidamente. Se secó el pelo rubio y corto con una toalla y se puso unos pantalones blancos, una blusa turquesa y unas sandalias.

Después tomó el bolso, el portátil y el brillo de labios, y sonrió satisfecha. En total, el proceso había durado catorce minutos. Perder el tiempo era perder el dinero, y Serena no creía en ninguna de las dos cosas.

Se puso en marcha. Iba a buscar algo que desayunar y un periódico, con una sonrisa de suficiencia por haber hecho la mitad del trabajo de un día antes de las siete.

Incluso a aquella hora tan temprana había gente en el vestíbulo. De repente atisbo un par de piernas musculosas que entraban en su campo de visión. Levantó la mirada y vio unos pantalones negros de deporte y una camiseta, y después se encontró con la cara sin afeitar de Darien, con los párpados medio caídos y el pelo revuelto.

—Déjame que adivine. Vas a una entrevista con un cliente —le dijo ella en tono burlón. Una de las cosas que tenían en común era que a los dos les gustaba madrugar.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Ella se rió suavemente, y Darien le dijo:

—Si quieres venir conmigo, esperaré a que te cambies.

Era tentador. Algunas veces salían juntos a correr, aunque él tenía que aminorar un poco su ritmo para que a ella no le diera un infarto a los dos kilómetros. Serena sabía que tenía que mejorar su resistencia física, pero no tenía tiempo para dedicarlo a hacer más ejercicio regularmente. Quizá cuando consiguiera ser socia.

En aquel momento, la idea de un café solo y humeante era mucho más atractiva que quedarse sin aliento y resoplar corriendo detrás de Darien.

—Creo que necesito un café, más que hacer ejercicio. ¿Por qué no vienes después a esa pequeña cafetería que vimos ayer, al lado del barrio francés?

— ¿Esa en la que había un loro?

—Sí.

—Bueno, estaré allí en una hora, más o menos.

—Muy bien. Mientras, yo voy a leer el periódico.

Él señaló el portátil, que Serena estaba intentando esconder detrás de sus piernas.

—Descansando, ¿eh?

Ella puso cara de inocente.

—Oh, ¿esto? Necesito mi dosis diaria de solitario en el ordenador.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero al menos no le echó otro sermón acerca de su adicción al trabajo.

—Mentirosa. Después nos vemos.

Se despidieron en la acera. Él fue hacia el río, y ella cruzó Canal Street, hacia el Quarter. Ya empezaba a hacer calor, incluso tan temprano. Por el camino, admiró la arquitectura de los edificios, mezcla de estilo español, francés y americano, las contraventanas, los balcones, los colores llamativos de las fachadas.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, eligió un sitio para que Darien la viera fácilmente desde la calle. Después pidió un café y un cruasán e intentó leer el periódico para olvidarse de la noche anterior. Después de media hora, pidió una segunda taza, miró hacia los dos lados de la calle y abrió el ordenador.

Sin embargo, mientras escribía más notas sobre aquel caso de acoso sexual, no conseguía concentrarse por completo. Aquello nunca le ocurría. Pero cada vez que intentaba mirar a la pantalla, un susurro la transportaba de nuevo al jardín fragante, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre una mano y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que una relación sexual que ni siquiera había tenido la afectara tanto?

— ¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? —una vez más, una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero esta vez era alta y clara, familiar y muy agradable.

Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada. ¿Qué tal el ejercicio?

—Estupendo —Darien estaba sudoroso, pero bien. Saludable y descansado, al contrario que ella. Le señaló la taza. — ¿Quieres otra?

Ella dudó un segundo, pero ¿qué había de malo en una tercera taza de café? Ya tenía los nervios de punta, y no tenía nada que ver con la cafeína.

Él volvió de la barra con una enorme botella de agua bajo un brazo y dos tazas de café humeantes. Después de beberse la mitad de la botella, tomó un sorbito de café y suspiró con satisfacción. Era un hombre en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo. Ella lo envidiaba mucho.

Serena revolvió el café con la cucharilla, preguntándose si no necesitaría un psiquiatra.

— ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Sere?

Sorprendida, lo miró, y vio que sus ojos azules estaban completamente clavados en ella.

—Sólo estoy cansada. No he dormido bien.

—Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Si hay algo que te preocupe…

Tenía razón. Eran buenos amigos. Pero sin embargo, él era un hombre. ¿Podría entender lo que le estaba sucediendo? Serena suspiró profundamente. Qué demonios. Si se estaba volviendo loca, él se daría cuenta muy pronto.

—Creo que estoy perdiendo la chaveta.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Quieres una segunda opinión sobre eso?

—Ocurrió algo anoche que… yo… —notó que empezaba a ruborizarse—. No importa. No puedo explicártelo.

—Inténtalo.

—Creo que tengo que ir al psiquiatra.

—Yo hice un módulo de psicología en la facultad. Creo que incluso saqué un sobresaliente.

Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró.

—Tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.

—Dame un dólar.

— ¿Qué?

—Dame un dólar, y me habrás contratado. Tendrás el secreto profesional a tu favor. No podré contárselo a nadie.

—No necesito un abogado —dijo ella, deseando no haber sacado el tema.

—Quizá no, pero creo que necesitas la parte de asesoría.

Tenía razón, otra vez. Así que se lo contó, mirando fijamente a la taza.

—Fui a dar un paseo por el jardín del hotel anoche. Accidentalmente… oí a una pareja. Estaban… haciendo el amor.

— ¿Los viste? —su voz sonaba extraña, como si se hubiera quemado la garganta con el café.

—No. Yo estaba detrás de un seto muy espeso —respondió, mirándolo. No quería que creyera que era una pervertida—. Debería haberme marchado en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, pero no podía salir sin que me vieran, así que decidí esperar a que terminaran.

—Así que te sientes como una mirona. ¿Es eso?

—No. No. No es eso. Es el hombre…

— ¿Qué pasa con el hombre? —preguntó él ansiosamente, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Dios, ésta es la parte de la locura. Es tan difícil de explicar… Era su voz —miró el café, tan oscuro y cálido como la noche anterior. Ella misma estaba sintiendo calor al recordar lo ocurrido—. Le estaba susurrando a la mujer. Diciéndole cosas… maravillosas y eróticas.

— ¿Y?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Y yo lo deseé. Quería que me hiciera aquellas cosas a mí. Me quedé en aquel banco, sentada, cada vez más… excitada. Probablemente él estaba tan cerca de mí como tú ahora mismo. Tan cerca, que podría haber estado susurrándome a mí. Yo… yo… oh, Dios —dijo, y apoyó de nuevo la cara en la mano.

—Tienes una fantasía acerca de hacer el amor con un extraño. Mucha gente las tiene. Es normal.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo, pero él no parecía estar muy asqueado por su confesión. Tenía una media sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿De verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que me dijeron en el módulo de psicología de la facultad.

Ella sonrió. De alguna forma, aquello no había sido tan malo como había pensado. Incluso se había atrevido a mirarlo a la cara mientras confesaba la peor parte.

—Lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en su voz. Darien, lo deseo. No tengo ni la más remota idea de quién es ese hombre, pero lo deseo tanto que no puedo dormir. Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en el trabajo.

Él repiqueteó con los dedos sobre el metal de la mesa.

— ¿Estás segura de que lo deseas?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Te acabo de decir que no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—Pero ¿es el hombre, o la fantasía, lo que realmente deseas? ¿Qué pasaría si descubrieras que es el conserje del hotel? ¿Un calvo gordo de sesenta años, casado? Demonios, incluso podría ser yo.

Ella se rió.

—No podrías ser tú. Si tú y yo estuviéramos destinados a atraernos, ya habría sucedido, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros, tomó la botella de agua y le dio un buen trago.

Ella observó cómo se movían los músculos de su cuello, y notó que el sudor le había humedecido la camiseta.

—Tienes razón, de todas formas. Podría ser cualquiera. Eso es lo que convierte todo este asunto en una locura.

Darien se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y tapó la botella.

—No creo que estés loca. Creo que has estado trabajando demasiado. Eres una mujer joven con muchas necesidades a las que no estás prestando atención. Quizá necesites relajarte un poco y empezar a divertirte.

—Cuando haya conseguido ser socia del bufete. Entonces, buscaré un compañero para mi vida.

A pesar de que él no se había disgustado cuando ella le había confesado su obsesión con un extraño, su expresión en aquel momento era vagamente despreciativa.

—Lo tienes todo bien planificado, ¿eh?

—No te burles de mí. Tú eres tan controlado como yo. He visto a las mujeres con las que sales. Son imposibles. Nunca te duran mucho porque eliges a las que no están dispuestas a comprometerse.

Darien se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se apartó un mechón de pelo húmedo de la frente.

—Parece que no soy el único que hizo un módulo de psicología en la facultad.

—Lo siento. Eso no venía a cuento.

—No, no venía a cuento. Yo salgo con ese tipo de mujeres por una razón.

— ¿Cuál es?

Él la miró durante un momento.

—Puede que algún día te lo diga. Pero ahora, deberíamos volver. Las reuniones empiezan en una hora —dijo, y se puso de pie.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Y tú tienes que ducharte.

Mientras caminaban hacia el hotel, él le preguntó:

— ¿Qué vas a ponerte esta noche?

— ¿Esta noche? Ah, el Mardi Gras. He alquilado un disfraz de sirena. ¿Y tú?

—De tiburón.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Muy apropiado para un abogado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y nos seguimos leyendo<strong>

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

**Capítulo 2**

Serena puso rectas las aletas de la cola del traje mientras entraba en el salón del hotel, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar como si fuera una sirena de verdad. Le había gustado el traje cuando lo había visto en la tienda de alquiler. No era muy atrevido. El escote era alto, y la tela le cubría todo el cuerpo. Además, le valía, así que lo había alquilado. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, el disfraz le parecía demasiado brillante.

Una de las animadoras del hotel le puso unos cuantos collares de Mardi Gras por la cabeza, verdes, dorados y granates. Justo lo que necesitaba, llamar más la atención.

Miró a su alrededor y se sintió mejor al ver brillo y _glamour_ por todas partes. Casi un tercio de los abogados del bufete Donne, Green y Raddison eran mujeres. Algunos de los miembros más antiguos de la plantilla, la mayoría de los cuales eran mujeres, también habían sido invitados a la convención, así que el balance de géneros no era tan desigual como ella había temido. Los organizadores habían contratado a una banda de cinco músicos, y el solista tenía una voz muy seductora.

Aunque habían pasado semanas desde que el Mardi Gras de verdad había terminado, todo el mundo había hecho un esfuerzo para disfrazarse. Había reyes de todas las épocas y casi todos los dioses de la mitología griega y romana. Baco estaba bebiendo de un vaso tan grande que Serena tuvo la sospecha de que era uno de los jarrones del salón. Al mismo tiempo, devoraba con los ojos a María Antonieta.

Contó varias Scarlett O'Haras y Rhett Butlers, y también vio a Little Bo Peep hablando con un tiburón.

Ah, un tiburón. Entre las máscaras, las conversaciones y el hecho de que la mayoría de los trescientos empleados de la empresa fueran desconocidos para ella, no le resultaba nada fácil reconocer a las personas. Era muy útil que Darien hubiera mencionado su disfraz.

Llegó hasta el tiburón y Bo Peep, y por el camino se detuvo un momento a hablar con Nerón, que parecía uno de los directivos. Mientras intercambiaban cumplidos, un camarero les pasó una bandeja de bebidas.

— ¿Quieren cóctel de menta, o prefieren otra cosa?

Nerón sonrió, tomó dos vasos y le ofreció uno a Serena.

—Gracias —ella ya había descubierto que la menta eran dos hojas que flotaban en la superficie del líquido. El resto era coñac y nada más.

Siguió su camino hasta Little Bo Peep y el tiburón, que estaban hablando sobre la compra de una compañía por parte de los trabajadores.

—La cosa es, Gwen, que si la compañía A compra a la compañía B con acciones, en vez de hacerlo con dinero, sabiendo que no va a cumplir los objetivos…

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto Darien tan aburrido? Aunque, pensándolo bien, su voz no sonaba a Darien.

— ¿Darien?

El tiburón sacudió su cabezota negra.

—Harry Bentley. Fusiones y adquisiciones —dijo, y la recorrió con la mirada—. Una criatura de mar. ¿Nos conocemos? Es difícil decirlo, con estas máscaras. Te presento a Gwen Davies, de mi departamento.

—Soy Serena Tsukino, de Litigios. Encantada de conoceros. Creía que eras otra persona. Siento haberos interrumpido —y se alejó, mientras ellos seguían con su conversación sobre fusiones de empresas.

Miró a su alrededor y vio un par de tiburones más. El disfraz de Darien no había sido tan original como él había pensado. Le dio un trago al cóctel que llevaba en la mano y se dio cuenta de que tenía la lengua adormecida por el alcohol, y que además, no era tan malo. El gusto salvaje de la bebida parecía hecho exactamente a la medida de la música de _jazz_ de la banda.

Debería mezclarse con la gente. Aquello podría parecer una fiesta, pero sólo eran abogados hablando de trabajo, exactamente igual que Harry y Gwen.

Se le metió el ritmo de la música en el cuerpo y miró hacia la pista de baile. Había varias parejas bailando.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —le susurró una voz al oído.

No. No era una voz. Era la voz.

Su voz.

No era posible, y sin embargo, asombrosamente, increíblemente, el hombre de los susurros exóticos estaba en aquella fiesta de disfraces. A Serena ya se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que fuera alguien de la empresa, pero nunca había soñado que lo conocería. Se volvió, con los nervios de punta, para ver quién era el que había encantado sus sueños, tanto dormida como despierta, durante dos días.

Y a pesar de todo lo que se había dicho a sí misma, el aspecto físico de aquel desconocido no le resultó ninguna desilusión. Era magnífico.

Neptuno. Desde la corona dorada que llevaba en la cabeza hasta el tridente, aquel hombre era el rey de los océanos. La armadura que le cubría el pecho parecía hecha a la medida de su anchura. Era alto, nada calvo, e incluso aunque llevaba la cara cubierta con una máscara también dorada, ella tuvo la impresión de que desprendía juventud y poder.

Le latía el corazón más fuerte que los tambores, y tenía la respiración atrapada en la garganta.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —se las arregló para decir.

—Neptuno. Yo reino en tu mundo, así que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te pida —él continuaba susurrando.

— ¿Quién… quién eres, realmente? —el corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi no oía sus propias palabras.

Él le acarició la barbilla y después le deslizó el dedo por el cuello. Su roce hizo que le ardiera la piel a Serena. Estuvo a punto de gritar.

—Tú sabes quién soy. Te vi en el jardín.

Aquella manera calmada de recordárselo hizo que se le acelerara el pulso y que la cara le ardiera bajo la máscara de lentejuelas.

— ¿Tú sabías que estaba allí?

—No, hasta… después. Te vi.

—Yo no… no quería cotillear. Sólo que no podía…

—Lo sé —susurró, para tranquilizarla.

—Esa mujer, ¿está aquí?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Se ha ido. No había nada entre nosotros. No significaba nada.

Ella asintió.

—Es a ti a quien deseo.

Ohh. Ella ya se estaba derritiendo de necesidad por él. Probablemente, él también trabajaba en el bufete. Y con una risa nerviosa, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en absoluto.

Neptuno se tomó su silencio como un «sí», y la tomó por el codo de una forma deliciosamente autoritaria para guiarla hasta la pista de baile.

Entonces decidió hacerle una pregunta. Era posible que fuera una temeraria, pero tenía principios.

— ¿Estás casado?

—No —pensándolo bien, él le había hecho a la mujer del jardín la misma pregunta, así que probablemente estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un segundo, o al menos lo que pudo ver. La máscara le cubría el rostro por completo, pero atisbó un brillo oscuro a través de las aberturas de los ojos. ¿Serían redondos o rasgados? Era imposible saberlo. ¿Marrones? ¿Grises? ¿Azules? De nuevo, imposible decirlo.

Como tampoco podía estar segura de cuál era su estado civil. Entrecerró los ojos y le sacó el guante verde de la mano izquierda, pero él no llevaba alianza. Había dos posibilidades: que no la llevara normalmente, o que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Confía en mí, soy soltero.

—Soy abogada. No confío en nadie.

Mientras bailaban al ritmo de una vieja canción de amor, el extraño atrajo su cuerpo hacia él.

Era cálido y sólido. Serena se sentía bien. Se adaptaban perfectamente.

—Sabía que bailaríamos muy bien juntos —susurró él.

—Mmm

Se movieron, tan cómodos con aquella música como si estuvieran flotando en el mar.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Aunque había estado obsesionada por que aquel hombre le dijera aquellas palabras, sintió una fuerte impresión al oírlas. Respondió con sarcasmo al sentir que necesitaba un poco de espacio para moverse.

—Eso lo dices a menudo. ¿Funciona siempre?

—Lo digo en serio. Te deseo, como sé que tú me deseas a mí.

—Mmm —ella levantó la cabeza y se obligó a abrir los ojos—. Todavía no he dicho que sí.

— ¿No?

—No. Eres un hombre muy atractivo y… eh… ¿podría haberme emborrachado con un cóctel de coñac?

—No estás borracha. Sólo relajada.

—Parece que eso te sorprende.

Ella sintió cómo los músculos se le tensaban y se le relajaban al encoger los hombros suavemente.

—Me da la impresión de que la mayor parte del tiempo estás muy tensa.

—Contigo no. Tú eres un extraño. Yo puedo ser cualquiera y hacer cualquier cosa —dijo, y sonrió en secreto contra su hombro—. Es muy liberador.

Él deslizó la mano por su espalda, y Serena notó que se derretía. Neptuno le acarició el pelo y atrajo su cabeza lentamente hacia él para besarla. Le pareció que pasaban años hasta que sus labios se rozaron, y disfrutó de cada momento de impaciencia. Cuando, finalmente, sus caras se juntaron, ella suspiró al sentir el placer.

Su fantasía se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Era posible que se hubiera vuelto loca y estuviera imaginándose todo aquello, pero, por el momento, no le importaba. Cuando los labios empezaron a temblarle de deseo, él se los lamió y tomó posesión de su boca.

El ruido y las luces desaparecieron. No había nada más en el mundo, sólo aquel beso. Ella lo había esperado toda su vida. Se aferró a sus labios y le dio la bienvenida a su lengua, que la invadió, la arrasó, la excitó.

La mujer salvaje que había dentro de ella deseaba a aquel hombre, y lo deseaba en aquel momento. Separó los labios y le dijo:

—Pídemelo. Pídemelo ahora.

—No voy a pedírtelo —su susurro fue, en parte, como un gruñido—. Voy a tomar lo que es mío —la agarró de la mano y se la llevó hasta la puerta más cercana.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —no quería ir al jardín. Si alguien los interrumpía, se moriría.

—A mi habitación.

Ir a su habitación le daría demasiado poder.

—No, a la mía.

Él no puso ninguna objeción.

Salieron rápidamente de la sala de baile y entraron en el ascensor. Serena se sintió estúpida cuando un par de turistas se los quedaron mirando, pero rápidamente las puertas se cerraron y se quedaron solos. Se besaron fieramente mientras subían, casi sin parar para tomar aliento.

Una vez que llegaron a la planta de Serena, ella tuvo un momento de inseguridad. Se detuvo en mitad del corredor y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. Se volvió al hombre que la acompañaba, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, él le dio un beso que borró cualquier pensamiento racional.

Era como si su sexualidad, que había mantenido reprimida, hubiera explotado como un volcán. Aunque intentara controlarla, no podía hacer que volviera a dormirse, así que se dejó llevar por la corriente, sin romper el contacto con él hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Ella intentó meter la llave en la cerradura, tan torpemente que Neptuno se la quitó y abrió él mismo.

— ¿Vas a confiar en mí?

Ella ya había tomado aquella decisión, o de lo contrario, no estaría allí.

—Sí.

Entonces, él entró en la habitación. Ella observó su silueta, dibujada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Entonces, aquellos poderosos brazos corrieron las cortinas, y sumieron la habitación en la oscuridad.

Ella notó un temblor suave en el vientre, que se extendía poco a poco.

Sabía por qué estaba temblando. Había tenido cierto control sobre sus fantasías cuando estaban en su cabeza, pero una vez que se habían hecho realidad…

Allí, en su habitación, el rey de las profundidades ejercía su dominio.

Cuando ella intentó orientarse en la oscuridad, intentó averiguar en qué dirección estaba la puerta, oyó su voz, a unos centímetros del oído.

—Me he quitado la máscara. ¿Quieres que encienda la luz?

¿Lo quería? A la luz, era posible que él fuera tan corriente como Harry Bentley, y ella no fuera más que otra adquisición u otra fusión de empresas. Él podría empezar a exigirle su tiempo, sus atenciones, sus emociones. No. Aparte de ser lo más erótico que había hecho nunca, aquello era también eficiencia en cuanto al tiempo. Por su anonimato, aquella cita no duraría más que una noche.

—No. Me gusta la oscuridad —dijo ella—. Sé que no estás casado, pero ¿hay alguna otra razón por la que no debiéramos hacer esto? Me refiero a que si tendrá repercusiones negativas para alguno de los dos.

—Shhh

—Sólo pienso…

—No pienses. Sólo siente. Déjame que te haga sentir cosas que nunca habías experimentado antes.

Era tan excitante dejarse llevar, darle un respiro a su mente y permitirle a sus fantasías más secretas que se materializaran… Pero tenía que ocuparse de otro detalle capital.

— ¿Tienes preservativos?

—Sí.

Ella se humedeció los labios nerviosamente, deseando que la acariciara de nuevo.

—Es muy agradable saber que el rey de los océanos ha venido preparado.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero?

Él quería hacerle el amor, lentamente, gloriosamente, adorándola. Se lo había dicho, pero ella quería oírselo decir de nuevo.

—No. Dime lo que quieres —como él susurraba, ella empezó a hacerlo también, y el sonido de su voz le resultó tan extraño que le parecía que no lo había hecho nunca.

—Quiero que te quites toda la ropa, como si estuvieras haciendo un _striptease_ para el público.

—Pero estamos a oscuras. No vas a ver nada.

—Tendrás que describírmelo.

¿Por qué le hacía aquello? En cuanto se lo dijo, Serena sintió la calidez extendiéndose por su piel. Hacer un _striptease_ en la oscuridad era la cosa más tonta que había oído en su vida, así que ¿por qué le parecía tan excitante? No pudo evitar sonreír al decir:

—Muy bien. Date la vuelta hasta que esté preparada.

Oyó una suave risa.

—Nada de mirar —dijo Serena. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y se imaginó un bar lleno de humo, con los ojos de los hombres clavados en ella, moviéndose con tacones altos por el escenario, segura de sí misma y atrevida.

—Estoy preparada.

Oyó el ruido de los muelles del colchón y supo que él se había acomodado en la cama a «mirar».

—No sé cuál es la canción que está sonando. ¿Cuál es?

—_You can keep your hat on, _de Joe Cocker.

Y en aquel momento, empezó a oír la melodía _sexy_ de la canción en la cabeza. Comenzó a moverse, pavoneándose y bailando al ritmo de la música. Se sentía libre y exótica. Las cuentas de los collares de Mardi Gras chocaban y hacían ruido, como un suave aplauso.

— ¿Qué es lo primero que te vas a quitar?

—La cola y las aletas.

—Buena elección.

Se concentró en el ritmo mientras se quitaba el velero y las cremalleras, y finalmente consiguió librarse de la cola de la sirena y la tiró al suelo.

—Y ahora, ¿qué llevas?

—Una máscara azul y verde, un corpiño de lentejuelas y malla, unas braguitas… —demonios, y también llevaba pantis, pero no iba a estropear su imagen mental, ni la de aquel extraño tan _sexy_, mencionándolas. Se los quitó tan silenciosa y rápidamente como pudo y los mandó a la otra esquina de la habitación.

— ¿De qué color son las braguitas?

Ella tragó saliva, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Casi no podía hablar.

—Negras.

—Ven aquí.

Ella dijo, intentando poner voz de chica de _striptease_:

—Lo siento, señor, no puede tocar, sólo mirar.

—Pero tengo aquí un billete de veinte dólares nuevecito para ponerte dentro de las braguitas negras.

—Oh —ella tragó saliva de nuevo. Seguro que él pensaba que llevaba unas bragas de seda muy _sexys_, y no las de deportes de algodón, cómodas y prácticas, que llevaba en realidad.

Oyó el crujido del billete, y supo que él la estaba provocando. Muy bien. Se acercó a la cama, donde la oscuridad era total, y sintió el calor que él irradiaba.

Aunque ya se lo esperaba, la caricia que él le hizo en el vientre le cortó la respiración. Dibujó con un dedo el camino entre su cadera derecha y el ombligo, dejando un rastro de piel de gallina por el camino, y después deslizó la mano bajo la cinturilla de las bragas. Ella tembló cuando él le rozó los rizos con los dedos. Después notó la aspereza del billete cuando él lo metió en la braguita y sacó la mano.

—Me gusta cómo bailas.

—Gracias, señor.

Ella se alejó unos pasos, con la música sonándole a un volumen más alto en la cabeza. Notaba la temperatura erótica de la habitación subiendo grado a grado. Podría jurar que oía el ruido del hielo en los vasos, que olía el humo de los cigarrillos y que sentía el escenario bajo sus pies.

—Espero que esté prestando atención, señor, voy a quitarme el corpiño.

—Vamos, cariño. Tienes toda mi atención.

Ella bajó la cremallera del costado, con un siseo suave, y sólo por divertirse, bailó un poco más sujetándose la prenda sobre el pecho, aunque él no pudiera verla. Nunca se lo había pasado tan bien, ni se había sentido tan seductora.

— ¿Estás preparado para ver mis pechos desnudos? —provocó ella.

—Oh, sí.

Ella tiró el corpiño junto con el resto de la ropa. En aquel momento, no llevaba nada más que las braguitas, los tacones y la máscara, pero él no lo sabía.

—Ahora voy a sacudir los collares dorados. No te marees.

—Ya estoy mareado.

Ella había visto a una chica hacer un _striptease_ una vez, en la facultad, y aquella mujer tenía un control asombroso de sus músculos. Intentó imitar aquellos movimientos seductores.

Giró las caderas, y la cabeza se le movió al mismo ritmo. Se estaba volviendo loca de deseo. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Ahora voy a quitarme las braguitas.

— ¿Cuánto quieres por ellas?

Ella se quedó tan sorprendida que se le olvidó el papel que estaba desempeñando. Se quedó inmóvil, y la música dejó de sonar en su cabeza.

— ¿Eh?

—Por tus braguitas. ¿Cuánto?

¿Hacían aquello las chicas de _striptease_? No tenía ni idea, pero respetaba el derecho de las bailarinas de sacar provecho de su danza.

—Cincuenta dólares.

—Te daré cien si me dejas que te las quite yo.

Le salió un suave quejido de la garganta. Estaba tan excitada que no entendía cómo la prenda en cuestión no se había quemado ya.

—Muy bien —y una vez más, se acercó a él.

Entonces, él la acarició. Con un dedo, siguió la cinturilla elástica de las braguitas, y cuando llegó al billete de veinte dólares que había metido antes, lo sacó, y ella notó que se daba la vuelta para dejar el dinero sobre la mesilla de noche.

Le bajó las bragas, poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de ella, y sin embargo, no se sintió como una chica de _striptease_, sino que por la reverencia de sus movimientos, se sintió como una recién casada, o algo así.

Después le quitó los zapatos y dejó que cayeran a la alfombra.

En aquel momento, ella estaba totalmente desnuda, aparte de la máscara.

—Eres muy guapa.

—No me ves.

—Pero lo siento —y realmente, lo sentía.

Le puso las manos sobre las caderas y la acarició hasta los hombros, antes de bajar a los pechos. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro cuando lo sintió, y él aprovechó para besarla profundamente.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó. Al hacerlo, sintió la sorpresa de la carne contra carne, cálida y suave.

— ¡Estás desnudo!

Él rió suavemente contra sus labios.

—Tenía la esperanza de que te dieras cuenta.

—Pero yo quería que tú hicieras un _striptease_ para mí.

—Quizá la próxima vez.

Aunque los dos sabían que no habría una próxima vez, ella se dejó seducir por la idea.

—Te obligaré a desnudarte bajo la luz de un foco, en una habitación llena de mujeres.

Entonces él apretó su cuerpo y ella sintió su erección contra el vientre. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La tendió en la cama, y Serena oyó cómo rasgaba el paquete de un preservativo. Después se acercó a ella, se inclinó, le quitó la máscara y la tiró a un lado.

Ella se sentía maravillosamente libre con aquel extraño, aquella noche loca. No había prisa, pero tenía una necesidad muy intensa de experimentarlo todo, de que la llenara, de darse generosamente.

Si se atiborraba de él durante toda la noche, probablemente su obsesión desapareciera. Ojalá.

Neptuno se movió hacia ella, cálido, largo y musculoso. Ella le acarició la espalda, los brazos y el pecho. Era atlético y tenía el vientre plano. Aquello era poco corriente en un abogado, según su experiencia.

La besó en los labios, en los pómulos y en la nariz, en la barbilla y en la garganta, aprendiendo a conocer su cara en la oscuridad, tal y como lo hubiera hecho un hombre ciego. Tenía los labios calientes y firmes, y hacía que le cosquilleara la piel allí donde la tocaba. Desde la garganta, trazó perezosamente un camino húmedo hasta sus pechos, y probó sus pezones duros. Cuando tomó uno de ellos en la boca, ella gimió y se arqueó al experimentar sensaciones asombrosas moviéndose en espiral por su cuerpo.

Después, le cubrió de besos el vientre. Cuando le acarició los muslos y le separó las piernas, ella se abrió ansiosamente ante él.

En el jardín, él le había dicho a la mujer todo lo que iba a hacerle, pero aquella noche, con Serena, se mantuvo en silencio. Aunque hubiera adorado aquel susurro _sexy_, se alegraba de que las cosas fueran diferentes con ella. Además, en la oscuridad, cada caricia era una sorpresa, cada pausa silenciosa la llenaba de ansiedad por descubrir lo que vendría después. Era muy excitante esperar a averiguar dónde se posarían sus labios y sus manos la vez siguiente.

Esperaba que él se hundiera en ella, pero de repente, notó el asalto húmedo de su lengua en el lugar más sensible del cuerpo. Gritó y se arqueó desesperadamente. Era demasiado. No podía soportar tanta excitación.

—No, espera —le pidió, jadeante. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió que su cuerpo se rompía en mil añicos.

Todavía estaba flotando, cuando notó que él penetraba en su cuerpo. Le pareció que titubeaba, esperando a que lo invitara a entrar completamente.

—Sí, por favor.

Entonces no necesitó más ánimos. Entró en ella y la llenó hasta que Serena sintió que no podía tomar nada más. Le clavó los dedos en los hombros y le acarició la espalda.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía el amor, que casi le pareció como la primera vez. Había olvidado las sensaciones: la tirantez de la carne, blando contra duro, áspero contra suave. Había olvidado la asombrosa intimidad de estar conectada con otro ser humano. O quizá fuera que nunca se había sentido de aquella manera.

Él se quedó quieto y dejó que sus caderas descansaran contra las de Serena. Le besó los labios, susurrándole palabras tiernas al oído, dándole tiempo para que se ajustara a él. Cuando ella se relajó y suspiró, él empezó a moverse, lentamente al principio, después rápidamente y con fuerza.

Los sonidos que ella emitía eran salvajes y primitivos mientras arqueaba la espalda para recibir cada embestida, mientras se empujaban el uno al otro hacia el éxtasis. Durante un momento interminable, él la sostuvo, suspendida en el borde del precipicio, y después, con un sonido gutural, se hundió, llevándosela a la parte más profunda del océano donde reinaba.

Cuando sus últimos jadeos hubieron cesado, él se apoyó sobre un costado y la acurrucó contra su cuerpo. La mejilla de Serena descansaba en su pecho, y ella, que se enorgullecía del control que tenía sobre sus emociones, lo perdió por completo y rompió a llorar.

**Que le parece la historia?, espero que les haya gustado y que la siga leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento. Te he hecho daño.

Darien la sostuvo en sus brazos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan torpe.

Sabía que Serena no había estado con ningún hombre durante mucho tiempo. Debería haberla tomado más despacio, haber dejado que se adaptara a él.

—No —sollozó ella—. No… —pero su voz se perdió entre los sollozos.

Entonces, Darien sintió pánico. ¿Le habría hecho daño, realmente?

— ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

—No —ella sacudió la cabeza, y su pelo le rozó a Darien la barbilla—. Estoy bien. Es sólo que ha sido muy bonito.

—No quería ser tan bruto. Te lo juro.

Ella respondió con una risita nerviosa.

—No he dicho bruto. He dicho bonito.

Él tardó un minuto en darse cuenta, asombrado, de que estaba llorando de felicidad. Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó contra ella, sintiendo el cosquilleo húmedo de una lágrima en el pecho. Le besó la cabeza, le acarició la espalda y la dejó llorar.

A él no le apetecía llorar. Le apetecía dar una voltereta y después otra. Ni siquiera había empezado a explorar todas las cosas que quería hacer en la cama con Serena. Aunque, cuando lo pensaba, con sólo abrazarla, desnuda y confiando en él de aquella manera, le bastaba.

—Te estoy mojando —suspiró ella—. No sé lo que me pasa, yo nunca lloro. Sólo que… nunca había pensado que pudiera ser así.

Él notó que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo. Le había dado algo especial. Quizá todo el tiempo que había tenido que esperar hiciera de aquello algo más especial de lo normal, porque él nunca había experimentado nada como aquello, tampoco.

—Todavía no has visto nada —le prometió él—. Dame otro minuto y verás.

Ella rió y se secó las mejillas con las manos. Después empezó a acariciarle el pecho con los dedos, con un ritmo suave que a él le pareció calmante y asombrosamente _sexy_. Tenía las manos pequeñas, pero muy hábiles.

Darien suspiró de satisfacción. Si, finalmente, tenían una vida, juntos, él podría tumbarse durante horas, con la cabeza de Serena sobre su hombro mientras ella le acariciaba el torso desnudo.

—Nunca había hecho nada como esto —dijo ella, suavemente.

— ¿Por qué no?

Ella pensó un momento en la pregunta, mientras continuaba acariciándole el vello del pecho.

—Supongo que me tomo la vida con demasiada seriedad. Nunca pierdo el tiempo… haciendo el tonto.

Era difícil mantener una conversación seria cuando él estaba obligado a susurrar todo el tiempo. Aquello ocultaba su identidad, era cierto, pero también le estaba irritando la garganta. Sin embargo, quizá ella escuchara a aquel extraño, aunque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido escuchar a su buen amigo Darien.

—Cada vida es un camino que hay que seguir —susurró—. Tienes que asegurarte de que tu camino es el que tú misma quieres.

—Guau, qué profundo. ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti?

Él le tomó el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes y se lo mordió suavemente, sólo para demostrarle que no iba a estar filosofando todo el rato.

—Piénsalo. Párate alguna vez a oler las magnolias.

— ¿Cuenta esta noche como una de esas paradas a oler las magnolias?

Su voz era tan juguetona y sensual como la fragancia que estaba describiendo.

—Oh, podría —convino él.

Le acarició con un dedo un lado del cuello, y sintió cómo ella se estremecía.

—Prepárate para oler las flores otra vez, para sentir la tierra temblar, oír los coros de los ángeles, ver…

Serena lo cortó besándolo en la boca con tanto entusiasmo que fue él el que empezó a oír los coros de los ángeles. Entonces ella levantó la cabeza.

—No sabía que los dioses del mar fueran tan fanfarrones. Nosotras, las sirenas, también tenemos nuestros propios trucos ¿lo sabías?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que ella se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, consiguiendo que pensara que era cierto que tenía algún truco mágico. Porque, asombrosamente, estaba más excitado que la primera vez, e igual de entusiasmado.

Ella lo estaba acariciando por todas partes, examinando su cuerpo, deteniéndose en cada rincón, conociéndolo. Cada roce era una caricia, y cada caricia le encendía la sangre.

Todavía tenía la sensación de que le había hecho daño antes, por su falta de control, así que se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse tumbado todo el tiempo posible mientras la mujer de sus sueños lo atormentaba. La abertura suave y dulce, por la que él deseaba penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas, rozaba la longitud de su miembro arriba y abajo, como sin querer, mientras ella le lamía el cuello.

Él empezó a levantar las caderas, pero ella se apartaba cada vez que él lo intentaba, acariciándole los costados y mordisqueándole los pezones. ¿Sabía hasta qué punto lo estaba afectando? Él estaba seguro de que sí lo sabía.

—Bruja sin corazón —le dijo entre jadeos.

—Dios egocéntrico del océano.

Al final, compadeciéndose, se levantó sobre él lentamente.

—Las sirenas mandan —lo informó mientras descendía con suavidad, dejando que él entrara en su cuerpo.

Entonces empezó a moverse y Darien sintió que su mente se abandonaba a las sensaciones exquisitas que aquello le producía. Ella estableció el ritmo, al principio lento, y después cada vez más rápido, cuando empezó a perder el control. Sólo con oír los sonidos de desesperación que le salían de la garganta, él notaba que estaba llegando al límite. Ella se movía cada vez más rápido, hasta que sus suaves jadeos se convirtieron en un sollozo y sus músculos húmedos se contrajeron alrededor del cuerpo de Darien, estremeciéndose.

Ni siquiera el mismo rey Neptuno pudo aguantar aquella clase de presión. Con un gruñido de agradecimiento, se dejó llevar…

XOXOXO

Serena se despertó lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Magnolias. Olía a magnolias.

Se estiró lánguidamente, intentando seguir con el sueño. Había sido un sueño maravilloso. Entonces dio un respingo y se obligó a abrir los ojos.

No había sido un sueño.

Había estado toda la noche haciendo el amor con un completo extraño.

Tiró de la sábana hasta cubrirse la barbilla y volvió la cara lentamente para mirar a la almohada. Sin embargo, estaba vacía. No había ni rastro del hombre misterioso que la había llevado a la luna. En la almohada sólo había una magnolia.

Sonrió al ver la flor como si le estuviera sonriendo a su amante. La tomó y aspiró su aroma. Sabía que desde aquel momento en adelante, el olor de aquella flor le recordaría lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Pero la sonrisa soñadora que tenía en los labios se desvaneció cuando miró el despertador. No sólo se había quedado dormida, sino que además, sobre la mesilla de noche había dos billetes de cincuenta dólares y otro de veinte.

Durante un segundo, sintió ira. ¿Se habría creído Neptuno que ella era una prostituta?

Entonces recordó que el hombre le había «comprado» la ropa interior por cien dólares, después de que le hubiese puesto los veinte en la cinturilla de las braguitas. Ella también había jugado, pero creyendo que él estaba de broma.

Saltó de la cama y se puso a buscar las bragas, pero no estaban. No eran nada especial, una prenda de algodón, así que el único valor que su amante misterioso podría darle sería como recuerdo.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y gruñó:

—Con mi suerte, seguro que terminarán en Internet.

Pero, por alguna razón, estaba segura de que no sería así. No podía decir por qué, pero confiaba en su amante desconocido. Esperaba que las braguitas terminaran en la basura, una vez que ya había terminado la diversión.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente le aporreara los músculos, algunos de los cuales le dolían de no haberlos usado durante mucho tiempo. Aquel desconocido le había dado una noche que nunca olvidaría. Se había sentido tan libre, tan desenfrenada, Dios, incluso había lloriqueado en su pecho… Y ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido.

Había sido perfecto. El sexo, el hombre, la ciudad. Le parecía casi el mejor momento de su vida, y saber que nunca volvería a repetirse casi la hizo llorar.

Mmm. Pero no por mucho tiempo. ¿Estaría él pensando en ella aquella mañana? ¿Preguntándose cuál era su identidad, exactamente igual que ella se preguntaba la de él?

Salió de la ducha y, mientras se secaba, se quedó observando su imagen en el espejo.

¿Y si él averiguaba quién era ella?

No era muy difícil. Sabía su número de habitación, y la máscara de sirena no la había escondido tanto a ella como la de Neptuno a él. Para ser una mujer que anteponía su carrera profesional a todo, acababa de poner en peligro cualquier esperanza de convertirse en socia. Dependiendo de con quién se hubiera acostado, y de lo grande que tuviera la boca y el ego, era posible que hubiera puesto en peligro toda su carrera.

Le temblaron las piernas, así que se sentó en el taburete del baño y se envolvió en la toalla.

De nuevo, tuvo la sensación de que confiaba en él. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Si tenía mucha, mucha suerte, aquello habría terminado ya. Él se había divertido, y ella también.

Así que continuarían con sus vidas. Ella se había curado la obsesión y nunca más en la vida haría algo tan estúpido. Ni siquiera volvería a pensar en él.

Se levantó y limpió un círculo en el espejo para poder mirarse. Sin piedad, empezó a cepillarse el pelo.

Se miró los ojos en el reflejo del espejo. A pesar de todo, tenían una mirada satisfecha. ¿Volvería a encontrárselo alguna vez? ¿Y si lo hacía, sabría quién era? ¿Funcionaría su intuición de mujer y la alertaría? ¿Miraría a los ojos a un extraño, alguna vez, o quizá oiría su voz y sabría que era él?

« ¡Aggg!», se gritó a sí misma, blandiendo el cepillo contra su imagen. « ¡Olvídalo ya!», se gritó.

XOXOXO

Cuando sonó el teléfono de su escritorio, Serena miró automáticamente la hora y anotó la interrupción en su horario.

—Serena Tsukino.

Sonrió al decir su nombre. Era un pequeño truco para intentar disimular la irritación que le producía que la interrumpieran, para que el cliente no se lo notara en la voz.

No era un cliente. Era Darien. Dejó de sonreír.

—Necesito que me ayudes en un caso de divorcio —le dijo.

Ella gruñó y puso mala cara.

—Sabes que odio…

—Todo el mundo odia los divorcios. Normalmente yo tampoco los acepto, pero en este caso, es la hija de un cliente de los más importantes, así que no queda más remedio.

— ¿Y por qué es eso problema mío? —él debería saber que estaba completamente cargada de trabajo.

—Vamos a representar a una mujer a la que su marido ha acusado, falsamente, de adulterio —la exasperación había desaparecido y su voz se había vuelto burlona—. Y tú, tal y como te gusta recordarme a menudo, eres feminista.

Ella no pudo reprimir una risa despectiva al oír su truco descarado.

—Oh, eres una comadreja. No me vas a convencer de que lo haga.

—Podría recordarte que soy socio de este bufete, y no estoy acostumbrado a que se refieran a mí como a una alimaña.

—Entonces serías más comadreja aún.

Ella se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y se imaginó a Darien haciendo lo mismo. Seguramente, se había quitado la chaqueta, se había remangado la camisa y se había aflojado la corbata. Estaría mirando por el ventanal, contemplando la vista que ofrecía el lago.

Ella podría disfrutar de la misma vista cuando se convirtiera en socia, y también podría empezar a delegar trabajo.

—De verdad, necesito que me ayudes en este caso, porque eres la mejor —le dijo él.

Oh, sí. Estaba usando todos los medios posibles.

—No me vas a camelar, Darien.

Se imaginó su sonrisa perezosa mientras intentaba cargarle sobre los hombros aquel caso que él no quería, sabiendo, como él, que finalmente lo haría, y lo haría muy bien. Pero no tenía que tener tanta cortesía con un viejo amigo como Darien. Y tampoco tenía que dejarle saber que estaba deseando trabajar con él, aunque fuera un caso de divorcio. Habían estado tan ocupados desde que habían vuelto a Chicago, una semana antes, que no habían tenido tiempo de verse.

Él se rió, suavemente.

—De verdad, te aseguro que te va a interesar. Te lo explicaré cuando nos veamos. ¿Te parece bien a las tres?

¿De verdad pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya tan fácilmente?

—Y si yo accediera a descargarte un poco de trabajo aceptando este molesto caso, ¿cuál sería la recompensa?

Oyó un suspiro de sufrimiento desde el otro lado de la línea, y supo que lo tenía donde quería.

—Dime tu precio.

Pensó en una cena en el Charlie Trotter's, unas entradas de primera para los Bulls, un estupendo par de zapatos… pero era una mujer práctica.

—El grifo de mi cocina gotea.

— ¿Quieres que contrate a un fontanero?

—Quiero que tú arregles el grifo. Puedes pasar por mi piso en cualquier momento. Tienes la llave.

—Nunca debí contarte que mi padre era fontanero —gruñó él, pero no la engañó. Serena sabía que le encantaba hacer aquellas cosas. Y ella no tenía tiempo de buscar a un extraño en la guía telefónica.

— ¿Trato hecho?

— ¿Cuánto gotea? Si es mucho, deberías…

—Es un goteo lento, y tengo un cubo debajo del fregadero. El trabajito puede esperar.

—Muy bien. Intentaré hacerlo esta semana. Trato hecho. Te veré a las tres.

Serena sonrió al darse cuenta de que había estado al teléfono tres minutos. Darien podría haberle dicho, simplemente, que tenía que ayudarlo en aquel caso. Estaba en su derecho, puesto que era un socio. Sin embargo, lo había hecho de una forma divertida, y había accedido a arreglarle el grifo.

Era un buen amigo.

XOXOXO

Serena se puso la chaqueta del traje y fue hacia el despacho de Darien a las tres, intentando no fruncir mucho el ceño.

Era hija de padres separados, así que odiaba los casos de divorcio. Esperaba que la pareja no tuviera niños.

Mientras caminaba, iba pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba ser soltera. No tenía que preocuparse de que su matrimonio acabara en divorcio, y tampoco tenía otro tipo de problemas.

Sonrió automáticamente a un analista que se aproximaba por el pasillo, mientras continuaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estás bien, Serena?

— ¿Mmm? Oh, sí, gracias. Sólo me he tropezado… —intentó disculparse, y miró a la moqueta, en la que no había absolutamente nada con lo que tropezarse.

Había transcurrido una semana desde su encuentro con el amante desconocido, pero en vez de curarse de su obsesión, la pasión se había intensificado.

Sabía que nunca lo vería de nuevo. Frase ridícula. Ni siquiera lo había visto la primera vez. Sólo había tenido sensaciones en la sombra. Calor y deseo, fundidos en uno. Allí donde la había tocado, el calor se había extendido en ondas por su cuerpo, hasta que el cuerpo había empezado a dolerle.

Nunca sentiría de nuevo su cuerpo fuerte moviéndose dentro de ella, ni lo oiría susurrándole sugerencias eróticas al oído, y le causaba terror saber que nunca volvería a sentir la pasión que había sentido.

Pero Serena no había llegado tan lejos sin disciplina. Superaría aquella locura, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

Agarró con fuerza su carpeta y siguió andando por el pasillo, concentrada en el trabajo.

A la entrada del despacho de Darien, oyó que él estaba hablando, así que llamó suavemente a la puerta, por si acaso estaba con un cliente. Asomó la cabeza, pero Darien estaba solo.

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara, mientras continuaba hablando por teléfono.

—Por supuesto, Gerald. Es una situación muy desagradable para tu hija. Tengo a una de nuestras mejores analistas trabajando en esto las veinticuatro horas —le guiñó el ojo a Serena y ella le sacó la lengua—. Por supuesto. Prioridad total para este caso —dijo, y puso los ojos en blanco.

Serena se sentó a la mesa de reuniones, abrió la carpeta, tomó un bolígrafo y apuntó la fecha y la hora de la reunión al principio de una hoja en blanco. Después, observó a Darien mientras él continuaba con la conversación.

Llevaba una camisa blanca, impecable, sin una sola arruga. Ella se habría quedado asombrada por sus habilidades domésticas si no supiera que pagaba una fortuna para que le lavaran y plancharan la ropa.

Estaba pensando en mirar sus correos electrónicos en la agenda electrónica cuando él terminó la conversación.

—Guau —dijo, levantándose y ajustándose la corbata. Notó lo bronceado que estaba contra la blancura de la camisa. Sin duda, su piel y su pelo, negro y rizado, eran parte de su herencia italiana.

El bronceado intensificaba el color de sus ojos, y lo hacía muy atractivo. No había duda de por qué las mujeres se volvían locas por él.

Darien se desenrolló las mangas e intentó abotonarse los puños.

—Ese era papá, al teléfono. Quiere lo mejor para su hija, y lo mejor, aparentemente, es que salga de ésta sin consecuencias.

Ella tuvo compasión de la torpe mano izquierda de Darien, que estaba intentando abotonar el puño derecho, y cruzó la habitación para ayudarlo.

—Demonios, odio los divorcios —dijo él.

— ¿Por eso no te has casado nunca? —le preguntó ella, tirando de la manga para estirarla.

Después miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Darien fija en su cara, con una expresión extraña.

—Es una de las razones —respondió, finalmente.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó la chaqueta gris marengo que estaba colocada en el respaldo de una silla.

— ¿Un caso difícil? —anduvo hasta ponerse detrás de él y sostuvo la chaqueta para que se la pusiera.

—Gracias —él deslizó los brazos en las mangas—. Siempre lo son. Nuestra clienta, la señora Kou, tiene un marido que la acusa de adulterio. Lo cual, según su padre, no ha ocurrido.

—Los padres no son los testigos más fiables. Adulterio, ¿eh? Entonces, el marido va a ir por un divorcio rápido.

—Eso parece. Además, quiere quedarse con los niños.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— ¿Niños?

—Tres —por la forma en que él pronunció la palabra, Serena supo que se sentía igual de mal que ella por los tres niños inocentes, que iban a verse en medio de todo aquello. Ella haría todo lo posible por evitar que terminaran como peones.

— ¿Y va a hacerlo porque quiere vengarse? ¿O es que quiere casarse con otra rápidamente? Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que la señora Kou nos ayude a averiguarlo. Su padre está más preocupado por el fondo fiduciario de su hija.

Serena se apoyó en la mesa para apuntar todos aquellos detalles, y en aquel momento, sonó el interfono de Darien y su secretaria lo informó de que la señora Kou estaba allí.

—Gracias, Mimet. Que pase.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por sus rw SalyLuna, Beabi, Alejandra y Cristinadechiba y por las que me han agregado, como ven la historia, que les parece? Trataré de subir la historia mas seguidito a ver que opinan<strong>

**Besitos Ángel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

La señora Kou tenía unos treinta y cinco años, el pelo rubio y rizado, la boca ancha y una mirada ansiosa. Llevaba un traje rojo y tacones altos, pero por su forma de andar, como si le doliera cada paso que daba, Serena pensó que normalmente no se vestía de aquella manera.

Darien le dedicó a la mujer su sonrisa más encantadora, y, como la mayoría de las mujeres, la señora Kou respondió. Aquél era otro rasgo italiano que él había heredado de sus ancestros. Un encanto excesivo.

Darien hizo las presentaciones y después los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de reuniones. Serena era la única que tomaba notas, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello, porque Darien prefería concentrarse únicamente en los clientes. Si tomaba alguna nota, sería después de que la señora Kou se hubiera marchado. Y, por supuesto, como Serena era más eficiente que la taquígrafa de un juzgado, sabía muy bien que Darien no se molestaría en hacerlo.

Después de que la señora Kou hubiera rechazado el refresco que le ofrecieron, hubo una pequeña pausa.

—Acabo de hablar con su padre por teléfono, señora Kou. Está muy preocupado por usted —dijo Darien.

Los labios rojos de la mujer temblaron.

—Lo sé. Todo esto es horrible.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuenta toda la historia?

—La historia… eh… —miró a Serena, como si estuviera buscando la inspiración—. No sé por dónde empezar.

— ¿Por qué no empieza por lo que ha hecho que su marido piense que usted le ha sido infiel, señora Kou? —sugirió Serena, yendo directamente al grano.

A la mujer le tembló la barbilla, y apretó el bolso con ambas manos.

—Por favor, llámenme Mina.

—Muy bien… Mina.

La mujer abrió el bolso y Serena se preguntó si estaría buscando pañuelos de papel. Aunque Darien, o su secretaria, ya habían pensado en aquello, y había una caja nueva sobre la mesa.

Lo que sacó fueron unas fotografías, después de rebuscar por el bolso durante unos segundos. Rápidamente, abrió el sobre y buscó la que quería.

—Aquí es cuando todo empezó —y puso la fotografía encima de la mesa.

Serena llevaba en aquella profesión lo suficiente como para haber visto todo tipo de fotos, desde cadáveres hasta relaciones sexuales captadas in fraganti y había aprendido a no demostrar ninguna reacción. En aquel caso, lo que sintió fue desconcierto.

Era una cándida imagen de familia. La señora Kou con sus tres niños y un hombre un poco gordo, que parecía sorprendido en mitad de la foto.

—No estoy segura de entenderlo. ¿Este hombre es…?

—Es Yaten, mi marido.

Serena asintió como si entendiera, sin entender nada en absoluto. Deseó haber llamado a un fontanero en vez de haber hecho aquel trato con Darien.

Mina Kou tomó la foto y la miró. Entonces empezó a hablar rápidamente.

— ¿No lo ven? Esta es mi vida.

Miró a Darien y después a Serena con una expresión de horror en la cara.

— ¡Mi vida! Sólo tengo treinta y seis años, y todo lo que hago es cambiar pañales y limpiar la casa. Un día estupendo es cuando voy al supermercado. Mi marido casi nunca está en casa, y cuando viene, lo único que hace es ver la televisión. Yo quiero a mis hijos, pero necesito más tiempo para mí misma. Y necesito un hombre. Pero Yaten nunca ayuda en casa, ni me besa cuando llega, ni siquiera intenta hablar conmigo de vez en cuando.

Ante el dolor de aquella mujer, Serena se sintió vagamente satisfecha de haber sido lista al evitar a los hombres y el matrimonio.

— ¿Ha hablado con su marido acerca de sus preocupaciones? —le preguntó Darien, comprensivamente. Darien no sería aquel tipo de padre ni de marido, pensó Serena con seguridad. Lo veía con un guante de béisbol y la gorra, jugando con una versión de sí mismo en pequeño. Un chico con el pelo negro y rizado, y ojos azules enormes, una imagen que la hizo sonreír antes de obligarse a escuchar de nuevo la conversación.

—Yaten nunca me presta atención, sólo me dice que me quejo todo el rato. Dice que ya no soy divertida. ¿Cómo voy a ser divertida si nunca quiere hacer nada conmigo? Así que cada vez que discutimos, se marcha de casa.

En aquel momento, a la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Serena le acercó los pañuelos.

Mina asintió y tomó uno.

—No es que yo no quiera a mi familia. La quiero. Pero me estaba desesperando. Supongo que dejé de cuidarme. No me arreglaba ni me maquillaba. ¿Para qué? Casi nunca manteníamos relaciones —dijo, llorosa.

— ¿Y eso era extraño?

Mina asintió de nuevo.

—Antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo. Y un día, miré el calendario y me di cuenta de que había pasado un mes entero. Pensé que Yaten tenía una aventura.

— ¿Tiene alguna prueba? —preguntó Darien.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Él dice que no es cierto. Dice que estoy dando excusas por lo que yo hice.

Parecía que estaban llegando al quid de la cuestión. Ni ella ni Darien formularon la pregunta obvia. Mina se lo contaría sin necesidad de hacerlo.

La mujer se secó los ojos.

—Un día, yo estaba leyendo el periódico. Me gustaba leer los anuncios personales. No sé, supongo que me gustaba imaginarme a la gente conociéndose. Y un día vi el anuncio de aquel hombre. Era como si me estuviera hablando a mí.

Serena sintió algo en el estómago.

—Un anuncio.

—Sí. Me lo he traído —una vez más, rebuscó en su bolso, y sacó un trozo de papel de periódico arrugado.

Darien lo tomó y leyó en voz alta.

—«En medio de tu vida ajetreada y alocada, ¿te sientes sola? Yo sí. El ejercicio de la medicina no consigue llenar el vacío y la soledad que siento. Eres una mujer con experiencia en la vida, quizá una madre que se preocupa por sus hijos. Si crees que podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro, por favor, escribe a este apartado de correos…»

Darien dejó el papel sobre la mesa y lo alisó.

— ¿Respondió usted a este anuncio? —le preguntó, en un tono de voz completamente neutral.

Mina se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Lo guardé durante varios días, pensando que no lo haría, pero Yaten salía cada noche, y yo pensé que me iba a volver loca si no hacía algo. Quiero a Yaten, de verdad, pero él no me prestaba ninguna atención. Así que, finalmente, escribí a este hombre.

— ¿Tiene usted una copia de la carta?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, sí recuerdo lo que le decía. Le contaba cosas de mí misma, y le decía que me gustaría quedar con él para tomar un café. No soy tonta. No iba a darle ni mi dirección ni mi nombre, así que elegí una cafetería y le dije que iría allí a una hora determinada. Me imaginé que, si él no aparecía, era porque las cosas no tenían que suceder así.

— ¿Y apareció?

Ella asintió y se ruborizó.

—Le dije que quedaríamos a las once y media. No puedo describir cómo fue —de nuevo, miró a Serena, como si por el hecho de que ella fuera otra mujer, fuera a comprenderla. Serena asintió para darle ánimos, pero en realidad, no se imaginaba algo más alejado de su naturaleza que dejarse atrapar por una trampa tan evidente.

A Mina le brillaron los ojos al recordarlo.

—Era como estar en una película, o ser un espía. Le dije que iría vestida de negro y que llevaría una rosa roja.

— ¿Una rosa roja? —«Oh, por favor».

—Sí. Llegué a la cafetería a las once y cuarto. Pedí un capuchino y me senté en una mesa para dos, mirando a la puerta. Recuerdo que me temblaban las manos y que el corazón me latía a toda prisa. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que él no iba a aparecer, aquel hombre tan guapo, rubio, apareció con una bata de hospital y un estetoscopio colgándole del bolsillo.

Serena preguntó:

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Bueno, él miró a su alrededor, y cuando vio la rosa, se acercó y se sentó, pero me dijo que no podía quedarse durante mucho tiempo. Estaba en mitad de un parto difícil, pero tenía que venir a conocerme, porque mi carta había significado mucho para él. Incluso la llevaba en el bolsillo.

— ¿Con el estetoscopio? —preguntó Serena, sin poder contenerse.

Darien frunció el ceño. Pero Mina fue inmune al sarcasmo.

—Sí. Estaba arrugada, como si la hubiera leído una y otra vez.

— ¿Le dijo cómo se llamaba?

Ella suspiró.

—Sí. Doctor Ersatz.

— ¿Ersatz? —aquella vez, fue Darien el que interrumpió.

—Sí. Doctor Stephen Ersatz.

—Mina, ¿sabe lo que significa «ersatz»?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es polaco, o algo así, ¿no?

Darien y Serena se miraron.

—No. No es polaco. Es alemán. Significa «alguien que está fingiendo ser otra persona».

—Oh —Mina se quedó muy seria—. Bueno, más tarde averigüé que no era realmente médico.

— ¿Cómo? —Serena se imaginó que él debía de haber hecho algo terriblemente estúpido para que Mina hubiera sospechado algo.

—Una vez, en público, él empezó a hacer bromas sobre las partes de una paciente —los ojos azules de Mina despedían chispas de ira—. Yo he tenido tres niños, y le puedo asegurar que no es nada gracioso estar ahí tumbada con las piernas abiertas y elevadas. Ningún hombre que haya hecho el juramento hipocrático hace bromas de ese tipo.

—Mina —dijo Darien, inclinándose hacia delante—. Lo que nos diga quedará entre las paredes de esta habitación. Pero necesitamos saber si llegó muy lejos con ese doctor de pacotilla.

—No, siempre nos veíamos en los alrededores de Chicago. Yo sólo tenía un par de horas, porque tenía que volver con los niños.

Aquella mujer era más simple que la caja de pañuelos de papel, que casi había vaciado.

—Lo que Darien quiere decir es que si mantuvo relaciones íntimas con ese doctor Ersatz —le aclaró Serena.

Mina se ruborizó de nuevo.

—No. Yo quiero a Yaten. Yo sólo… quería sentirme atractiva de nuevo. Y Stephen… el doctor Ersatz parecía muy interesado en mí.

«O en su dinero», pensó Serena.

Miró a Darien y se encontró con que él también la miraba con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Ella asintió para responder a su pregunta silenciosa. Sí, creía a Mina Kou. Todo, desde el lenguaje corporal de la mujer hasta el tono en el que había contado la historia, le decían que era verdad. Además, no parecía lo suficientemente lista como para inventar una mentira tan verosímil.

Él asintió también. Estaban de acuerdo. En aquel momento, ya sólo era cuestión de reunir toda la información que pudieran sobre aquel desafortunado asunto.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo al doctor?

—Unas seis semanas. Quizá dos meses —respondió Mina, llorando.

— ¿Dónde quedaban?

—Normalmente, en la cafetería. Lo que hacíamos era hablar. Formaba parte de un equipo que estaba llevando a cabo una investigación pionera y me contaba que necesitaban reunir fondos para la financiación. Una vez fuimos a comer.

Serena estaba muy ocupada tomando notas.

— ¿Recuerda el nombre del restaurante?

Ella dijo el nombre de un sitio muy conocido por su intimidad.

— ¿Pagó él con tarjeta de crédito? —preguntó Serena, con la esperanza de que pudieran seguirle el rastro al hombre.

—Pagué yo —admitió su clienta—. Él dijo que se le había olvidado la cartera cuando se había cambiado de la ropa de trabajo al traje.

— ¿Tiene la más ligera idea de quién es ese tipo? —preguntó Darien.

— ¿Y por qué es importante eso?

—Sabemos que es difícil para usted, pero su marido va a basar toda la demanda de divorcio en su infidelidad. El doctor es la única persona que puede corroborar su historia y su afirmación de que no mantuvieron relaciones.

Ella los miró con los ojos llenos de pena.

—Se llama Armand Chance.

—Muy bien —dijo Darien, sonriéndole—. Eso es estupendo. ¿Cómo descubrió su nombre real?

—Bueno, en el restaurante se tomó un par de vasos de vino y empezó a contarme esas historias sobre los pacientes. No parecía un médico de verdad. Cuando terminamos de comer, intentó convencerme para que fuéramos a un hotel. Supongo que yo ya me había dado cuenta de que él sólo quería sexo. Tuve un presentimiento extraño. Y además, admito que sentía mucha curiosidad por él. Después de dejarlo en el hospital…

—Continúe —la animó Darien. Sabía cómo hacer que todo sonara razonable.

Mina se había vuelto hacia Darien y le estaba contando su historia. Serena siempre había admirado su capacidad para conseguir que la gente se abriera a él. Se dio cuenta de que sabía escuchar.

—La historia era una locura, así que decidí seguirlo.

—Bien hecho —alabó Darien.

Bien hecho para el caso si el doctor Ersatz corroboraba la historia, pensó Serena.

—Lo dejé en el hospital y me marché. Él me había presionando mucho para ir a un hotel, así que yo le dije que lo pensaría. Pero, como ya he dicho, tenía un presentimiento. Así que di la vuelta y me acerqué de nuevo al hospital. Un par de minutos después, él salió y empezó a caminar. Lo seguí un par de manzanas. Se metió en un coche viejo y llegó a un bloque de apartamentos. Era un sitio asqueroso. Aparcó en el aparcamiento de residentes y se metió en el edificio.

— ¿Y qué hizo usted después?

—Encontré un sitio en la calle y esperé, pero él no salió. Después de un rato, ya no podía soportarlo más, así que salí del coche y me acerqué al portal. Había un panel con muchos nombres y el número del portero… —ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

—Pero ningún doctor Ersatz.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me quedé allí un rato, intentando reunir valor para llamar al portero, pero entonces llegó un hombre mayor, abrió la puerta del portal y me la sostuvo para que entrara. Entonces entré. Ni siquiera pensé en lo que iba a hacer, solamente entré. Olía mal, como si no lo limpiaran a menudo. Fui hacia los buzones para leer los nombres, por si acaso.

Darien asintió para animarla.

—Su nombre no estaba en ningún buzón. Sin embargo, había un tablón de anuncios con algunas notas de gente que vendía cosas o que buscaba compañero de piso, ese tipo de cosas, ¿sabe? Y había un recorte de periódico clavado con una chincheta, con una foto.

— ¿Un poster de «se busca»?

—No. Era la crítica de una obra en un pequeño teatro que yo no conocía. El nombre del hombre de la fotografía era Armand Chance. Alguien lo había rodeado en lápiz rojo y había escrito: _Así se hace, Sí. _

_Armand Chance, actor de medio pelo, _anotó Serena.

— ¿Se acuerda del nombre de la obra o del teatro?

—No. Lo siento.

— ¿La dirección del apartamento?

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Podría encontrar el apartamento de nuevo?

—Creo que sí.

—Bueno —dijo Darien—. Eso es un comienzo. ¿Volvió a verlo?

—No. De todas formas, no lo habría hecho, porque el día después de que comiéramos juntos mi marido llegó a casa y me dijo que quería el divorcio —empezó a temblarle la voz—. Me dijo que lo había estado engañando. Intenté decirle la verdad, pero no quiso escucharme. Me dijo que tendría noticias de su abogado —dijo ella, y tomó otro pañuelo—. Y después se marchó.

Entonces, Serena escribió: _Marido intratable. No hay signos de posible reconciliación._

— ¿Y bien? —Darien se volvió hacia Serena, tan pronto como Mina Kou se hubo marchado.

Ella estaba mirando las notas con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que Armand Chance, alias doctor Ersatz, va a querer dinero.

—Me refiero a que qué opinas sobre el caso. ¿Lo tenemos?

Serena lo miró sin entender la pregunta. A él no le importaba si tenían caso o no. Sólo quería estar con ella un rato más, hablar con ella. El pelo rubio le brillaba bajo la luz que entraba por el ventanal, y parecía oro blanco. Se moría de ganas de acariciarlo con los dedos, de sentir su suavidad llena de vida.

Se estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que se conformaría con tenerla sólo una noche. Oh, demonios. Él no había planeado tenerla sólo una noche. Con un egocentrismo del que se arrepentía, había pensado que, una vez que hubieran hecho el amor, ella querría más. Que encendería la luz y se entusiasmaría al enterarse de que él era su hombre misterioso. Pero no lo había hecho.

¿Pensaría ella en aquella noche mágica tan a menudo como él? Con Serena, era difícil de saber. Siempre controlaba al máximo sus emociones. Él necesitaba atisbar algo tras aquella fachada de calma. Y aquel caso le daba una oportunidad que no podía perder.

—Siempre hay un caso, si una de las partes se siente dañada —respondió ella.

—Pero su aventura no ha sido más que una fantasía —Darien acentuó la palabra «fantasía» deliberadamente—. Si sólo existió en su mente, ¿quién puede decir si existió o no? Ese es el poder de la imaginación.

La expresión de Serena era calmada, pero bajo la chaqueta de su traje, el pecho le subía y le bajaba rápidamente.

—Si un hombre tiene una fantasía sobre hacerle el amor a otra mujer que no sea su esposa, ¿es infiel?, Armand Chance no ha sido una fantasía, es un hombre real. Un miserable, pero vivo y coleando —continuó argumentando ella.

—Pero el doctor Ersatz no lo era. Era una creación ficticia, y sin embargo, sí era real para la señora Kou como… el hombre que susurraba en el jardín para ti.

Entonces no tuvo duda de su reacción. Se puso de color rojo escarlata, dio un respingo y se volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra —murmuró ella, y él percibió más pasión en su voz que la que había escuchado desde la tórrida noche que habían pasado juntos.

— ¿No?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Ojalá no te lo hubiera contado. No fue más que una estupidez, causada, sin duda, por haber bebido demasiados cócteles de coñac y menta.

Él observó su perfil y supo que estaba totalmente agitada por dentro. Mentirosa. Tuvo la tentación de acercarse a ella y susurrarle aquella palabra al oído. Quería besarla hasta que admitiera que la noche que habían pasado juntos la había afectado tanto como a él. La deseaba…

Aquél era su problema, en resumen. La deseaba. Demonios, era más que un deseo. Era una necesidad. Se levantó y dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo.

Serena se estaba abotonando la chaqueta. Incluso un tipo que no hubiera hecho el módulo de Psicología en la facultad sería capaz de interpretar el significado de aquel gesto. La chaqueta de su traje de oficina le servía de armadura, la defendía contra las intrusiones en su vida privada.

Ella siguió mirando por la ventana con una expresión obstinada. Al observarla, a Darien se le encogió el estómago. No estaba preparada para reconocer sus propias necesidades. No estaba preparada para que él hiciera un movimiento.

Hizo un alarde de fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse a ella. Sabía que si le tocaba tan sólo un hombro, estaría perdido. No pararía hasta hacerle saber que él era el hombre con el que había hecho el amor en aquella habitación oscura del hotel. Y tenía la sospecha de que intentarlo sería un desastre. Ella no estaba preparada para aceptar la verdad. Todavía no.

Pero, aunque le daba pena que se sintiera tan confusa, tampoco era un santo. Serena tendría que enfrentarse a su apasionada naturaleza más tarde o más temprano.

Y él era el hombre que la ayudaría a conseguirlo.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, tenía que dejarla tranquila. Estaba claro que, por la forma en que miraba por la ventana con expresión absorta, estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí.

—Bueno, supongo que es un comienzo —dijo él, y vio cómo ella daba un respingo cuando el sonido de su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Te importaría mandarme las notas por correo electrónico cuando las mecanografíes?

— ¿Mmm? —cuando lo miró, parecía una mujer que acababa de salir de un sueño.

Lentamente, sus ojos volvieron a enfocar la realidad mientras su mente volvía al presente. Darien no necesitaba leerle el pensamiento para saber dónde había estado vagando. Era una visión sin imágenes. Sólo había caricias, sonido, sabor y olor, y, como dos personas ciegas, los dos habían tenido los sentidos aguzados mientras hacían el amor en la oscuridad. Él sintió de nuevo su piel suave como la seda contra la suya, oyó los sonidos suaves que emitía mientras perdía el control y llegaba al orgasmo. Tuvo que darse la vuelta para disimular la forma en que aquellos recuerdos lo estaban afectando. Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó, dolorosamente.

—Las notas que has tomado —le dijo con la voz ronca.

—Muy bien. Te las enviaré. Hasta luego —respondió ella, y salió lentamente del despacho.

Él observó cada paso que ella daba, fijándose en la esbeltez de sus caderas bajo la falda. Sin poder remediarlo, recordó cómo se había sentido cuando las había girado bajo él, mientras la empujaba con su cuerpo.

Levantar la mirada no le sirvió de ayuda. Vio las líneas largas y orgullosas de su espalda y recordó cómo se había arqueado contra él, gritando de placer.

Después bajó la mirada hasta sus pequeños pies, y observó sus zapatos de tacón bajo y sensato. Todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en cómo ella se había reído y había suspirado cada vez que él le lamía uno de los dedos, y después, cómo aquellos pies se habían doblado, como unas garras, sobre sus hombros.

No fue capaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. No fue capaz de librarse de su hechizo hasta que Serena hubo salido de la habitación.

Bien. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que ella se enfrentara a sí misma. Iba a hacer algo que los curaría a ambos de su obsesión.

Siguió allí, pensando durante un momento, hasta que se acercó el teclado del ordenador.

XOXOXO

Aquella mañana, Serena llegó a su despacho más temprano de lo habitual. La voz hipnótica y susurrante la había atormentado sin piedad en sueños, y había hecho que afloraran de nuevo sus deseos más profundos y oscuros.

Se había despertado una y otra vez para abrazar a su amante desconocido, pero sólo había encontrado la ropa de la cama, revuelta.

Gruñendo de deseo y frustración, había intentado conciliar el sueño con un vaso de leche caliente, y después con un buen baño templado, pero aquella voz seguía susurrándole palabras al oído.

Al final, sabiendo que no conseguiría dormirse, se había levantado a las cuatro de la mañana. Aquel día había sido la primera en llegar al gimnasio, y había intentado dominar sus pensamientos entregándose con fiereza al ejercicio.

Después había tomado una sauna y había desayunado, y se había marchado a la oficina. Había llegado la primera.

Cuando vio el sobre en su escritorio, se le aceleró el corazón al instante.

Era un sobre blanco en el que estaban mecanografiados su nombre y otras dos palabras, Personal y Confidencial. Supo que era de él. Eran letras mayúsculas y estaban impresas en el suave color gris que el bufete usaba para los borradores.

Su nombre era el equivalente impreso de un susurro.

Aunque él nunca había susurrado su nombre, ella lo había oído mil veces en lo más profundo de su mente.

Empezaron a temblarle tanto las piernas que dejó el maletín en el suelo y se sentó en una silla. También le temblaban las manos mientras tomaba el sobre. Estaba cerrado, y Serena se imaginó su lengua humedeciendo el pegamento de la solapa, de la misma forma que le había lamido a ella los labios aquella noche. Con un suave gemido, no pudo evitar acordarse de los otros sitios por donde él había pasado la lengua, y empezaron a arderle y latirle todos aquellos lugares, y otros pocos donde él todavía no había lamido.

Todavía.

Aquel «todavía» estaba implícito en el sobre, ¿no?

El mensaje significaba que Neptuno sabía quién era ella. Por algún motivo, aquello no la sorprendió. Ya había sopesado la posibilidad de que él también trabajara en el bufete. Quizá incluso lo reconociera si lo viera a la luz del día. Quizá su cara le resultara familiar de haberlo visto en el ascensor, o de una de las cientos de reuniones a las que había acudido. Sintió un escalofrío.

Sabía que no había nada más que complicaciones dentro de aquel sobre.

Complicaciones que no necesitaba.

Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de saber que él lo había tocado le causaba una sensación extraña.

Lo dejó en el escritorio y se frotó las manos en los pantalones.

No, no, no.

Dentro de aquel sobre sólo había lujuria. Tiempo perdido que no recuperaría. Excesos. Placer. Se recordó a sí misma que obtendría un placer desmesurado cuando consiguiera llegar a ser la socia más joven de la empresa, así que tomó el sobre y lo tiró a la papelera, sin abrir.

Donde permaneció durante los cinco peores minutos de su vida.

Era como una especie de imán todopoderoso, y ella tuvo la misma resistencia que una aguja de metal. ¿Qué era lo que había en aquel sobre? Estaba ligeramente abultado. ¿Qué le habría escrito? No podía soportarlo más. Lo tomó de la papelera y lo abrió. Había dos cosas. La primera era una hoja de papel escrita.

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

«No eres el único», pensó Serena.

_Ven a la habitación 1604 del hotel Shaftsbury este viernes, a las once de la noche. Sin luces, a menos que quieras verme._

_Neptuno._

Incluso el aliento le temblaba cuando terminó de leer la nota.

La otra cosa que había en el sobre eran las braguitas negras de algodón que él había comprado durante su _striptease_ en Nueva Orleans. Ella sonrió al acordarse.

Metió las braguitas en el fondo de su bolso, aliviada de que nadie la hubiera visto abrir el correo.

Tal y como ella sospechaba, el extraño sabía quién era. Sin embargo, había firmado con «Neptuno», así que Serena supuso que querría proseguir en el anonimato. _Y _le había prometido oscuridad: un velo de secreto que le transmitía un cosquilleo de excitación.

Si iba al hotel, ¿caería en la tentación de averiguar quién era él?

Pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Por supuesto que no iba a ir. Aparte de la insultante insinuación de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, había un problema: ella no tenía tiempo para una aventura. Ni siquiera para una aventura anónima.

Se levantó de la silla, metió la carta de Neptuno en la máquina de destruir documentos y se quedó satisfecha al verla convertida en espaguetis.

Con la sensación de ser virtuosa, comprobó en su agenda lo que tenía programado para el viernes por la noche. Ajá. Lo tenía ocupado. Iba a ver una película taiwanesa con su amiga Lita.

Entonces, todo estaba resuelto.

Por supuesto, la maldición de su memoria fotográfica era que cada palabra y cada número de la nota se le habían grabado en la mente, así que recordaba a la perfección el número de la habitación y el nombre del hotel. Pero no importaba. Destrozaría mentalmente la invitación, de la misma manera que lo había hecho la máquina.

* * *

><p><strong>Que creen que hará Serena?, irá a la cita con NeptunoDarien, o lo dejara plantado, se dan cuenta que ella cree que sería fácil reconocerlo sin saber que lo ha tenido frente a ella todo este tiempo?, al menos Darien ha dado otro paso para acercarse a ella…**

**Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus rw y alertas, ahora a responder a mis seguidoras, nop, lo siento, antes pido una disculpa porque puse Cristinadechiba cuando era christydechiba, perdón…, ahora si a responder**

**Mayilu: **no te puedo adelantar que pasará cuando Sere sepa que Neptuno es Darien, pero las cosas antes estarán muuuy interesantes, jeje, pensé que poner a Lita de pareja de Darien sería lo más apropiado por como es la chica de la historia original

**Alejandra: **si, Serena es bien tonta, pero pronto rectificara su actitud, o se volverá loca, jajaja, gracias por seguir la historia

**SalyLuna: **obviamente es un buen pretexto para entrar a casa de ella, pero de todos modos el ya tenía la llave así que daba lo mismo, jajaja, gracias por seguir la historia amix

**Christydechiba: **yo soy de la idea de que todo pasa por una razón y que existen las oportunidades y esperemos que Darien aproveche esta oportunidad antes que se vuelva loco, jajaja

**Cristal de plata: **gracias amiga que aunque ya tienes la versión original y completa me sigas en este fic, eso me llega el corazón, neta, gracias y por acá seguimos

**Beabi: **lita la ex novia de Darien y amiga de ambos alguna vez comento que ellos debían salir juntos pero Serena se ataco de la risa antes que él pudiera darle la razón a Lita, eso viene en el cap. 1, tons pues eso debió asustarlo un poco no crees?

**Gracias por seguirme y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Besitos **

**Ángel Negro**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

— ¿Qué te ha parecido la película?

—No he entendido ni una palabra —respondió Serena.

Su amiga le contestó con una carcajada.

—Estaba en taiwanés. Se suponía que tenías que leer los subtítulos.

¿Había subtítulos? ¿Quién lo sabía? Todo lo que sabía era que su cerebro le estaba diciendo que condujera directamente a casa después de la película. «Ni pienses en ir al hotel para ver al extraño». Pero mientras se regañaba a sí misma, le dolía el cuerpo en lugares íntimos, tanto que casi no podía sentarse y permanecer quieta.

Sin embargo, las discusiones que había tenido consigo misma durante la última semana no habían hecho más que intensificarse durante la película.

Ir a aquel hotel era como admitir que quería empezar una aventura con un hombre al que sólo había visto con una máscara dorada, y que se llamaba a sí mismo Neptuno. Y si iba a aquel hotel de Chicago, no podría echarle la culpa a la luna, ni al olor de las magnolias, ni al cóctel de coñac. La idea era una estupidez.

Estúpida, imprudente, excesiva, e incluso peligrosa, posiblemente.

Y aun así, se moría de deseo por él.

Miró subrepticiamente el reloj. Las once. Demonios. ¿Por qué no había podido la película ser una de esas épicas generacionales chinas de cuatro horas y media? Intentó andar a un ritmo más lento, pero la marabunta que salía del cine la empujaba.

— ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? —le preguntó a Lita, desesperada por dejar pasar el tiempo.

Por la expresión de extrañeza de su amiga, y el hecho de que ya tenía la boca abierta, se dio cuenta de que la había interrumpido. Probablemente, estaría analizando la película.

—Siento interrumpir —se disculpó con una sonrisa culpable—, pero no oigo nada con este ruido —e hizo un gesto hacia la gente.

Lita la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Sólo me apetece ir a tomar algo.

—Estaba diciéndote que tenía que irme pronto a casa porque mañana temprano tengo un partido de _squash_. Aunque supongo que podemos ir a tomar algo rápido si necesitas charlar.

Dios, se sintió como una idiota.

—Lo siento. No te oía. No, está bien. Vamos a casa. Ya tomaremos algo otro día.

Mientras llevaba a Lita a casa, intentó mantener una conversación ligera, pero casi no podía formar una frase coherente, ni comprender nada de lo que su amiga le decía.

«No voy a ir».

«Necesito ir».

Aquella contradicción era lo que ocupaba su mente. Cuando dejó a Lita en su casa, estaba mentalmente agotada.

Su amiga se volvió hacia ella antes de salir del coche con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Te apetece entrar a tomar un café o algo? Estás un poco rara. Sé que tienes algo en la cabeza.

No. La cabeza no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

—No. No quiero ser la responsable de que pierdas el partido de mañana. Buena suerte.

—Lo mismo te digo.

La despidió con la mano mientras Lita entraba en su edificio, y después se puso en marcha.

De repente, fue como si se hubiera quedado atrapada en una película de terror. Su mente insistía en ir directamente a casa, pero su cuerpo estaba poseído por un demonio que se negaba a obedecer. ¿Dónde estaba el control y la disciplina de los que ella se enorgullecía?

Su orientación la condujo hasta el hotel Shaftsbury sin ningún esfuerzo. Dio un frenazo en la entrada, e incluso cuando le cedió las llaves del coche al mozo, se estaba preguntando si realmente subiría a la habitación 1604.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo allí. Eran las doce menos cuarto. Llegaba realmente tarde, así que todavía cabía la posibilidad de que su amante se hubiera marchado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba frente a la habitación. Posó los dedos ligeramente sobre la madera de la puerta y notó que le temblaba el pulso.

¿Estaría él dentro, pensando en ella y preguntándose si aparecería? ¿Estaría viendo la televisión? ¿Se habría dormido?

Quizá se hubiera rendido y se hubiera marchado.

Aquello era lo que debería hacer ella misma. Marcharse.

Pero no lo hizo. Alzó la mano y llamó.

Cuando hubo tomado aquella decisión, sintió un cosquilleo de impaciencia en los pechos por estar con él de nuevo. Pasó un minuto, y sintió que los pezones se le endurecían hasta casi dolerle. Dos minutos después, se le ocurrió que él se había marchado de verdad.

Su vanidad se sintió herida.

Mucho «no puedo dejar de pensar en ti», y no había sido capaz de esperar tres cuartos de hora. Se quedó mirando a la puerta, disgustada.

Cuando ya era demasiado tarde, supo sin ninguna duda que lo necesitaba, necesitaba a aquel extraño que tenía el poder de convocarla, de hacer que actuara locamente. Y ni siquiera había sido capaz de esperarla menos de una hora.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía manera de ponerse en contacto con él, de decirle que quería verlo de nuevo. Con un pequeño resoplido de desilusión, se volvió para marcharse.

Y, justo cuando se daba la vuelta, oyó el sonido del pestillo.

Entonces vio cómo se abría la puerta.

Dentro había una oscuridad completa. La luz entraba un poco a la habitación, pero no había nadie visible. Él debía de estar detrás de la puerta.

Notó una punzada de nervios en el estómago, y se detuvo, insegura una vez más, en el umbral.

—Entra —aquella voz familiar la atrajo con tanta fuerza como si estuviera tirando de una cuerda atada a su cuello.

Dudó un momento, pero enseguida entró en la habitación oscura y él cerró la puerta tras ella. Sus ojos no habían tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, así que lo único que veía era la forma vaga de un hombre.

—No puedo quedarme —tartamudeó ella, mientras su parte cuerda luchaba por controlar sus impulsos alocados.

—Ha sido muy agradable por tu parte venir en persona a decírmelo — ¿era una sonrisa lo que oía en aquella voz susurrante? Era difícil de decir.

—Te agradezco la invitación, pero no puedo quedarme.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

Aunque le dolía el cuerpo de deseo, le dijo:

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

—Estás asustada… —le dijo, con total naturalidad, como si estuviera esperando que ella saliera corriendo en cualquier momento.

Estaba más que asustada. Estaba aterrorizada. Pero no iba a permitir que lo averiguara cualquier Romeo de medianoche.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Sí, lo estás. Lo noto en tu tono de voz. Desde aquí, noto que estás temblando.

Ella contuvo la respiración, consciente de su presencia y confusa por su propia reacción ante todo aquello.

—O quizá no sea todo miedo —él la tocó, y ella no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo mientras le pasaba la mano por la clavícula y después le dibujaba el pecho, que pareció hincharse al sentir la presión de la palma de su mano.

—Ah —murmuró él—. Así que no es sólo miedo, ¿eh?

¿Miedo o deseo? No estaba segura de la emoción que prevalecía. Pero, cualquiera que fuera, acostarse con él seguía siendo una mala idea. Había dejado claro que sabía quién era ella, mientras que Serena no sabía nada en absoluto de él, excepto que trabajaba en su empresa. Estaba poniendo, literalmente, su carrera en las manos de aquel hombre. No podía permitirse ser tan temeraria con su futuro.

Sin embargo, sus pechos sí pensaban que era una buena idea estar en sus manos, opinión que compartían otras partes de su anatomía, como si estuvieran haciendo todo lo posible por arruinar sus pensamientos razonables y sensatos.

—No quiero dormir contigo —consiguió decir, con la voz ronca.

—No tenemos por qué dormir —prometió él, acariciándole el cuello con la otra mano.

—Me refiero a que…

—Confía en mí —parecía que su voz, tan suave como un ronroneo, tenía el poder de hipnotizarla, casi tanto como sus caricias—. Quédate sólo un rato.

Ella emitió un sonido.

Entonces la besó. Estaba tan oscuro que Serena no lo vio llegar, y se sobresaltó al sentir sus labios cubriéndole la boca. De nuevo, emitió aquel sonido con la garganta. Parecía que era la única forma de comunicación que era capaz de establecer. Él entendió su súplica sin palabras y la abrazó, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Serena sintió que tocaba una toalla, y se dio cuenta de que él llevaba el albornoz del hotel. Tuvo la sospecha de que no había nada más debajo, y sintió que su propia ropa le resultaba sofocante, pesada.

—Nunca hago cosas como ésta —dijo, arreglándoselas para separarse de su boca, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los latidos de su corazón.

—Lo sé —dijo él, calmándola—. Está bien.

Entonces volvió a besarla, suavemente al principio, y después entró en su boca, acariciándola con la lengua cálida y húmeda, obligándola a responder.

Sus besos la atrajeron hacia lo más profundo de la habitación, dando pasos cortos, como si fuera una especie de danza íntima. Debería estar acostumbrada a la oscuridad a aquellas alturas, pero sin embargo, todo le resultaba tan ajeno y erótico como aquella noche en Nueva Orleans. Era como una continuación. Demonios, aquella habitación oscura podría haber estado en Nueva Orleans, o en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

No. Había algo en la atmósfera que le resultaba profundamente evocativo de Louisiana. Otro beso profundo y embriagador, otro paso, y ella sintió el borde de la cama contra las pantorrillas. Sintió un pequeño temblor, una mezcla de deseo y miedo.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para que todo aquello no llegara más lejos, notó que el calor y la presión del extraño habían desaparecido. De los labios se le escapó otro sonido suave y comprometedor, como un llanto de bebé.

Entonces dio un respingo, al sentir algo suave y fresco contra la mejilla y los labios.

—Una magnolia —suspiró ella, mientras inhalaba la fragancia. No había duda de por qué todo le había recordado a Nueva Orleans—. Estás intentando seducirme con los recuerdos —le dijo suavemente, deseando que no estuviera funcionando tan bien.

— ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde? —susurró él, tocándole la oreja con los labios.

No. No lo necesitaba. Como tampoco necesitaba que la sedujera. Los recuerdos lo hacían por sí mismos.

Aspiró profundamente la fragancia de la flor y sintió que invadía su cuerpo, calmándola y excitándola a la vez.

Él dibujó un círculo húmedo y lento con la lengua en su oreja, y le puso la flor en el pelo. Ella pensó que debería llevar un collar de flores y un pareo, y no un traje de oficina, conservador y occidental. Sentía que la ropa casi le impedía respirar.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, él llevó las manos hasta los botones de la chaqueta, pero en vez de tirar de ella y arrancársela, como Serena hubiera querido, aquellos dedos ligeros bajaron y dibujaron la cintura de los pantalones. Después las posó con una suavidad devastadora sobre su vientre, donde no hicieron nada más que seguir la línea de la bragueta del pantalón.

Pero, por supuesto, él no la había visto. No tenía ni idea de lo que llevaba, así que estaba usando el tacto para descubrir de qué forma podía desnudarla. De nuevo, ella sintió el escalofrío erótico que le causaba la oscuridad que los envolvía.

Bajo aquel manto de oscuridad era libre para actuar como quisiera. Y podía hacer cualquier cosa que el extraño susurrante deseara.

Estaba viviendo una poderosa fantasía sexual.

Suspiró, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se le cortó la respiración cuando él desabrochó el primer botón. Notó la aspereza de las puntas de sus dedos, que le acariciaban la cuna del cuello.

—No estaba seguro de que vinieras —susurró él.

—No había pensado venir. No quería.

—Pero estás aquí —le dijo, mientras liberaba el segundo botón.

—Debería marcharme —respondió Serena, con una voz que le sonó débil a ella misma.

—Lo dejaremos en cuanto tú digas que no quieres seguir —le prometió él.

Y ella lo creyó. No sabía por qué, pero lo creyó. Debía de ser el instinto, o la forma tan gentil en que la trataba, la forma en que entendía sus miedos y sus objeciones.

Él terminó de desabrocharle los botones y le quitó la chaqueta, dejando al aire el sujetador de satén que no podía ver. Sin embargo, sí podía sentirlo, y se tomó su tiempo jugueteando con los pezones.

—Me gusta esto —murmuró él—. ¿De qué color es?

—Malva.

—Estoy seguro de que queda precioso sobre tu piel.

—Es cierto —le aseguró ella, acordándose del escalofrío secreto que la había recorrido cuando se había mirado al espejo aquella tarde, cuando se había puesto aquella ropa interior de color malva para ir a ver una película con su mejor amiga.

—Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que estás mucho mejor sin él —entonces, Neptuno la rodeó y se puso a su espalda para desabrocharle el sujetador.

Por fin, el roce llegó, pero fue un asalto húmedo y caliente que ella no se había esperado. Sintió su boca sobre el pecho, y no sus dedos. Y como no estaba preparada, no tenía las defensas listas.

El último rastro de resistencia se derritió bajo su lengua cálida. Ella le agarró la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos en sus rizos, arqueándose ligeramente hacia atrás mientras se dejaba bombardear por todas aquellas sensaciones.

Él rodeó uno de sus pezones, duro de deseo, con la lengua, y succionó tan fuerte que ella soltó un jadeo. Después, él la calmó lamiéndoselo con más suavidad, y mordisqueándola deliciosamente, primero en un pecho, después en el otro.

Mientras su boca estaba tan ocupada, también lo estaban sus manos, despojándola de los pantalones con tanta habilidad que ella casi no notó nada cuando se los deslizó por las caderas y después por las piernas.

No llevaba nada más que las braguitas de seda malva. Podrían torturarla antes de que confesara que se las había puesto pensando en que él la acariciaría.

Él se puso de rodillas y recorrió con un dedo la curva de sus nalgas.

—Tienes el trasero tan precioso como los pechos —le dijo, y ella sintió su aliento cálido en la cadera.

Le masajeó las nalgas durante unos minutos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Sabía que la estaba atormentando, y aun así, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara. Sintió su respiración cálida y húmeda contra el pubis, y todo lo que pudo pensar fue que quería sentir su boca sobre el cuerpo. Pero Neptuno la hizo esperar. Estaba construyendo su placer tan lentamente, que a Serena casi le resultaba doloroso.

Al instante, sintió que su respiración era fresca, y se ruborizó en la oscuridad al darse cuenta de que había humedecido las braguitas por la excitación. De nuevo, se preguntó si él podía leerle el pensamiento, porque sus manos empezaron a recorrer las braguitas desde la cintura, siguiendo la hendidura entre sus nalgas con el dedo índice, y se detuvo en el punto más húmedo.

—Esto te está gustando —le dijo.

—Sí —respondió ella. Le temblaba la voz mientras esperaba a que su dedo continuara el viaje hasta donde ella lo necesitaba más. Pero él no se movió, tan sólo incrementó la presión, de manera que ella lo sintió a la entrada de su vagina, tocando la humedad de las braguitas.

—Abre un poco más las piernas —le pidió.

Serena no sabía si la sostendrían, pero hizo lo que le había pedido, agarrándose a sus hombros para guardar el equilibrio mientras se abría para él. Él le metió un dedo sólo lo justo para recordarle lo vacía que se sentía y para hacer que el cuerpo le doliese de ganas de que la llenara.

Las piernas estaban empezando a temblarle, y él todavía no la había tocado donde más lo necesitaba. Sentía su respiración caliente justo en aquel punto, y aquello la estaba volviendo loca. Intentó atraer su cara con las manos, pero con una suave risa, él se negó a moverse.

Neptuno retiró el dedo y le quitó las braguitas. Después la empujó e hizo que se tumbara en la cama, bocarriba. A Serena se le resbalaron las sandalias de los pies y oyó el sonido que hicieron al caer en la alfombra. Después, oyó el ruido de un paquete de preservativos al romperse, y sintió el movimiento a su lado mientras él se lo ponía.

El colchón se movió un poco y Serena sintió una leve impresión al notar en la piel el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, muy cálido y muy duro. Notó su miembro contra la cadera. Tal y como había sospechado, él había estado desnudo bajo el albornoz durante todo el rato, lo cual hizo que se sintiera mucho más excitada.

No entendía por qué aquello la alteraba tanto. Se sentía muy sensible a todos los estímulos, y su imaginación estaba igual de receptiva que su piel. Desde la cabeza a los pies, notaba una necesidad absoluta.

Lo deseaba dentro de ella.

En aquel momento.

Notó sus manos en el hombro y sus labios en el cuello.

Se preguntó si él notaría que estaba ronroneando.

Entonces, ella también dejó vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de Neptuno y palpó su vello corporal.

Él tenía una mano en su rodilla, y la subió por la cara interna de su muslo, cada vez más. Oh, sí. Entonces le cubrió la parte más íntima del cuerpo con la palma de la mano.

Él deslizó un dedo dentro, y después otro, frotando hasta que ella movió las caderas al mismo ritmo. Si estaba intentando que ardiera, estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo.

—Quiero que me toques —le pidió.

— ¿Dónde? —le susurró él, y ella estuvo segura de que había oído la risa en su voz. Estaba jugando con ella deliberadamente. Era un sádico.

— ¡Aquí! —entonces le tomó la mano y se la colocó en el punto más caliente de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te refieres a esto?

Entonces, todo lo que pudo salir de su boca fue la combinación de un suspiro y de un gruñido. Serena se sentía incapaz de hablar. Él lo había encontrado perfectamente, y sostuvo exquisitamente su nudo más sensible entre el pulgar y el índice.

Ella estaba muy cerca. Maravillosamente cerca. La excitación era casi insoportable mientras esperaba a que sus dedos empezaran a moverse y le causaran el orgasmo que estaba ansiando.

Pero él no se movió. Simplemente, la sujetó para que ella sintiera la presión.

Pareció que pasaban horas.

A ella se le atascaron las palabras, los quejidos y los ruegos en la garganta, pero sólo consiguió farfullar incoherencias. Movió las caderas, desesperada por conseguir algo de fricción, algún alivio para la presión que aumentaba por segundos, pero la mano de Neptuno se limitó a seguir el movimiento, negándose a concederle la liberación que todo el cuerpo de Serena necesitaba.

Era una tortura. La estaba matando. Y sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan viva.

—Me gustaría contarte una historia —le susurró él al oído—. Un cuento para dormir —se inclinó para besarle la frente sudorosa, y la presión que ejercían sus dedos se incrementó ligeramente con el movimiento.

Ella gimió.

—Shhh Se supone que los cuentos para irse a la cama tienen que ser relajantes.

Ya era suficiente. Iba a matarlo. Lo mataría.

Si es que sobrevivía a aquella tortura sexual.

—Es la historia de una princesa que vivió hace muuuucho, muucho tiempo en un país lejano —sus palabras eran hipnóticas y relajantes, su voz suave.

Exactamente, lo contrario a la presión firme de sus dedos.

—Como la mayoría de las princesas de cuento, era bella y virtuosa, pero tenía un defecto muy grande. ¿Sabes cuál era?

Ella jadeó.

—Su defecto era que no sabía cómo dejar de controlar las cosas. Sobresalía en todo aquello que llevaba a cabo, era la mejor en el bordado, en el tiro con arco, en la danza… en todo lo que hacían las princesas.

El cerebro de Serena estaba tan empañado por el deseo frustrado, que casi no entendía las palabras. En aquel momento, sólo quería tener el control sobre su propio cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca, tan dolorosamente cerca, que casi se moría. Podría explotar en cualquier momento.

—Como la princesa era muy bella y asombrosamente _sexy_, a su reino iban príncipes de todos los países a pedir su mano. Pero ella los desdeñaba a todos, porque decía que era muy feliz en su propio país, donde podía controlarlo todo. Sin embargo, uno de los príncipes vio lo que en realidad había dentro de su corazón: estaba muy sola.

Él hizo una pausa en la historia, lo suficientemente larga como para besarle los pechos, lamerle los pezones y trazar los lados con la lengua. Serena tuvo la esperanza de que el cuento hubiera terminado y él se pusiera a terminar el trabajo que tenía entre manos.

Pero no lo hizo. No movió los dedos. Ella subió las caderas de repente, para conseguir algo de fricción, pero él se rió suavemente y siguió lamiéndole los pechos.

Después, su boca se movió hasta su oreja de nuevo y le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

— ¿Dónde estaba?

—Por favor —dijo ella con la voz ronca, odiándose a sí misma por suplicar.

—Ah, sí, en el príncipe. Él sabía que tenía que enseñarle a la princesa que, de vez en cuando, era muy beneficioso dejar de controlar las cosas. Que ella podía ser tan fuerte, o más fuerte quizá, con el compañero apropiado. Y él sabía que sólo había una forma de hacerlo. Tenía que enseñarle a desearlo como una mujer desea a un hombre. Tenía que enseñarle el placer. ¿Y sabes cómo lo hizo?

A pesar de todo, ella estaba intrigada. Como no podía hablar, asintió con la cabeza.

—El príncipe la secuestró, la llevó a su castillo y la encerró en una habitación secreta, en una torre —su susurro se hizo cada vez más y más suave—. Estaba completamente a su merced.

Serena se estremeció ante el paralelismo deliberado que él había creado entre su cuento y aquella situación. Ella estaba sola con aquel hombre en la torre de un hotel. Y estaba en su poder. La tenía firmemente agarrada, y sus endemoniados dedos se lo recordaban a cada segundo.

— ¿Y qué le hizo? —preguntó ella entre jadeos.

—La besó cada vez que ella se comportó bien. Pero algunas veces, la castigaba.

— ¿Y cómo la castigaba?

—Hacía que le suplicara. Tomó el control de su cuerpo, y entonces hizo que le suplicara que le diera placer.

—Este es un cuento de hadas muy morboso —le informó, mordiéndose el labio para impedirse a sí misma suplicar a aquel hombre, que no era ningún príncipe.

—No lo creo. Vivieron felices para siempre.

Ella soltó un gruñido.

—No parece que esta historia te haya calmado en absoluto. Quizá debiera intentarlo con un masaje.

—Oh, sí —dijo ella. Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que casi no podía respirar, y sentía entre los muslos la humedad del deseo.

— ¿Y cuál es la palabra mágica? —la provocó él.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No quería darle aquella satisfacción.

Él aumentó la presión, tan suavemente que ella tuvo un escalofrío. No podía soportarlo más.

— ¡Por favor! —rogó.

Entonces él le tomó las muñecas en la mano izquierda y se las sostuvo por encima de la cabeza mientras se ponía encima de ella, casi rozándola en el punto en el que más lo necesitaba.

— ¿Te he dicho que a veces la ataba para castigarla?

Con un grito ahogado, Serena levantó las caderas y sintió la dureza del cuerpo de aquel hombre presionando contra su entrada. Entonces, él suavizó la presión, dejando sólo un dedo apretándole aquel punto, y se hundió en ella.

Ella notó algo muy poderoso.

Debía de ser así como erupcionaban los volcanes, pensó. La sensación caliente y húmeda que había crecido dentro de su cuerpo se desbordó y corrió libre, en forma de torrentes de calor. Le puso las piernas alrededor de las caderas y se elevó para recibir sus poderosas embestidas. Él la llenaba, le exigía, la guiaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

El clímax la inundó, ola tras ola, mientras perdía completamente el control de su cuerpo. Él capturó los gemidos en su propia boca, excepto el último, cuando se unió a ella con su propio jadeo de liberación.

Después, lenta, muy lentamente, Serena sintió que las olas de placer iban disminuyendo y la respiración recuperaba su ritmo. Se sintió vacía, pero al mismo tiempo, curiosamente llena.

Aquel pequeño incidente había sido algo más que sexo, y cuando pudiera pensar de nuevo, tendría que reflexionar sobre él cuidadosamente.

Ella estaba demasiado silenciosa. Demonios. A Darien le molestaba no poder ver la expresión de Serena en la oscuridad. ¿Habría entendido lo que le estaba intentando decir?

Era un mensaje muy sencillo. Estaba intentando decirle a Serena que lo necesitaba.

Por supuesto, ella no había averiguado todavía que su amante misterioso era la misma persona que su amigo y colega de trabajo, Darien, pero él ya sabía, para entonces, que lo que antes era sólo una esperanza se había convertido en realidad: ella lo necesitaba. Por completo. Era demasiado sensual y apasionada como para negarse a sí misma de la manera en la que había estado haciéndolo hasta entonces. Tenía que aprender a renunciar a tanto control sobre las cosas y dejarse llevar de vez en cuando, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y nunca pudiera hacerlo.

Y no era sólo en la cama. Serena trabajaba tanto para ser fuerte e independiente, que había olvidado que algunas veces era necesario compartir cosas y apoyarse en los demás. Él sonrió con petulancia en la oscuridad. Casi la había vuelto loca que él la hubiera mantenido al borde, sin dejarla llegar al orgasmo.

Menos mal que estaba demasiado oscuro como para que viera su sonrisita que él no había tenido que esconder mientras la tenía bajo él, sintiendo cómo crecía su frustración.

De vez en cuando, la desesperación no venía mal. Y cuando era Serena la que estaba desesperada, y él mismo el que tenía las riendas, era algo muy, muy bueno. Por supuesto, era posible que sólo consiguiera que lo odiara, y aquella aventura secreta se acabara abruptamente.

Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr si tenía una oportunidad equivalente de romper todas las barreras que ella había levantado alrededor de sí misma.

A su lado, ella se movió respirando como si acabara de terminar el triatlón.

Darien esperó a que hablara, preguntándose qué tendría en la cabeza.

—Si vuelves a hacerme eso otra vez, yo… —pudo farfullar, finalmente.

Él sonrió en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué?

—Pensaré en algo.

Hubo un silencio largo y después una risa ahogada. Después, otro momento de silencio, mientras él esperaba que le explicara lo que era gracioso.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Estoy pensando —le dijo, en un tono arrogante que hizo que él entrecerrara los ojos desconfiadamente.

— ¿Pensando qué?

Entonces oyó otro sonido, el de su mano dando golpecitos a la mesilla de noche. Oyó que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, la provisión de preservativos que él había dejado allí. Si Serena tenía en mente una segunda vuelta, a él le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

Sintió que volvía a excitarse.

No hubo ningún tipo de charla, cosa que él había esperado, después del cuento de hadas que le había contado. Quizá ella no hubiera entendido su significado, o quizá no le apeteciera hablar. Por él, perfecto. Sobre todo en aquel momento en que le estaba explorando el pecho con las manos.

Muy pronto, su boca también empezó a participar, hurgándole el vello hasta que encontró los pezones. Entonces empezó a mordisqueárselos. Después continuó su perezosa inspección acariciándole el cuerpo. Lo más probable era que le estuviera dando tiempo para recuperarse.

Tuvo la tentación de decirle que ya estaba recuperado. Ya estaba preparado y excitado como un adolescente. De todas formas, sus manos y su boca eran una delicia. Se relajó y dejó que continuara.

De repente, le impresionó cuando bajó y su lengua le rozó los testículos. Cuando tomó uno cuidadosamente en su boca, él no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido de placer, mientras ella giraba la lengua alrededor de su carne, con la boca húmeda y caliente. Esperó a que tomara también lo demás, casi loco de impaciencia.

Pero antes, ella quiso darle el mismo tratamiento al otro testículo, y demonios, se tomó su tiempo.

La lengua de seda no tocó su miembro. En vez de aquello, lo tomó con sus pequeñas manos, acariciándoselo y frotándoselo. Él supo que nunca podría verla con un bolígrafo entre los dedos de nuevo sin recordar aquel momento.

Sentía su suave pelo rozándole la cara interna de los muslos, y la lengua en sus testículos mientras sus manos seguían jugueteando. Él se dio cuenta de que ella quería tener el control aquella vez, y, después de haber hecho que se rindiera tan espectacularmente antes, se sintió muy contento de concederle su turno.

Hasta que ella se volvió mala.

Siguió acariciándolo y lamiéndolo hasta que él supo que no podría soportarlo más, y quiso estar dentro de su cuerpo cuando explotara.

—Cariño, voy a… —ella lo estrujó hábilmente y él sólo pudo emitir un gemido suave—. Toma un preservativo… —pudo decirle. Se le había olvidado susurrar, pero su voz era tan baja y ronca que dudaba que ella la hubiera reconocido.

—No, tú no vas a tener un orgasmo —dijo ella, con una voz tan suave que él supo que tenía problemas—. Por lo menos, no en este momento.

Darien sintió que se ponía a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, reemplazando su boca con la mano sobre su escroto, sin frotar mucho, como si estuviera examinando lo cerca que estaba él del clímax. Sólo tenía que habérselo preguntado. Estaba tan cerca que era inminente.

Él sintió que sus caderas empezaban a empujar hacia arriba y no pudo controlarlas. Quería estar dentro de ella, pero era demasiado tarde…

Justo en el momento en que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ella agarró la parte superior de su miembro con la mano, como si fuera un torno, y lo apretó firmemente y con calma, hasta que el flujo que salía de él retrocedió.

—Ahhh —gimió él, con frustración.

Tuvo ganas de llamarle cuatro cosas a Serena. Tuvo ganas de valerse de su fuerza para tumbarla sobre el colchón y enseñarle quién era el jefe. Y lo peor era que sabía que ella tenía en la cara una sonrisa de superioridad, igual que la que él había tenido antes.

Se había vengado.

Muy bien, ella podría divertirse y vengarse, pero estaba seguro de que había algo que él no iba a hacer.

No suplicaría.

Aquellos dedos de bruja empezaron a moverse de nuevo, acariciándolo suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo y apretándolo cada vez que él subía las caderas.

—So bruja…

—Shhh Sé agradable. Voy a contarte un cuento —lo arrulló ella, a la vez que su mano volvía a cortarle el camino al placer—. Había una vez un príncipe que pensaba en atormentar a su princesa. Afortunadamente, ella descubrió que su poder no era menor que el del príncipe —se inclinó hacia delante y él sintió el agudo tormento de sus labios en la parte superior del miembro, justo encima de donde ella lo mantenía apretado con los dedos—. Cada vez que él la castigaba, ella le devolvía el castigo.

Él respiró hondo, y el dolor que sentía en las ingles se intensificó cuando oyó cómo ella rompía el paquete de un preservativo.

— ¿Y qué supones que ocurrió? —le preguntó ella, mientras se lo ponía rápidamente.

— ¿La quemaron en la hoguera? —se las arregló para decir él.

Ella rió suavemente, y él sintió el roce de su rodilla contra su abdomen cuando ella se puso de horcajadas sobre él.

—No. El príncipe aprendió a ser muy, muy agradable con ella por siempre jamás.

Él gruñó al sentir que ella se mantenía inmóvil sobre él, en el aire.

—Aprendió buenos modales. Aprendió a pedir las cosas por favor y a dar las gracias.

Ella frotó su humedad sobre él, y Darien supo que estaba perdido.

—Por favor —murmuró, sabiendo que le daría cualquier cosa. Sería capaz de rogar durante toda la noche para poder entrar en su glorioso cuerpo y liberarse.

Ella lo besó en los labios.

—Una vez que él aprendió a portarse bien, vivieron felices…

Y lo tomó dentro de ella. Él oyó su gemido de placer, incluso entre sus propios jadeos.

—Y comieron…

Ella se elevó lentamente, casi hasta que él salió de su cuerpo.

—Perdices…

Y volvió a juntarse a él, más profundamente cuando él arqueó la espalda y elevó las caderas. Ella apretó todos sus músculos de una forma que le recordó a Darien a sus manos, apretándolo para impedir que eyaculara. Sin embargo, aquellos músculos no lo frenaron, sino que lo masajearon hasta que explotó.

Ella gritó, sintiendo cada contracción erótica que la llevaba al éxtasis. Después se dejó caer, húmeda, contra su pecho, mientras sus cuerpos todavía estaban unidos, y metió la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndola, tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. Y continuó abrazándola mientras dormía.

El duelo de los cuentos de hadas le había enseñado algo a Darien: los dos estaban encantados. Pero ¿qué posibilidades tenían de vivir felices y comer perdices?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, que les pareció este capitulo, si, seria tonta doña Sere si no iba a la cita con "Neptuno", jajajaja, pero bueno, que pasará a continuación con este par?<strong>

**Gracias por sus rw y por seguir la historia**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Serena tenía mucho calor.

Las mantas le pesaban y no podía respirar. Abrió los ojos para mirar el reloj de la mesilla, y se asustó al despertarse en un lugar extraño.

El despertador no estaba en su lado de la cama, y lo que le pesaba sobre el cuerpo no eran las mantas, sino el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre. La estaba abrazando, y aquello era lo que le daba tanto calor.

Se las arregló para mirar a la otra mesilla y vio el reloj del hotel. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Podía quedarse dormida de nuevo en los brazos de su amante, y quizá hicieran el amor de nuevo al despertar, somnolientos, un sábado por la mañana.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, se acurrucó contra él, notando un cosquilleo de deseo cuando su espalda se apretó contra el vientre del hombre. Podrían desayunar juntos.

Desayunar a la luz del día.

Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. Aquello era imposible.

En cuanto su mente se despertó por completo, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al quedarse dormida en el hotel. No tenía la intención de hacerlo, por supuesto, pero estaba tan adormilada después de hacer del amor, que se había sentido muy bien al quedarse junto a él y cerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo, tenía que recordar que no estaba embarcada en una aventura normal; era una fantasía secreta que se desvanecería a la luz del día. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Menos mal que había conseguido despertarse. Tenía que salir de allí, porque una parte de ella quería conocer a aquel hombre, y una voz muy fuerte en su interior le advertía que no tentase al destino.

Se incorporó un poco en la oscuridad y le acarició el pelo. Estaba tan profundamente dormido que el ritmo lento de su respiración no se alteró cuando lo rozó. Mientras lo hacía, se le ocurrió una idea.

Podría encender un segundo la luz, lo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad. ¿Lo reconocería vagamente, o sería un completo extraño?

Si él no se enteraba de que ella lo conocía, las cosas no cambiarían nada.

Sin embargo, ella sí lo sabría.

Alargó la mano lentamente hacia la lámpara, con los dedos temblorosos, pero cuando tocó el interruptor, se detuvo.

¿Realmente quería saberlo? Una vez que conociera la identidad de su amante, aquella fantasía deliciosa terminaría. Incluso aunque él no supiera que lo conocía, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Cabía la posibilidad de que él fuera alguien que no le cayera bien.

No. No merecía la pena arriesgarse. Era mucho más intrigante como fantasía. Él era como ella quería que fuera: podía parecerse a Mel Gibson, o a Denzel Washington. Sonrió para sí misma. Ni siquiera tenía que elegir. Mel y Denzel podían estar con ella en viernes alternos. Él era divertido, brillante, y tenía ética. Exactamente, como a ella le gustaba. Retiró la mano de la lámpara. Por el momento, confiaría en que él guardara su secreto.

Se deslizó de la cama y buscó a tientas la ropa y las sandalias. Una vez que estuvo vestida, cruzó la habitación guiándose por la pared. Cuando su mano tocó el metal frío del picaporte, se detuvo.

¿Qué pasaría si él malinterpretaba su escapada a medianoche?

¿Y si él no volvía a ponerse en contacto con ella?

Al pensarlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco, y estuvo a punto de encender la luz para asegurarse de que podría reconocerlo en el futuro. Pero algo la detuvo. Fue un escalofrío, una sensación, algo de miedo y de excitación. Rebuscó en el bolso y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Era la primera vez que escribía una nota completamente a oscuras. Probablemente, parecería que su letra era infantil. Entonces decidió escribir un mensaje tan simple como el de un niño.

_Quiero verte de nuevo. A la misma hora, la semana que viene. Yo reservaré la habitación, S._

Le pareció que al arrancar el papel de la libreta había hecho muchísimo ruido, pero después pensó que seguramente haría falta dar martillazos al lado del oído de su amante para despertarlo. Lo había dejado exhausto. Sonrió de nuevo en la oscuridad, sintiéndose horriblemente contenta consigo misma, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama para dejar la nota sobre la mesilla de noche.

Sin poder resistirse, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Notó que le raspaba los labios, porque la barba ya le estaba creciendo.

Él ni siquiera se movió. Ni cuando lo besó, ni cuando salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

¿Se estaría volviendo loca?, se preguntó mientras conducía por las calles de Chicago de madrugada. ¿Había perdido la cabeza por completo?

Probablemente.

¿Le importaba?

En aquel momento, no. La radio del coche estaba sintonizada en una emisora de noticias, pero aquello no iba con su estado de ánimo, así que cambió a otra que emitía canciones clásicas de rock and roll. _«She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah…». _Cantó en voz alta con los Beatles, pero cambiando la letra de la canción: _«He loves me, yeah, yeah, yeah…». _Se sentía tan inmadura como una estudiante de primer año de la facultad al principio de una relación.

Siguió cantando la canción, sintiéndose libre y algo temeraria.

Había ido a la habitación de aquel hotel porque había sido temeraria. Porque tenía veintiocho años, y si no hacía algo imprudente en aquel momento, pronto sería demasiado tarde.

De repente, se paró en un semáforo y dejó de cantar. ¿De dónde había salido aquella idea de que sería demasiado tarde?

Cuando el semáforo se puso verde, se dirigió hacia un bar y compró un café para llevar.

En el coche, le dio un buen trago y disfrutó de la inyección de cafeína. Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansada y emocionada con su aventura. La locura y la incertidumbre ya habían desaparecido de su vida y tenía una cita para la semana siguiente, así que no había necesidad de perder más tiempo en la tierra de la fantasía.

Por supuesto que no era demasiado tarde. Pero sí sería demasiado tarde, si no tenía cuidado, para llegar a ser socia del bufete. Cambió la emisora de radio otra vez y sintonizó las noticias.

Mientras hacía una lista mental de todas las cosas que tenía pendientes aquel día, se dio cuenta de que no había trabajado hasta altas horas de la noche durante varios días. Intentó, además, calcular el tiempo que había perdido al ir y venir del gimnasio. Quizá debería comprar una máquina para hacer ejercicio en casa.

Pero tampoco tenía tiempo de investigar cuál era la mejor y de ir a comprarla. Y tampoco tenía sitio donde colocarla en su _loft_ de Lincoln Park, así que desechó la idea. Quizá debiera quedarse trabajando más días por la noche e ir menos al gimnasio, pensó mientras metía el coche en el garaje de su edificio.

Siempre pensaba con más claridad en su casa, y suspiró de satisfacción mientras subía los cuatro pisos que había hasta su apartamento. Le encantaba su _loft_. Era un antiguo almacén con techos a una altura de cuatro metros, las tuberías y las vigas vistas y los pilares de madera.

Ella misma lo había comprado y lo había decorado, y también le encantaba limpiarlo.

Sin embargo, no le encantaba la parte del mantenimiento y la reparación de averías. La primera cosa que hizo cuando entró fue comprobar el cubo que había puesto bajo el fregadero. Estaba medio lleno, así que la gotera no iba peor. De todas formas, tendría que recordarle a Darien su promesa de que la ayudaría. Tiró el contenido del cubo y volvió a ponerlo bajo el fregadero. Después se quitó la ropa, la metió en la cesta de la ropa sucia y fue hacia la ducha.

Sintió los pezones muy sensibles bajo el agua caliente. Se enjabonó y recordó las manos de su amante sobre su piel. Le resultaba muy extraño conocerlo tan íntimamente y, sin embargo, no poder ponerle un rostro.

Sabía, por el tacto, que tenía un cuerpo atlético y un poco peludo. Recordó que era alto, porque lo había visto en el baile de disfraces de Mardi Gras. Alto, pero no enorme. Le parecía que su pelo era muy oscuro, pero no tenía ninguna pista sobre cómo era su cara.

Se puso unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta, y tomó los útiles de limpieza. Con todas las horas que trabajaba, podría permitirse el lujo de contratar a una asistenta, pero sin embargo, le gustaba aquel ritual del sábado por la mañana. Además, odiaba que entraran extraños en su apartamento. Podrían cambiarle las cosas de sitio, o meterse donde no debían.

Mientras limpiaba, recordó lo que le había dicho su amante. Ella no era una maníaca del control. Simplemente, le gustaban las cosas ordenadas y a su manera. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Quizá debiera llevar unas esposas a su próxima cita. Así vería lo que era de verdad una maníaca del control.

Sintió que el calor le recorría el cuerpo, y decidió llamar al hotel en aquel mismo momento para reservar la misma habitación.

Ella no era una mujer de las que posponían las cosas, especialmente las cosas que quería, así que tomó la guía telefónica, buscó el número del hotel Shaftsbury y llamó.

—Buenos días —dijo Serena cuando respondieron—. Me gustaría hacer una reserva para el próximo viernes por la noche. La habitación 1604.

—Un momento, por favor…

Serena no sabía por qué aquella mujer, ni todo el mundo, se preocupaba en usar aquella frase inútil. Siempre significaba que había que esperar interminablemente, escuchando un hilo musical cuya melodía no guardaba el menor parecido con la composición original. Afortunadamente, tenía un teléfono inalámbrico, con lo cual podía seguir limpiando.

Al cabo de un minuto, la mujer volvió.

—Lo siento, señora, pero la habitación que usted desea ya está reseñada. Puedo darle otra.

— ¡No! Quiero decir, perdone, pero tiene que ser ésa —por primera vez, sintió no tener otra forma de contactar con su amante misterioso. Se vio a sí misma vagando por el hotel, preguntándole a todos los extraños con los que se cruzara si eran Neptuno.

—Lo siento, señora, pero esa habitación ya está reservada para el próximo viernes.

— ¿Y no podría usted trasladar a esa gente a otra habitación? Es muy importante que tenga la habitación 1604. Soy… eh… muy supersticiosa.

—Y también lo es el caballero que acaba de reservarla hace un cuarto de hora. Él ha dejado muy claro que quería esa habitación.

—Hace un cuarto de hora… —entonces lo entendió todo y sintió una punzada de irritación. Era un machista y un déspota… Ella le había dicho que reservaría la habitación para la semana siguiente. Lo había dejado escrito en su nota. Bueno, los dos podían jugar a ser déspotas—. ¿Y el viernes siguiente?

—Un momento, por favor.

Mientras esperaba, limpiando las persianas, murmuraba maldiciones al ritmo del hilo musical.

—Señora, esa habitación estará disponible en enero del año próximo.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta por aquel completo descaro… Nadie excepto Neptuno podía ser tan arrogante. Tenía que pensar en un castigo especial para su dios del mar particular.

—Gracias.

— ¿Quiere que se la reserve para entonces?

—No, gracias.

Se acercó a la mesilla y colgó con tanta suavidad que se quedó maravillada de su propio control. Era evidente que Neptuno había hecho una reserva permanente.

Tenía que admitir que era razonable que hubiera reservado la habitación para asegurarse de que la tendrían disponible cada viernes, pero el hecho denotaba una petulancia que a Serena la dejaba sin habla.

—Egocéntrico… —iba a empezar con una retahíla de insultos, pero de repente oyó el timbre del telefonillo.

Era un poco raro, porque no estaba esperando a nadie.

Quizá fuera Darien, que había ido a arreglarle el grifo.

Tuvo una ligera punzada en el estómago mientras iba hacia el vestíbulo. Todavía se sentía extraña por cómo habían terminado la conversación en su despacho. Él había hecho que pensara en cosas en las que no quería pensar. No estaba segura de querer verlo tan pronto de nuevo. Sin embargo, necesitaba que le arreglara el grifo.

Cuando respondió, se llevó una sorpresa.

—Soy Lita.

—Sube —le dijo, preguntándose qué haría Lita allí. No vivían tan cerca, y además, se habían visto la noche anterior.

No tardó mucho en averiguar lo que quería su mejor amiga.

—Muy bien, dispara —le dijo Lita en cuanto entró por la puerta, con dos cafés en vasos de plástico en las manos y una bolsa de donuts bajo el brazo. Tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha, y las mejillas enrojecidas por el ejercicio prolongado.

Serena parpadeó.

— ¿Has ganado el partido de _squash_?

Lita sonrió malvadamente.

—La he borrado del mapa. Ahora estoy en el puesto número tres de la lista del club. Espero estar en el número uno antes de que termine el año.

—Guau —algunas veces, se le olvidaba que Lita era igual de ambiciosa que ella. No era raro que fueran tan buenas amigas; se parecían mucho.

—Y ahora es tu turno de hablar. Te sacaré la verdad aunque tenga que matarte.

Serena supo que era inútil resistirse. Si su amiga había concentrado toda su energía en un objetivo, lo conseguía. Otro rasgo que tenían en común era la obstinación. Tomó uno de los cafés, porque sabía que los dos eran iguales: con leche y poco azúcar.

Después tomó un par de platos, un par de cuchillos, la crema de queso y las servilletas, y ambas se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina. Cuando estuvieron instaladas, Serena le dio un trago a su café como si fuera whisky, para reunir valor.

Todo lo que consiguió fue calcinarse la lengua.

— ¿Y bien? —presionó Lita, con los ojos clavados en Serena como si fueran dos escalpelos, listos para hacer trizas cualquier excusa que ella pudiera darle.

—He conocido a un hombre —dijo Serena, finalmente, rindiéndose a lo inevitable.

— ¿Has conocido a un hombre y estás teniendo las mejores relaciones sexuales de tu vida? ¿O sólo es una cuestión de tener una cita para pasar el rato?

—Lo primero —respondió Serena, sin querer ahondar demasiado.

—Oh, lo sabía —sonrió Lita, encantada—. ¿Sabes? La única razón por la que he seguido siendo amiga tuya después de casarme con Andrew ha sido que así podría tener una vida sexual indirecta y excitante. Tengo que decirte que has sido toda una desilusión, hasta este momento —mientras hablaba, rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó un donut mientras sonreía sin disimular su alegría.

— ¿Quieres una servilleta? —dijo Serena, y se levantó a medias.

— ¡Siéntate! —Le ordenó Lita, cortando en dos mitades el donut con precisión—. Y habla.

—No te va a gustar.

—Estás disfrutando mucho. ¿Por qué no me va a gustar? —entonces la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Estás disfrutando del sexo, ¿verdad?

—Del mejor sexo de mi vida —susurró ella, sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

Lita se carcajeó.

—Muy bien. ¿Y quién es él?

Aquélla era la parte que Serena temía. Tomó una servilleta y limpió una manchita de café de la superficie de la mesa.

—No lo sé.

Lita se quedó en silencio mientras masticaba el donut. La miró.

— ¿Qué significa que no lo sabes? ¿Estás acostándote con un fantasma?

—No es un fantasma —y otra sonrisa curvó su boca—. Es un dios del mar.

—No sé si te funciona el cerebro. ¿Quién es?

—Por eso no te conté nada anoche cuando salimos del cine. Me estoy acostando con un extraño.

Lita tragó y dejó el donut sobre la mesa con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

—Y yo que creía que eras lista. ¿Es que estás eligiendo a tipos en los bares, o algo así?

—No. No es nada de eso. Puede que lo conozca, pero no lo creo. Es sólo que siempre hemos hecho el amor en la oscuridad más completa —entonces, apoyó la cabeza entre las dos manos y miró a la mesa—. Es imposible de explicar. Olvida lo que te he dicho.

—Andrew no me espera hasta las tres. Será mejor que empieces a explicármelo.

Serena miró a Lita y observó su cara de preocupación. Aquella mujer era como una hermana para ella, y se merecía la verdad. Y quizá pudiera ayudarla a poner en orden sus confusos sentimientos.

Respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la convención de la empresa a la que fui, en Nueva Orleans?

Lita asintió.

—Bueno, había un jardín…

Fue un alivio hablar libremente de su extraña relación. Lita la escuchó totalmente petrificada, sin apartar la mirada de su cara, sin morder el donut mientras Serena hablaba de la noche de la fiesta de disfraces y de la nota que le había dejado al hombre que dormía, sólo unas horas antes.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, Lita se quedó callada durante un buen rato.

—Bueno. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Estoy loca?

—Creo que quizá sea él —le dijo su amiga, asombrada.

— ¿Quién? —Serena sintió una punzada de irritación. Parecía que, desde que Lita se había casado, pensaba que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.

—El que te convencerá de que en la vida hay algo más que trabajo.

—No lo entiendes.

—Sí, cariño, sí lo entiendo. Crecimos juntas, ¿no te acuerdas? Cuando llevabas a casa las notas y si eran todos sobresalientes pero tenías un notable, te pasabas dos semanas enfadada. Nunca me lo dijiste, pero yo creí que te culpaste a ti misma de que tus padres se separaran.

—De verdad, no creo que…

—Siempre estás trabajando para superarte, para superar todos los límites. Pero la vida no es un marcador de puntos. ¿Qué nota crees que tendrías por tu vida en este momento, eh? Un sobresaliente en la asignatura de lo profesional, y un cero en todo lo demás.

—Bueno, ahora tengo vida sexual. De matrícula de honor —dijo Serena, levantando la barbilla, con el instinto competitivo exaltado.

—Una cana al aire con un extraño no es una relación real. Sólo te sube la nota a un dos. Pero quizá ese tipo sea un paso en la dirección correcta. Quizá él te ayude a conseguir una vida real.

— ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo está tan interesado en mi vida personal? —quiso saber Serena, sintiendo que se le enrojecía la cara de indignación.

—Define «todo el mundo».

—Tú, Darien e incluso el extraño, ayer, me contó un cuento de hadas sobre una princesa maníaca del control.

La carcajada que soltó Lita le salió de lo más profundo.

—Bueno, princesa Serena, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, volvió a sonar el telefonillo.

Aquella vez sí era Darien. Serena apretó el botón para abrir la puerta del portal y miró a Lita.

—Qué casualidad. ¿Te llamó él?

— ¡No! —Respondió su amiga—. Me imaginé que estabas en un lío yo solita, por tu actitud de ayer después del cine.

Continuaron mirándose fijamente durante un instante, y después Serena bajó la vista.

—Estaría enfadada si no tuvieras toda la razón. Demonios. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Mientras estaba en la puerta, esperando a que Darien subiera, se dio cuenta de que no quería verlo en aquel momento. Era todo demasiado extraño y se sentía insegura. Si sus dos mejores amigos se unían para hablar de aquel asunto, estaría perdida.

Miró a Lita para rogarle que no hablara de ello delante de Darien, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él estaba llamando a la puerta.

Serena abrió y se obligó a sonreír.

El hombre que estaba allí no era un abogado ni un ejecutivo, sino un trabajador que llevaba una caja de herramientas en la mano.

—Hola —dijo—. ¿Ha llamado alguien a un fontanero?

Aunque sus palabras tenían un tono burlón, su mirada examinó el rostro de Serena como si estuviera intentando leerle el pensamiento, y una vez más, ella se ruborizó. ¿Cuándo dejarían aquellos dos de meterse en su vida personal?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Vamos, pasa. Únete a la fiesta.

Se apartó para que entrase, observando atentamente la cara que ponía cuando viera a Lita, pero pareció que se sorprendía genuinamente. Le dedicó a Lita la sonrisa destinada a los viejos amigos.

—Hola, Lita —le dijo, mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo y se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué tal están los niños?

—Muy bien —respondió ella.

« ¿Lo sabe?», le preguntó a Serena silenciosamente, formando las palabras con los labios mientras él se volvía por su caja.

« ¡No!», respondió Serena de la misma forma, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente.

Él no sabía nada de sus escapadas sexuales con un extraño, y ella no quería que lo supiera. No estaba segura de por qué, pero no quería.

Darien llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta vieja, pero de todas formas, estaba muy atractivo.

— ¿Te apetece un poco de café? —Le preguntó Serena—. Puedo hacer una cafetera.

—No, gracias —se agachó y abrió la puerta que había bajo el fregadero—. Vosotras seguid hablando de vuestras salvajes vidas sexuales, y yo fingiré que no oigo nada.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, como si ella y Lita no estuvieran haciendo exactamente aquello, y dijo alegremente:

—Lita, ¿qué tal te salió la receta del guiso de bonito?

Lita sonrió también y subió la voz para que Darien no se perdiera ni una de las palabras.

—Deliciosa. Le añadí las patatas al final, cuando le quedaban diez minutos, y un poco de laurel.

—Oh, ya está bien. Se me está haciendo la boca agua —dijo Darien, desde la cocina.

Lita empezó a reírse.

—Eh, Darien. Eso me recuerda que vamos a dar una cena la semana que viene. Andrew tiene una directora de relaciones públicas nueva en la empresa. Es soltera y no conoce a nadie aquí. A él le parece que haríais buena pareja.

Darien se levantó, y la camiseta le marcó los músculos del pecho y de los brazos mientras apretaba con unos alicates la unión del grifo y la tubería. Le lanzó una mirada a Serena antes de volverse hacia Lita. Serena tuvo un sentimiento extraño, casi de celos, cuando él dijo:

—Claro. Andrew tiene muy buen gusto para las mujeres —y le guiñó un ojo a Lita antes de lanzarle una mirada que hizo que enrojeciera—. Aunque de ti no se puede decir lo mismo. Me dejaste por él.

Lita enrojeció aún más.

—Eso no es exactamente… Me refiero a que fuimos los dos los que…

Darien se rió.

—Olvídalo. Tú estabas destinada a Andrew. Supongo que yo estoy destinado a otra persona.

—Quizá la directora de relaciones públicas de Andrew —dijo Serena con aspereza. Y ella que había pensado que aquellos dos estaban interesados en su vida personal. Aparentemente, la vida amorosa de Darien era mucho más interesante.

Él se encogió los hombros.

— ¿Quién sabe?

— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —Interrumpió Serena—. ¿Yo no estoy invitada a la fiesta?

—Pues claro que sí.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero no vais a emparejarme con nadie, ¿no? —odiaba profundamente aquellos emparejamientos, porque siempre resultaban ser un desastre. Prefería elegir ella misma a sus hombres.

—No. Todo el mundo sabe que no estás disponible emocionalmente. Pero te queremos, así que ven de todas formas. Y si quieres, puedes traer a alguien —Lita le lanzó una mirada desafiante, que ella no acusó porque Darien estaba allí delante.

—Eso de que no estoy disponible no es cierto. Así que asegúrate de poner comida extra por si decido llevar a alguien de verdad —dijo ella, y fue a tomar su agenda electrónica de su escritorio—. ¿Cuándo es la cena?

—El viernes por la noche.

Se oyó un sonido metálico y una maldición cuando a Darien se le cayó el grifo al suelo de la cocina.

— ¿El viernes? —dijo ella, aturdida. De todas las noches de la semana, ¿tenía que ser el viernes? Aquélla era su noche con el extraño. Demonios, demonios y demonios—. El viernes. Oh… eh… creo que no podré quedarme hasta muy tarde. Tengo… eh… un desayuno de negocios el sábado temprano.

Lita le lanzó una mirada que podía traducirse como: «Sé perfectamente a dónde vas a ir, y no es a un desayuno de negocios».

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece?, ahora ya se vieron y se van a volver a ver, hmmm, pero que ocurrencias de Lita de hacer una fiesta en viernes, jajaja que pasara ahora?<strong>

**Gracias por sus rw y a quienes siguen la historia, nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Serena llevaba varios minutos mirando absorta las figuras que hacía el salvapantallas de su ordenador. De repente, dio un respingo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, perdiendo el tiempo de aquella manera?

Volvió la mirada hacia el teléfono. Era todo culpa de él. Si al menos pudiera llamarlo por teléfono, escuchar su voz, y quizá ir con él a tomar algo o al cine, dejaría de tener fantasías todo el día.

Lo cual venía a demostrar que lo que había dicho Lita era mentira. Ella sí estaba disponible emocionalmente. Era su amante el que no lo estaba, hasta el viernes por la noche.

Miró la hora. Las tres, cinco minutos y dos segundos. Ojalá no faltara tanto para el viernes. ¿Es que nunca iba a llegar?

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en el informe en el que estaba trabajando.

—Ah, Serena.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Molly, su secretaria, en la puerta, con un papel en la mano.

—Hola. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es acerca de este memorándum.

—El edificio que tenía el sistema de calefacción estropeado le costó a nuestro cliente dos días de productividad porque hubo que cerrarlo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Molly sonrió.

—Creo que deberíamos mudarnos allí. Imagínate tener una oficina con el clímax controlado.

—¿Con el clímax controlado? ¿Yo he escrito eso? —Serena se tapó la boca con la mano—. Quería decir clima. Clima controlado.

Molly puso el memorándum sobre la mesa de Serena.

—Ha sido un tropiezo freudiano.

—Gracias por advertírmelo —dijo ella, débilmente. Oh, Dios, estaba viendo sexo por todas partes.

Nunca había pensado que fuera especialmente imaginativa, pero aquellos días le parecía que podría escribir su propia versión del Kamasutra. Con dibujos bien detallados.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, como si quisiera ponerse el cerebro en orden. Después tomó un cuaderno y se puso en camino hacia el despacho de Darien, para recabar más detalles del caso Kou. Quizá que algo o alguien le recordara lo triste que podía ser el amor haría que el cerebro volviera a ser lo que era.

Salió por la puerta de su despacho y, de repente, notó que sus pechos colisionaban con otro pecho fuerte y musculoso. Tomó aire y tuvo una sensación extraña que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Alguien la tomó por los hombros con dos manos firmes y cálidas, y al mirar hacia arriba, se encontró a Darien observándola, respirando hondo también.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Aparte de haber disminuido una talla de sujetador, sí —dijo, pero tenía la respiración entrecortada al fijarse en el contorno de su tórax y en su camisa impecablemente blanca—. Y es posible que te haya arrugado la camisa.

Él todavía la tenía agarrada por los brazos, y el calor que le traspasaban sus dedos a los antebrazos era asombroso. Al estar tan cerca de él, olió el almidón de la camisa, planchada profesionalmente, y vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración, y notó algo como… bueno, como una atracción. Oh, Dios. Realmente, se estaba volviendo loca. Incluso estaba proyectando su deseo sexual hacia Darien. Miró hacia arriba y vio que él continuaba observándola, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí —los nervios hicieron que empezara a reírse, y dio un paso hacia atrás—. Iba a verte a tu despacho.

—Y yo venía a verte al tuyo —dijo él, y le sonrió. Serena sintió que el pulso, que había empezado a calmársele, se le aceleraba de nuevo. ¿Cuántas mujeres había visto ella caer bajo el hechizo de aquella sonrisa? Y nunca la había afectado antes. —Supongo que entonces podemos quedarnos en tu despacho, que está más cerca —dijo él.

—Sí, claro, ningún problema —entonces ella se volvió, entró en el despacho y se dejó caer en su silla.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, y Serena se preguntó si él también habría sentido aquella extraña punzada de atracción. Si lo había hecho, no lo había demostrado.

—Tenemos un problema con el caso Kou —dijo él sin ningún preámbulo.

Todos los pensamientos sobre el sexo se desvanecieron en cuanto él pronunció aquellas palabras.

Serena odiaba aquello. Había tres niños pequeños en la fotografía que Mina Kou les había enseñado. No quería que la familia Kou se rompiera. Le caía bien Mina, aunque no fuera la mujer más inteligente que había conocido.

—¿Cuál es ese problema? —abrió el cuaderno y se preparó para tomar notas.

—He hablado con el abogado del señor Kou hoy, y le he explicado lo que ha dicho nuestra clienta, que ella no ha cometido adulterio y que le gustaría que las cosas se arreglaran.

Serena asintió. El primer deber de los abogados en un caso de divorcio era explorar la posibilidad de que hubiera una reconciliación.

—Ellos contrataron a un detective privado que tiene pruebas de que Mina sí tenía una aventura.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Pero parecía sincera cuando nos dijo que no se había acostado con ese actor de poca monta. ¿Qué puede haber visto ese detective? —preguntó. Cerró los ojos y recordó la historia de Mina.

—Quizá jugara con el doctor Ersatz más de lo que ha admitido —sugirió Darien.

Ella abrió el informe con las notas que había mecanografiado en el ordenador y empezó a buscar.

—Dijo que habían tomado café y habían comido juntos —miró a Darien—. Puede que dieran la impresión de ser amigos muy íntimos.

Continuó leyendo, y entonces tuvo una punzada de angustia.

—Oh, oh. Mira esto.

Él rodeó el escritorio y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Serena para mirar la pantalla. Ella intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero Darien estaba tan cerca que notaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Cuando él se apoyó en su escritorio, ella vio el vello oscuro de su antebrazo, y notó lo fuerte que era su mano.

Tenía unas manos muy bonitas. Cuadradas y decididas.

—Ya veo. Su marido le dijo que quería el divorcio un día después de que la señora Kou comiera con el falso doctor. Demonios. Ella entró en aquel edificio justo después de que entrara el actor. Es fácil llegar a la conclusión de que se estaba acostando con ese idiota. Eso es lo que está en el informe.

Serena asintió, mientras se obligaba a concentrarse en el trabajo.

—Sí. Y sabemos que estuvo en aquel apartamento durante un rato, buscando su buzón y leyendo el artículo del periódico.

—Son pruebas circunstanciales, pero… —Darien se irguió y empezó a caminar—. Eso no ayudará a salvar su matrimonio.

—No. Todo lo que tenemos es su palabra de que no se acostó con él.

—Tenemos que encontrar a ese doctor Ersatz… ¿Cuál era su nombre real?

Ella consultó sus notas.

—Armand Chance.

—Necesitamos que corrobore su historia.

—Oh, eso sería divertido. Supongo que quieres que lo encuentre, ¿no?

Él empujó suavemente el respaldo de su silla, obligándola a que lo mirara. Incluso mirándolo desde abajo, su cara era impresionante, con los ojos azules y su pelo negrísimo.

—¿Me va a costar más trabajo manual?

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, el grifo ya no gotea. Pero pensaré en algo. Podemos llamarlo un cheque en blanco.

—¿Y por qué razón debería confiar en ti y darte un cheque en blanco?

—No deberías. En absoluto. Es mejor que busques a otra persona para hacerte el trabajo sucio.

—No hay nadie más —él continuaba mirándola, y a ella le pareció que las cosas, realmente, estaban del revés. No parecía el Darien de todos los días. Entonces, él le lanzó una sonrisa malvada—. Haré cualquier cosa, excepto limpiar las ventanas.

—¿Demasiado machista?

—Demasiado vértigo. A menos que te mudes a un bajo, las ventanas no entran en el trato —dijo, tirándole suavemente de un mechón de pelo—. Gracias. Y mientras, veré si puedo conseguir una copia del informe del detective privado.

Ella recordó a la señora Kou, gastando una caja entera de pañuelos de papel en el despacho de Darien. Era algo seguro que quería volver con su marido.

—¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que salven su matrimonio?

Él ya estaba al lado de la puerta, y se volvió para responder.

—Bueno, él ha pedido el divorcio justo después de conocer el informe del detective. Supongo que Yaten Kou no tiene ninguna amante. Está herido y enfadado, y cree que su esposa lo ha estado engañando —se encogió de hombros—. Todo depende de si la quiere. Te sorprendería saber lo que haría un hombre por la mujer a la que quiere.

Y con aquel comentario enigmático, salió de su despacho.

XOXOXO

—Hola, cariño, entra —dijo Lita, en la puerta de su enorme piso.

—Siento llegar tarde. Me he quedado terminando unas cosas en la oficina —y después había salido corriendo a casa a darse una ducha y prepararse. El cuerpo le latía de impaciencia. Sólo faltaban unas horas.

Después de pensar en lo que llevaría a una cena con sus mejores amigos, seguida por una cita para hacer el amor salvajemente con un extraño, se había decidido por una falda negra, por encima de las rodillas, y un top de tirantes. Se había puesto unas sandalias de tiras y un chal de colores por encima de los hombros.

Le gustaba lo que llevaba. Era _sexy_ sin llamar demasiado la atención, y aunque era un poco ajustado, era fácil de quitar. Debajo no llevaba nada, excepto un tanga.

En la casa todo eran parejas. Los conocía a todos, y normalmente no le resultaba ningún problema ser la única soltera. Nunca se había sentido extraña, hasta aquel momento.

Darien también estaba allí. Ella distinguió su alta figura en el patio, así que no era la única soltera, en realidad. Sin embargo, él estaba hablando con una mujer morena, delgada y con una gran sonrisa, y sí parecían una pareja, así que Serena volvió a tener la sensación de que era la única soltera del piso.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo, Serena? —le preguntó su anfitrión, después de saludarla con un abrazo cariñoso. Andrew era casi como un oso, enorme y adorable. A Serena siempre la había asombrado que Lita lo hubiera preferido a él antes que a Darien. Darien, tan guapo y… bueno, viril. Pero no había duda de que Lita y Andrew eran un matrimonio feliz, y de que Darien era un soltero feliz.

Un soltero feliz y mujeriego.

Y parecía que tenía una nueva novia en perspectiva.

Serena tomó un poco de vino blanco y estuvo hablando con un par de parejas que charlaban sobre hipotecas. Después eligió un asiento desde el que tenía una buena perspectiva de Darien y de su nueva amiga.

Aquélla era, obviamente, la nueva directora de relaciones públicas a la que Lita quería que conociera. Serena tuvo la impresión de que aquella mujer debía de ser excelente en su trabajo. Parecía cálida y sociable, habladora, interesante, y estaba claro que estaba interesada en Darien. Él saludó a Serena con la cabeza y con la mano en un momento en el que la miró, y después volvió a la conversación con la fascinante mujer.

—Os presentaré —dijo Lita, al pasar a su lado y darse cuenta de adónde se dirigía la mirada de Serena.

—No, no. No quiero interrumpirlos. Parece que están muy a gusto.

Lita la miró, divertida.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Siempre he pensado que Darien se merecía a alguien muy especial.

—Después de que tú lo dejaras, quieres decir.

Lita abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—No fue tan sencillo —dijo, al fin. Miró a Darien y a la "relaciones públicas"—. Sería raro que Darien se casara —comentó, y observó a Serena durante un segundo—. Supongo que eso afectaría a vuestra amistad, si su mujer fuera celosa.

—¿Darien? ¿Casado? —ella se rió, aunque sintió que el pánico le atenazaba la garganta—. No me lo imagino. Le gustan demasiado las mujeres.

—Pero también es italiano, y le gustan las familias enormes comiendo espaguetis y bebiendo vino tinto. Las bodas con trescientos parientes invitados. En el fondo, es un hombre de familia, y cuando encuentre la mujer apropiada…

Serena empezó a sentir un nudo en el pecho. Nunca se había imaginado a Darien con otra mujer que no fuera Lita, y después de que aquello no funcionara, nunca lo había visto con otra durante más de tres meses. Darien cambiaba de mujer con las estaciones del año.

Al mirar a Darien con su nueva amiga, Serena supo que estaba celosa. ¿Qué pasaría si finalmente él decidía sentar la cabeza? Ya no podría llamarlo para pedirle consejo, ni para ir al cine, ni para que le arreglara el grifo.

Él volvió la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. A Serena le pareció que acababa de verlo por primera vez. No como el que había estado a punto de casarse con Lita, ni como su amigo, sino como a un hombre. Un hombre atractivo y _sexy_. Un hombre…

El murmullo de las conversaciones y la música se diluyeron, y a ella se le cortó la respiración. Un hombre del que podría enamorarse…

Si él hubiera apartado la mirada, el hechizo se habría roto. Pero no la apartó. Sostuvo la mirada de Serena, y su expresión cambió. Ya no era de curiosidad, sino provocativa, sensual, ardiente. Dio un paso hacia delante, hacia ella, y se preguntó qué haría cuando él llegara. Sintió pánico y tragó saliva nerviosamente.

Entonces, la nueva relaciones públicas de Andrew le puso una mano suavemente en el antebrazo, y Darien agitó la cabeza como para aclararse las ideas. Después volvió su atención hacia la mujer.

Serena también sacudió la cabeza, asombrada de su propia tontería. Intentó concentrarse en la conversación de la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Ann y Alan, la pareja que estaba a su lado, estaba hablando sobre la idea de comprar una casa nueva a las afueras.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntarles qué tenía de malo su apartamento del centro de la ciudad, y en aquel momento, Alan acarició inconscientemente el estómago de Ann. Bajo su ligero vestido de algodón sobresalió el abultamiento de su incipiente embarazo. Aquella era la razón para mudarse a las afueras.

Maridos posesivos, bebés, las afueras. Serena intentó sentir el horror que experimentaba normalmente ante aquellas ideas, pero por primera vez no le sonó tan horrible.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó para ayudar a Lita en la cocina.

—¿Te importaría dejar de mirar el reloj? Me estás poniendo nerviosa —le dijo Lita.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que… —sintió que enrojecía cuando se le cayó el aliño de la ensalada en la preciosa mesa antigua del comedor de su amiga, donde se había servido el bufé.

—No puedes esperar a que se termine la reunión y largarte. Lo sé. Pero no tienes que mostrarte tan ansiosa.

—Lo que pasa es que te da envidia —le anunció Serena, con suficiencia.

—Exacto. Sólo con mirarte, me pones tan nerviosa que no puedo esperar a echar a todos los invitados para saltar sobre Andrew. Los niños están en casa de mi madre, así que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos.

Serena soltó una risita, notando la excitación por todo el cuerpo.

—¿No es estupendo saber que estamos deseando todo eso?

—¿Y qué es lo que estáis deseando? —preguntó Darien, desde detrás de ellas.

Serena notó que enrojecía de nuevo, y no quiso darse la vuelta.

Lita le guiñó un ojo por encima del hombro de Serena.

—Sólo era una charla de chicas.

—Mmm, mi favorita —dijo él, burlonamente.

—Voy por el pan —dijo Serena, notando el calor del cuerpo de Darien tras ella, y oyendo la voz de Lita sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Rápidamente, escapó hacia la cocina.

Darien sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba deseando Serena. Y estaba seguro de que él estaba aún más impaciente.

Tenía las piernas más atractivas del mundo, con aquella falda corta y las sandalias de tiras. Y los contornos de sus pechos eran tan naturales que tuvo el presentimiento de que no llevaba sujetador. Tuvo un cosquilleo en las manos al darse cuenta de que en muy poco tiempo averiguaría lo que ella llevaba bajo la ropa.

Se había maquillado un poco más de lo normal, y a él le gustaba. Tenía los ojos muy grandes y los labios brillantes y rojos como una fruta suculenta, pidiendo que la probaran.

Él era el hombre para hacer aquel trabajo.

Pero también había algo más. Era la relajación de su cuerpo, la postura abierta. Y la energía que despedía. Lo había notado antes, cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado y se habían quedado atrapadas un instante. Cuando él había notado en su ojos que lo había mirado como a un hombre.

Se había sentido tan atraído hacia ella al darse cuenta de que lo miraba de aquella forma, que casi había dejado plantada a Rei, la nueva directora de relaciones públicas de Andrew. Afortunadamente, ella le había puesto la mano en el brazo y lo había devuelto a la realidad, antes de que él hubiera podido seguir su impulso de ir hacia Serena, echársela al hombro y llevársela de allí.

No tenía planeado secuestrarla para siempre, sólo durante cincuenta años, más o menos.

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando ella salió por fin de la cocina, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, todavía un poco sonrojada. Bien. Le gustaba verla ruborizada y desconcertada. Aquello la hacía más humana y mucho más divertida.

—Muy bien. Atención, todo el mundo —dijo Lita, dando unas palmadas—. La cena está en la mesa. Llenad vuestros platos y buscad un sitio donde sentaros —después paseó la mirada por la habitación agudamente—. ¿Dónde está mi marido?

—Creo que lo he visto ir hacia el baño —respondió Serena.

—¿Por qué mi marido siempre desaparece cuando más lo necesito?

—¿Por instinto de conservación? —preguntó Darien.

Lita le sonrió y le respondió:

—Considérate afortunado y sirve el vino.

Y mientras él lo hacía, todo el mundo se llenó los platos y se sentó por el salón.

Serena, que estaba ayudando con la cena, fue una de las últimas que se sentó. Darien se llenó el plato y el vaso y fue hacia ella.

Pero el socio de Andrew, Diamante, se le adelantó. Aquel hombre no tenía ni siquiera cuarenta años y ya se había casado tres veces. Darien entrecerró los ojos mientras veía cómo Diamante le miraba las piernas a Serena al sentarse a su lado.

Darien apretó los dientes y se alejó. El único sitio que había quedado libre era al lado de Rei, así que procuró poner cara de encantado y se sentó allí. Pasó el resto de la velada hablando de Dios sabía qué con ella mientras observaba cómo Diamante flirteaba con Serena, cuya falda se subía cada vez más.

Como la presión sanguínea de Darien.

Ella era suya, demonios. ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta, excepto él?

La única cosa buena fue que no tuvo que estar atento a la hora. Serena lo hizo por él. Con puro disfrute masculino, notó lo frecuentemente que ella miraba el reloj, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

Cada vez que ella miraba la hora subrepticiamente, se excitaba más y más. Cuando separó los labios y se tocó el pecho, él supo que era la hora. Instintivamente, su cuerpo se endureció.

Serena se levantó graciosamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos chispeantes, y fue hacia Lita. Darien no pudo oír lo que decían las dos mujeres, pero hubo unas risitas y un abrazo rápido, y después Serena se marchó.

Él miró su reloj. Llegar a tiempo al hotel iba a ser una carrera contrarreloj, pero él contaba con que la conocía, y si la conocía bien, Serena haría una parada en su casa para arreglarse y lavarse los dientes. Lo cual le daría el tiempo necesario.

Intercambió tarjetas de negocios con Rei, sabiendo que no iba a llamarla, y la dejó en las garras de Diamante.

Le dio a Serena cinco minutos de ventaja y esperó hasta que Lita estuvo concentrada en una conversación. Las mujeres eran demasiado intuitivas sobre ciertas cosas. Prefería disculparse y despedirse de Andrew, que era, definitivamente, el menos espabilado de los dos.

Cuando salió por la puerta, corrió los cien metros lisos hasta el coche y arrancó rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, pero que cosas no?, como que Sere esta empezando a sentir cosas por Darien, al menos lo esta notando no?<strong>

**Que pasara con este par, cosas interesantes definitivamente…**

**Gracias por sus rw:**

**Christydechiba: **todas quisiéramos estar en el lugar de la Sere no?, gracias por seguir la historia

**Beabi: **pues si fue Darien a la cita, y ya se libro para ir a su encuentro con Sere… lograra llegar a tiempo?

**Alejandra: **pues al parecer la cita de Darien le esta haciendo estragos a Sere no? Pero las cosas aun se ponen mas interesantes

**Cristal de plata: **pues oye le están arruinando la cita a Darien, si antes no hizo algo peor, jajajaja, gracias por seguirme amiga

**SalyLuna: **sabes que no puede ser tan indiscreta Doña Sere, jajaja, asi que fue a la cena de Lita, todas quisiéramos a Darien sobre cualquier otro, no crees?, además como que Lita y Darien?, no me gusta la pareja a ti si?, yo lo dudo, jajaja,

**Elia Shieldmoon: **gracias por seguir la historia, no reconoce la voz porque en teoría el susurra aunque le debe costar mucho trabajo, además quien puede prestar atención teniendo en sus brazos a todos un dios como él, jajaja, me da gusto verte por aca en mi adaptación

**Chicas gracias de nuevo y seguimos leyéndonos**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Entró en el vestíbulo del hotel a las once menos ocho minutos y pidió la llave en recepción. Esperaba que ella no llegara temprano, precisamente aquel viernes.

Cuando llegó el ascensor, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, entró y apretó el botón de la planta decimosexta.

Entró en la habitación a las once menos cinco, se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha de cuatro minutos. Después se puso el albornoz del hotel, se metió dos preservativos en el bolsillo y puso un puñado de ellos sobre la mesilla de noche. Después apagó las luces y se sentó a esperar.

Pero no podía.

Estaba demasiado excitado y ansioso por lo que iba a ocurrir. Toda la cena había sido como un juego erótico, viendo a Serena con aquella falda corta y las sandalias, y sus ojos azules telegrafiándole mensajes que él no había percibido nunca. No era psiquiatra, pero se preguntaba si, a cierto nivel, ella sabría perfectamente con quién se estaba acostando los viernes por la noche.

Quería creer, desesperadamente, que la atracción nueva que ella sentía estaba relacionada con su aventura. Serena estaba cambiando, quisiera admitirlo o no.

La Bella Durmiente estaba despertando.

A Serena le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Había dado tres vueltas a la manzana en el coche, decidida a no parecer demasiado ansiosa. Las once y cinco le pareció una buena hora para llamar. No era demasiado puntual, ni tampoco demasiado impuntual como para parecer maleducada.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, se le secó la boca. Había estado esperando aquel momento durante toda la noche. Y ya había llegado.

Lentamente, entró a la oscuridad.

La puerta se cerró tras ella y unas manos que salieron de las sombras la tomaron por los hombros. Ella dejó caer el bolso a sus pies y se echó a sus brazos, incluso cuando él la empujó hacia la puerta.

—Tengo tanta hambre de ti… —susurró él.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir mientras la besaba.

Le invadió la boca con la lengua, y ella le agarró la cabeza para acercarlo más y más. Estaba ardiendo por él, desesperada por tomarlo y por que la tomara.

Pensó que, si él intentaba juguetear o torturarla aquella noche, se moriría.

Pero no hubo esperas ni juegos. Su necesidad era evidente. Le quitó la camiseta de tirantes y le acarició los pechos hasta que ella gimió.

Ella le arrancó el cinturón del albornoz y se lo abrió para quitárselo. Estaba desnudo.

Y ella también necesitaba estarlo. Se quitó las braguitas mientras notaba que él se ponía un preservativo. Después él le subió la falda y la tomó contra la puerta, entrando en ella tan profunda y fuertemente que Serena lo sintió en todo su vientre.

Ella sollozó sonoramente cuando llegó al clímax. Él tenía los labios enterrados en su cuello todo el tiempo, así que no estuvo segura de si había oído que él pronunciaba su nombre.

Aquella noche fueron más salvajes que nunca, dándose el uno al otro como si no pudieran conseguir suficiente. Y aun así, mientras ella se escapaba de la habitación de madrugada, se sintió vagamente insatisfecha.

Era un sexo estupendo, pero sólo era sexo.

Ella quería más.

XOXOXO

Serena entró en el despacho de Darien el lunes siguiente, a última hora de la mañana, ondeando una hoja que había sacado de Internet, como si fuera la bandera de la victoria.

— ¡Ja! —dijo—. Ya lo tengo.

— ¿Al doctor Ersatz? —Darien levantó la vista del documento que estaba leyendo con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

Ella tragó saliva y miró la hoja.

—En carne y hueso. Actúa en _Romeo y Julieta, _en un teatro llamado Alternative Works Theaterspace. Creo que voy a disfrutar viendo cómo muere al final.

— ¿Vas a ir a ver la obra? —Darien parecía sorprendido.

—Vamos a ir a ver la obra. Tú y yo. Está en un barrio poco recomendable, cerca del puerto. Me daría miedo sin un guardaespaldas alto y fuerte —dijo, y lo señaló—. Ese eres tú. Además, supongo que tú puedes intimidarlo un poco si lo entrevistamos juntos.

No pareció muy entusiasmado con la idea de que lo reclutaran como el malo de la película.

—No he leído _Romeo _y _Julieta _desde el instituto. Y no me gustó.

—Bueno, cuando llamé para sacar las entradas, la taquillera me habló del «nuevo _Romeo y Julieta». _Quizá hayan añadido alienígenas del espacio, o algo para los ineptos culturales —sonrió—. Te sentirás como en casa.

— ¿Y no podrías hacerlo de una forma más simple y llamar a su casa?

Como siempre, Darien se había remangado, pero aquel día también se había aflojado la corbata y se había desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa. Se le veía un poco de vello moreno del pecho, y Serena se acordó de su amante secreto y de la forma en que hacía que se estremeciera cuando la rozaba con el vello del pecho en sus pechos desnudos. Mmm Además, era más fácil mirar el vello de los brazos y del pecho de Darien que mirarlo a los ojos.

De repente, sintió cautela hacia él. Aquel momento tan extraño en la cena de casa de Lita, cuando sus ojos se habían quedado atrapados, volvía a su cabeza cuando menos se lo esperaba. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Darien era su amigo, y a ella le gustaba así.

Ella miró la hoja de Internet mientras respondía a su pregunta.

—Ya lo he intentado, evidentemente. No tiene contestador, y la única vez que descolgó el teléfono y me presenté, fingió que él no era Armand Chance. Me dijo que le dejaría un mensaje.

— ¿Le dijiste algo de Mina?

Entonces, Serena lo miró.

—No. Sólo le dije que era abogada, del bufete Donne, Green y Raddison, y él me interrumpió y me dijo que Armand Chance no estaba en casa. Después colgó.

Darien se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

—_Romeo y Julieta, _¿eh?

—Exactamente —ella puso la hoja en su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de salir, se volvió y dijo—: «La separación es tal tristeza dulce, que diré buenas noches hasta que sea de día».

XOXOXO

«Teatro» era una palabra demasiado grandiosa para el tugurio al que fueron Serena y Darien. No había más de cien asientos y el escenario era muy pequeño. Olía a polvo y a cuerpos humanos que se lavaban infrecuentemente.

El público era, desde luego, una mezcla muy ecléctica. Era gente de todas las edades, ex _hippies_, _hippies_ y _grunges_. Como ella y Darien habían ido directamente desde el trabajo, llamaban la atención vestidos de oficina.

Serena oyó un suave gemido, y abrió unos ojos como platos cuando vio a una pareja, dos filas más allá, devorándose hambrientos el uno al otro. El chico tenía la mano debajo del vestido de la chica, y por la forma en que ella movía las caderas, estaba bastante claro lo que estaba haciendo aquella mano.

—Parece que el espectáculo ha empezado pronto —le dijo Darien al oído, y ella ahogó una risita nerviosa.

Darien tenía apoyada la mano en el reposabrazos, y ella empezó a preguntarse cómo sería que…

Se obligó a sí misma a fijar la atención en el escenario vacío, con la esperanza de que su amigo no fuera capaz de leer el pensamiento.

Pensar en ella, en Darien y en el sexo le producía una sensación extraña, casi como el miedo. Su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada como para pensar en aquellas cosas.

La luz de la sala fue disminuyendo, y el escenario se iluminó de repente.

En la oscuridad, se oyó la voz de un actor.

—«Dos familias de idéntico linaje; una ciudad, Verona, lugar de nuestra escena…»

Serena se movió en el asiento, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda en la silla. Aquello era Shakespeare. Se concedería el lujo de abandonarse a una historia de amor antigua y trágica y olvidarse del sexo durante unas horas. Necesitaba un descanso.

El primer actor entró en el escenario y se quedó bajo el foco, mientras continuaba con el prólogo.

Serena se quedó sin respiración y abrió unos ojos como platos. ¿Sería que su mente obsesionada le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Guiñó los ojos y enfocó de nuevo.

Aquel hombre estaba completamente desnudo.

Y el siguiente actor también. En poco tiempo, el escenario estuvo abarrotado de gente desnuda, y Serena siguió allí sentada, petrificada.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella, y le dijo con la voz burlona:

— ¿Seguro que oíste bien el título de la obra? No será nada pornográfico, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Serena, y se tapó la cara con las manos—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Es mucho mejor que los alienígenas del espacio. Estoy deseando ver a Julieta —su voz profunda, casi al borde de la risa, cosquilleó el oído de Serena.

Sin embargo, ella no lo encontraba gracioso en absoluto.

— ¿Cuál de ellos crees que es Armand Chance?

—Supongo que Romeo.

Serena asintió. Ella había llegado a la misma conclusión. Cumplía todos los requisitos para ser un gigoló. Era rubio, alto, guapo, y su equipamiento masculino era ciertamente impresionante.

Ella observó durante un rato, manteniendo la vista fija en la parte superior del cuerpo tanto como pudo, y pensó que, en realidad, no era mal actor.

Julieta saltó al escenario, casi literalmente, y entonces fue cuando Serena decidió que la forma más madura de sobrellevar aquello era no prestar atención al hecho de que los actores eran nudistas, y disfrutar de la obra. Al fin y al cabo, era Shakespeare.

Aquella estrategia funcionó hasta la escena de la noche de bodas. Entonces, los actores cortaron gran parte del texto original y se pusieron a disfrutar del acontecimiento como era debido.

Julieta no era precisamente una adolescente, pero se la veía muy entusiasmada con la idea, y con una sola mirada, Serena supo que Romeo estaba preparado para la acción.

Rodaron por el escenario besándose. Paseó la mirada por el pequeño teatro. Había movimiento en algunos de los asientos. Todos los gemidos y los suspiros no venían precisamente del escenario.

—Lo siento muchísimo. Esto es prácticamente una orgía —le dijo a Darien.

—En verso pentámetro. Asombroso.

Serena nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida. Y aun así, en aquel espectáculo de Shakespeare, en aquel teatro sucio, cada vez estaba más excitada y era más consciente del hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Oía su respiración y sentía su calor. Cuando sus brazos se rozaron, accidentalmente, ella casi soltó un grito por la sensación que le subió por el cuerpo.

Cruzó las piernas, deseando haber ido a aquel espectáculo ella sola. O con Lita, con la cual se habría reído mucho, o aún mejor, no haber ido.

A su lado, Darien estaba completamente rígido y callado. Debía de estar igual de mortificado que ella, pero Serena no quiso mirar para averiguarlo.

Al menos, no hubo intermedio. No habría sido capaz de charlar para entretenerse durante quince minutos. Se habría limitado a abandonar la búsqueda de Armand Chance y habría intentado localizarlo por otros medios. La obra siguió su curso. La cama, después del trote que había sufrido, fue pronto transformada en una tumba, y los amantes quedaron inermes y desnudos en mitad del escenario.

—Y yo que creía que Shakespeare era aburrido —dijo Darien, después de los aplausos.

—Ni una palabra. No quiero ni oír una palabra —le advirtió Serena con la cara de color granate.

Él se rió malvadamente, disfrutando del momento.

—Vamos a buscar a ese hombre antes de que se vista y se vaya.

— ¿Y por dónde vamos a entrar al escenario para pasar a la parte de atrás?

—Por donde salió Romeo, por allí —y, tomándola de la mano, la guió hasta uno de los lados del escenario. De repente, se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad en una habitación llena de polvo. Un poco más allá había una escalera iluminada con una bombilla, y cuando la subieron, salieron a un pequeño pasillo. Al final se oían voces que salían de una habitación.

—Me parece que eso son los camerinos —dijo Darien.

Ella le lanzó una mirada para indicarle que se callara y llamó a la puerta. Se abrió unos centímetros.

— ¿Sí? —era Mercucio, pero ya no estaba desnudo. Parecía un estudiante, con una camiseta rota y unos vaqueros muy gastados, y unos cuantos granos en la cara, mal afeitada.

—Estamos buscando a Armand Chance —le dijo Serena.

La cara desapareció.

—Eh, Armand, te están buscando.

Serena oyó una voz que respondía, y después, otra vez a Mercucio.

—No sé. Parecen asistentes sociales, o algo así.

Más murmullos.

—No. Díselo tú mismo.

Entonces apareció Romeo, mirando por el hueco de la puerta, con expresión de desconfianza.

— ¿Armand Chance?

— ¿Qué quieren?

—Lo hemos visto en la obra, ha estado fantástico —dijo Serena con una sonrisa, para intentar vencer su reticencia.

— ¿Sí? Gracias —respondió, y enseguida intentó cerrar la puerta.

Darien metió el pie entre la puerta y el quicio.

—También queremos hablar con usted —le dijo.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Es sobre un amigo suyo, el doctor Ersatz.

De repente, se puso nervioso.

—No conozco a ese tipo —dijo, y una vez más intentó cerrar la puerta. Darien no quitó el pie.

—Quizá Julieta lo conozca. Vamos a preguntarle.

Serena se quedó asombrada por lo que había dicho Darien, pero aquello hizo que Romeo diera un salto. En los ojos azul claro de Armand Chance se dibujó el pánico.

—Ya le he dicho que no lo conozco. Ella tampoco lo conoce. Y ahora váyanse.

—Mire, Armand. O nos dedica unos minutos, o le diré a su compañera lo que hace usted con las señoras solitarias. Usted elige.

Armand Chance se quedó allí mirándolos durante un instante.

—Armand, cariño, ¿quién es? —Serena reconoció la voz de Julieta.

— ¿Y bien? —presionó Darien.

Armand Chance se volvió y dijo:

—Es gente de un periódico. Quieren entrevistarme. Volveré en media hora —y desapareció de la puerta. Serena oyó un beso y después él volvió con un paquete de tabaco en las manos. Pasó por delante de ellos y los guió por el pasillo hasta otra habitación.

Serena entró primero. Era una pequeña oficina con un escritorio de metal. Había periódicos viejos y un teléfono, y un ordenador prehistórico.

Armand cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el escritorio.

—Somos los abogados que representamos a Mina Kou y necesitamos su ayuda —dijo Darien, con calma.

—No sé…

—Ahórreselo. Usted tiene algo bueno, y supongo que no querrá estropearlo. Me apuesto algo a que esa Julieta cuida muy bien de usted, dentro y fuera del escenario.

Serena miró fijamente a Darien. ¿Se estaba inventando todo aquello? Sin embargo, parecía que su farol era cierto. Armand se apoyó contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieren?

Después de aquello, todo fue fácil. Serena sacó la declaración jurada que decía que Armand nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con Mina Kou, y además, que ella nunca había subido a su apartamento.

Él lo leyó y ella le prestó un bolígrafo.

—Firme al final, si lo que dice el documento es cierto.

—Sí, es cierto. ¿Y qué obtengo yo?

—La buena conciencia de estar salvando un matrimonio —le respondió ella.

—Mire, yo tengo gastos. Muchos gastos. Y me imagino que le estoy haciendo un favor a esta señora. Deberían recompensarme.

Darien abrió la puerta y salió sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Adónde va? ¿A quién va a molestar? —Entonces salió corriendo detrás de Darien—. Eh, amigo. Venga aquí. Voy a firmarlo. No tendré que ir al juzgado, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Darien desde la puerta.

El hombre firmó el papel y después tiró el bolígrafo en la mesa.

—Aquí tienen. ¿Puedo irme?

—Muchas gracias, señor Chance —dijo Serena. Tomó el documento, lo guardó en su carpeta y no tocó el bolígrafo de la mesa.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del teatro, Serena respiró profundamente, aliviada por haber salido de aquella atmósfera polvorienta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías? —le preguntó a Darien en cuanto estuvieron en su coche.

— ¿Te refieres a que Julieta era su novia?

—Sí.

—Miré el póster. Ella es la productora y directora. Probablemente, está financiando la obra, y seguramente paga otras muchas cuentas de Romeo —dijo él, y se encogió de hombros—. Sólo ha sido un presentimiento.

— ¿Intuición masculina? —bromeó ella.

—Ríete, si te apetece —dijo él, mientras se metía entre el tráfico.

Serena sonrió.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —respondió ella. Durante el camino, charlaron sobre Mina Kou y sobre el caso, pero no hablaron de la obra. Él sonrió pícaramente varias veces, pero ni siquiera mencionó el título.

Detuvo el coche en casa de Serena. Ella salió del coche, y él la siguió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Acompañarte hasta la puerta. Según mi abuela, eso es lo que hacen los caballeros.

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—Gracias.

— ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar?

Serena miró su reloj de muñeca.

—Son casi las doce, y yo he cenado antes. Además, tú también.

—No me refería a esta noche. Me refería al sábado.

Serena se lo quedó mirando. Se sentía muy confusa, y al mismo tiempo el corazón le latía apresuradamente de impaciencia.

— ¿Necesitas hablar de algo?

Él suspiró.

—Para ser tan lista, algunas veces eres muy obtusa. Quiero una cita de verdad. Tú y yo.

Ella dijo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

—Tú sólo sales con mujeres imposibles.

—Exacto —dijo él con una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta, indignada.

—Yo no soy imposible.

—Te mantienes apartada, digamos.

—Oh… Yo… —tartamudeó.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres?

—Salir contigo —repitió ella.

Lo miró y pensó en lo mucho que quería hacerlo y en lo asustada que estaba. Ser amigos ya era complicado, así que salir juntos…

—No sé. Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, así que ¿por qué estropearlo?

—Sólo es una cena. No te estoy pidiendo que elijamos la cubertería.

Ella pensó en pasar una velada con él, y sintió que se le entrecerraban los ojos al darse cuenta de uno de los posibles aspectos de aquella cita.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el beso de buenas noches?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Va a haber un beso de buenas noches? ¿Después de la cena?

Él se quedó pensándolo.

—Eso depende de cómo te comportes en la cita.

—Bueno, suponiendo que pase el riguroso examen de Darien Chiba y me las arregle para haber demostrado, al final de la velada, que no soy nada de lo siguiente: bulímica, psicótica, con fijación por la figura paterna, ni con fijación por los abogados, ni tonta, ni sucia.

—Entonces, yo diría que las posibilidades de que haya un beso de final de cita son bastantes.

Aunque ella estuviera bromeando y coqueteando, bajo sus palabras había miedo. Cambiar su relación podría estropearla. ¿Y si ella le desilusionaba? ¿Y si aquello terminaba con su amistad?

—No sé. Me resulta extraño. Lo del beso. ¿Y si nos ponemos muy nerviosos?

— ¿Por el beso?

—Podría suceder. Podríamos besarnos fatal, podríamos chocar con los dientes o con la nariz. Podría ser un…

Sus palabras se cortaron con un pequeño maullido cuando él dio un paso hacia delante, la tomó entre sus brazos y le cubrió la boca con los labios.

Cálido y firme, dulce y _sexy_, su beso prometía mucho más. Cuando superó la impresión de estar besándose con Darien, y empezó a derretirse, ya no la estaba besando. Se retiró y la dejó temblorosa y aún más confusa.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó.

— ¿Se han chocado nuestras narices?

—No.

— ¿Y los dientes?

—No —pero no habían abierto la boca, así que aquella no era una pregunta justa.

— ¿Te ha gustado?

—No me ha disgustado.

—Bueno, pues entonces el beso ya está resuelto. Te recogeré el sábado a las ocho.

Y mientras él se alejaba, ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, que les parece este capítulo, la neta quería subirlos juntos, el anterior y este, pero la neta quieras dejarlas con la duda un poco más, y espero sus opiniones al respecto, ahora Darien esta tratando de conquistarla, al menos eso intentará, creen que ella se deje?<strong>

**En fin, gracias por sus rw y espero muchos más… jajaja, si les apetece…**

**Besos **

**Ángel Negro**


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

—¿Es que soy ligera de cascos? —le lloriqueó Serena a Lita, después de un partido de _squash_ que le había dejado el cuerpo dolorido.

Lita soltó una carcajada.

—Cariño, tienes más en común con una monja que con alguien ligero de cascos.

Ella destapó la botella de agua y se bebió la mitad de un trago.

—Estoy tan confundida… Voy a acostarme con Neptuno el viernes, y el sábado voy a salir con Darien. ¿Eso no es ser ligera de cascos?

—Podría serlo, si fueras a acostarte con Darien el sábado, pero por lo agobiada que estás sólo por un beso, no creo que eso vaya a suceder.

A Serena se le cayó el agua por la barbilla cuando se le abrió la boca del asombro.

—Por supuesto que no voy a acostarme con Darien. Sólo quiero decir que… —sus zapatillas de deporte chirriaron cuando se tropezó con el muro de fuera de la pista de _squash_. En el pasillo olía a goma y a sudor, y desde las pistas se oía el sonido rítmico y aburrido de los golpes de la pelota. —Oh, Lita. No sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Su amiga tenía una pierna doblada y estaba haciendo estiramientos a su lado.

—¿Quieres acostarte con Darien?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? Es fantástico en la cama.

A Serena le resbaló más agua por la barbilla.

—¡Por eso! —siseó frenéticamente, meneando la mano entre ella y su amiga—. Esa es la razón. No puedo acostarme con un tipo con el que se ha acostado mi mejor amiga. Uno con el que casi se casa.

—¿Por qué no? A mí no me importa. Y obviamente, a él tampoco —Lita estiró la otra pierna, y después la apoyó en la pared para extenderla aún más—. Yo ya he encontrado a mi compañero perfecto, pero Darien todavía está buscando. Y tú todavía estás buscando. Bueno, tú no estás buscando, pero deberías.

—Pero Darien es mi amigo.

—Andrew es mi amigo. Créeme, el sexo es mucho mejor cuando te cae bien tu pareja.

—¿Te importaría no tocar el tema del sexo?

—Mira, si es eso todo lo que te preocupa…

—No, no es todo lo que me preocupa, pero oh, demonios. Ya me estoy acostando con otro.

—El tipo misterioso del sexo. Muy bien.

—No lo llames así.

—¿Y cómo me sugieres que lo llame? —le preguntó Lita con una dulzura engañosa—. Ni siquiera sabes su maldito nombre.

—Hay algo entre nosotros. No sé cómo explicarlo. Quiero que todo termine, pero no puedo.

—Serena, ¿es que tienes una obsesión del tipo de la de _Nueve semanas y media? _—Lita había terminado de estirarse y la miraba preocupada—. Eres la única persona del mundo que no puede tener una aventura ligera. Tienes que convertirla en algo totalmente serio.

Serena le dio una patadita al suelo.

—Yo… tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia él.

—¿Por un tipo del que ni siquiera sabes el nombre?

Parecía una locura. Ella lo sabía. Era una locura. Pero Serena nunca había sido de las que rehuían la verdad. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo y murmuró:

—Sí.

—Entonces, si vas a destruir cualquier oportunidad de salir con Darien por ese tipo, mejor averigua quién es. Puede que sientas cosas diferentes cuando lo veas a la luz.

—Tienes razón. Sé que tienes razón. Tengo que averiguar quién es.

Pero no quería. Tenía el presentimiento de que sólo le causaría complicaciones.

XOXOXO

Lita tenía razón, admitió Serena más tarde, mientras se tiraba en la cama. Estaba físicamente agotada por el partido de _squash_, pero mentalmente demasiado inquieta como para dormir. No podía malograr su relación con Darien porque sintiera algo hacia el extraño.

Simplemente, no era lógico. Y Serena siempre seguía la lógica.

Darien. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él? ¿Cuándo habría empezado él a sentir algo por ella? Dio una vuelta por la cama. ¿Y por qué tenía que ocurrir todo aquello, precisamente, en aquel momento?

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había dicho Lita, ella tenía su propio código de conducta. No le parecía bien acostarse con un hombre el viernes y salir con otro el sábado. No iría al hotel el día siguiente. Telefonearía y dejaría un mensaje cancelando la cita. Así no tendría aquellos remordimientos por salir con Darien el sábado.

Después de tomar aquella determinación, se sintió mucho más virtuosa y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, llevó a cabo su ritual de prepararse para el trabajo en un tiempo récord. Miró al teléfono cuando se estaba marchando, pero pensó que podría llamar al hotel desde la oficina.

Cuando se sentó detrás de su escritorio, le resultó imposible descolgar el teléfono. Cada vez que iba a cancelar la cita, recordaba sus brazos fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo. Oía su voz susurrándole sugerencias eróticas al oído, y sentía sus labios en la piel. La necesidad de estar con él de nuevo era irresistible.

Se dijo a sí misma que sería un detalle de cortesía básica despedirse de aquel hombre en persona. Aquello era lo que iba a hacer. Iría al hotel y le explicaría por qué no podía verlo de nuevo.

XOXOXO

Darien echó la maquinilla de afeitar y una botella de aceite perfumado en la bolsa de viaje. Le dolía el cuerpo al imaginarse extendiendo aquel aceite sobre ella, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por sus curvas.

¿Aparecería aquella noche?

No estaba seguro. Él le había lanzado un desafío al pedirle salir. Pero por mucho que adorase aquellas noches de los viernes, no creía que pudiera mantener durante más tiempo la situación. ¿Cuántas veces, en la oficina, había tenido que contenerse para no darle un beso, o hacerle una caricia, o mirarla como lo hacían los amantes?

Cerró la cremallera de la bolsa.

Algún día iba a meter la pata.

Y entonces, ella lo odiaría.

Mientras bajaba al garaje, iba pensando que la mayoría de los hombres matarían por lo que él tenía. Una mujer bella y deseable que iba a él sólo en busca de sexo. Sin complicaciones, sin ataduras.

Y, malvadamente, era él el que quería aquellas ataduras. Demonios, no ataduras, sino cabos irrompibles que la unieran a él.

Quería tomarla a la luz. Mirar dentro de sus ojos azules mientras embistiera con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo. Quería ver cómo su piel se sonrojaba y oír cómo sus labios pronunciaban su nombre en el éxtasis.

Puso la bolsa en la parte de atrás del coche y se sentó tras el volante, sintiendo que le dolía el cuerpo de excitación.

El sexo con Serena era algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Pero quería mucho más. Quería presumir de ella en público, que la gente supiera que era suya. No sólo una noche a la semana, sino todas las noches.

Mientras conducía a través del tráfico de la noche del viernes, reflexionó sobre el aprieto en el que él mismo se había colocado. Se estaba preparando para acostarse con la mujer aquella noche, y al día siguiente saldría con ella. Dejó escapar una risa de impotencia, de disgusto. Quizá debiera llamar al hotel y dejarle una mensaje para cancelar la cita. Acabar con todo aquello antes de que ella lo averiguara. Entonces podría conquistarla tal y como debería haberlo hecho desde el principio.

Tomó el teléfono móvil, pero volvió a dejarlo en el asiento. Si Neptuno cancelaba la cita, entonces el viejo Darien quedaría como consuelo. Oh, no.

Serena tenía que elegir a Darien por encima de Neptuno.

Su amante nocturno y misterioso había ayudado a Serena a que su sexualidad dormida se despertara. Y había llegado la hora de que hiciera un movimiento hacia un hombre de carne y hueso, uno que le pidiera su tiempo y su atención. Que le pidiera cosas que ella quisiera dar, porque le importara.

¿Haría ella la elección correcta? La luz del semáforo al que acababa de llegar se puso roja. Frenó y tomó el móvil para llamar al hotel.

Tuvo una punzada de desilusión. No había mensajes para el señor Neptuno de la habitación 1604.

Ella iba a ir a su cita. Buenas noticias para Neptuno. Malas noticias para Darien.

Llegó pronto y caminó por el vestíbulo hacia el ascensor, excitado e impaciente por las horas que tenía por delante. Le llamó la atención el escaparate de una de las tiendas de regalos del hotel, y se paró a observarlo. Había paraguas y pañuelos de seda, estampados con pinturas del Chicago Institute of Art, y aquello le dio una idea. Se fijó en un pañuelo en particular, de colores azules y granates, que a Serena le quedaría muy bien.

Quería verla mientras hacían el amor. Quizá hubiera encontrado la forma.

Entró en la tienda y compró el pañuelo. Era suave y frío, un poco parecido a la mujer al que iba destinado.

—Ah, le gusta Renoir —le dijo el dependiente mientras envolvía el paquete y lo metía en una bolsa.

—Sí —respondió él. En realidad, ni se había dado cuenta de qué pintura era, sólo había estado atento a los colores y a cómo quedarían con la piel clara de Serena cuando le tapara los ojos con el pañuelo.

Una vez que estuvo en la habitación, tomó su ducha habitual y se puso el albornoz sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Desempaquetó el frasco de aceite y puso unos cuantos preservativos en la mesilla de noche. Después sacó una magnolia del papel donde la había envuelto y la puso en un vaso de agua.

El olor de la flor le dio ideas, y miró el paquete del pañuelo, preguntándose si tendría oportunidad de usarlo. Rompió el papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo del albornoz.

Después, se tumbó en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, a esperar. Ya estaba excitado. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien tan predecible como el perro de Paulov. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en los viernes por la noche, u oler una magnolia, para excitarse.

Eran casi las once. Mientras se sentía cada vez más excitado, deseaba que ella no llegara. Quería que dejara plantado a Neptuno. Por Darien.

Casi se desilusionó al oír un suave golpe en la puerta.

—Justo a su hora —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se levantaba y apagaba las luces para dejar la habitación totalmente a oscuras.

Al abrir la puerta, ella estaba allí, y la desilusión desapareció.

Se besaron ávidamente, ansiosos por sentir las caricias del otro. Al acariciarle las mejillas con las palmas de las manos, él notó que ella estaba fría, y después caliente, cuando le sacó la camisa de los vaqueros y le tocó la espalda. Ella se estremeció, y él sintió sus músculos bajo su delicada piel. Era tan esbelta que Darien notó cada una de sus vértebras mientras sus manos ascendían por la espalda.

Percibió la esencia de su excitación bajo el perfume ligero que ella llevaba siempre. Y también percibía una esencia de magnolia. La combinación lo volvió loco de lujuria. Por suerte, ella llevaba algo como una falda vaquera con velcro, porque no estaba de humor para botones. Necesitaba poner las manos en su carne.

Ella suspiró un suave «sí» cuando él le quitó la camisa.

—Estaba pensando en cancelar la cita de hoy —le dijo.

La esperanza le saltó en el pecho. ¿Se despediría de él? ¿Se decidiría por Darien?

—¿Y por qué ibas a cancelarla? —susurró él mientras le frotaba las palmas de las manos contra los pechos, sintiendo cómo se le endurecían los pezones.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. ¿Le contaría lo de su cita con Darien? Él esperaba que sí con todo su corazón.

Finalmente, Serena respondió, tan suavemente como antes, pero con un tono de duda extraño en ella.

—¿Tú piensas en mí durante la semana?

Demonios, quería que lo dejara. Pero no podía mentirle para hacérselo más fácil.

—Sí —susurró él, acercándola a su cuerpo y enterrando la cara en su pelo, tal y como deseaba hacerlo durante toda la semana en la oficina—. Sí pienso en ti.

La respiración de Serena era temblorosa cuando lo besó, con los labios suaves y llenos de pasión.

—Yo también pienso en ti.

—¿Y en qué piensas?

—En cómo estamos juntos. Ni siquiera sé quién eres, pero me siento como si te conociera. Hay una conexión entre nosotros, y eso me asusta.

Él sintió que temblaba mientras suspiraba aquellas palabras contra sus labios, y no pudo evitar calmarla.

—No te preocupes.

—Pienso en esto —dijo ella, apartando el albornoz y frotando sus pechos desnudos, seductoramente, contra el torso de él, y sintiendo cómo se excitaba más y más—. Pero también pienso en quién eres tú, y desearía poder llamarte a veces. Me pregunto si te acuerdas de mí.

Allí estaba la apertura que él necesitaba.

—Quizá debieras encontrar a un hombre de verdad —susurró.

—Quizá ya lo tenga.

¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Se refería a Neptuno o a Darien? Todo aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Y quizá ya sea hora de que averigües quién soy. Adelante, enciende la luz —dijo Darien.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando descubriera que ya se había acostado con su buen amigo Darien, por el que se había puesto tan nerviosa ante el hecho de besarlo? Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta y tragó saliva. Sintió que se movía. ¿Iba hacia el interruptor de la luz? Pasó un minuto. Dos. Estaba tan oscuro como antes. Tan oscuro como el más profundo de los secretos.

Cuando ella habló, su voz le llegó desde la cama.

—No quiero saberlo. No quiero que esto cambie. Al menos, no todavía.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ya había cambiado?

—De acuerdo —dijo él, por fin, dejando el dilema a un lado al sentir que sus necesidades físicas se hacían cada vez más intensas—. Necesito verte —dijo, y fue hacia la cama tanteando la pared, vacilando en la oscuridad hasta que la tocó.

—¿Qué vas a… —ella se quedó sin respiración cuando él le pasó, jugueteando, el pañuelo de seda por los pechos. Se aseguró de que sintiera la suave tela en los pezones. Se los había besado y lamido muchas veces. ¿Serían de color melocotón? ¿Rojos? Necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—Parece ropa interior —respondió Serena.

—Es un pañuelo de seda. Lo vi y pensé en ti.

—Yo no suelo llevar pañuelos —respondió ella, con algo de aprensión en la voz. ¿Es que estaría pensando que él quería atarla? No era una mala idea, pero no era lo que tenía en mente aquella noche. Sin embargo, ella no tenía por qué saberlo todavía.

—No es un accesorio de moda —le dijo. Dejó el pañuelo durante un momento y le quitó la falda y las medias, y después continuó acariciándola con la prenda de seda.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —en su voz latía una excitación inconfundible, y algo de nervios.

—Voy a taparte los ojos.

Él sonrió al oír su suave sonido de asombro.

—No vas a obligarme a comer mermelada de cerezas, ¿verdad?

Él se rió.

—No. Voy a encender la luz para verte. Toda entera.

Ella gruñó y se movió bajo él. ¿Se habría excitado o no le había gustado la idea? Era difícil de saber.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

—Voy a encender la luz de todos modos, tengas los ojos tapados o no.

—Podría irme ahora mismo —dijo ella.

—Es otra posibilidad.

Él casi podía oír las ruedas del mecanismo de su cerebro chirriando mientras procesaba la nueva idea. ¿Se prestaría al juego y se haría mucho más vulnerable ante él, o se iría?

El hombre maduro que había en él sabía que lo mejor que podría hacer ella sería marcharse y empezar desde cero, al día siguiente, como Darien.

Pero el hombre maduro no estaba en la cama con ella en aquel momento, atormentado por la necesidad de ver desnuda a la mujer a la que le iba a hacer el amor, a excepción de un pañuelo de seda tapándole los ojos.

Mientras ella evaluaba las ventajas y los inconvenientes de aquello con su cabeza analítica, él le cubrió la garganta de besos, pasándole el pañuelo por el cuerpo.

—No sé —dijo ella, con voz de estar muy excitada.

—Por si esto te ayuda a decidirte, es un pañuelo de muy buen gusto. Está estampado con un cuadro de Renoir.

—Me encanta el impresionismo —dijo ella con un rastro de risa en la voz.

—Cierra los ojos.

—Prométeme que no…

—Nada de cerezas. No las soporto. Confía en mí.

—Sí —dijo ella, y aunque estaban en la oscuridad más completa, él supo que había cerrado los ojos.

Dobló el pañuelo y se lo ató alrededor de la cabeza, palpándola cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no veía nada.

—No está fuerte. Puedes quitártelo cuando quieras.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás preparada?

Ella le agarró el brazo y él sintió su mano cálida contra la piel.

—Espero que no te desilusione.

Le besó los labios.

—Ya sé que eres preciosa. He sentido, besado y adorado cada centímetro de tu piel. Ahora necesito verte.

Ella debió de percibir la sinceridad en su susurro, porque le soltó el brazo. Él, entonces, alcanzó lentamente el interruptor de la luz y la encendió.

Bajo la claridad repentina, guiñó los ojos, y durante un momento estuvo cegado por la visión de su piel pálida bañada en luz. Guiñó los ojos de nuevo y entonces se le acostumbraron a la luz.

—Di algo —le pidió ella, y él notó el nerviosismo en aquellas palabras. ¿Qué podía decir?

Se imaginaba que era maravillosa bajo la ropa, pero no se había acercado.

—Eres mucho más bonita de lo que pensaba —le susurró.

Había visto su cara muchas veces y en estados de ánimo muy diferentes, pero nunca de aquella forma, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas delicadamente sonrosadas por la excitación sexual y los labios húmedos e hinchados. Tenía el cuello largo y los brazos ligeramente musculosos.

Sus pechos eran pequeños, pero redondos y firmes, y tenía los pezones oscuros, como los pétalos de las rosas a finales de verano. Oh, Dios, ya estaba pensando estupideces otra vez.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

Ella debía de estar sintiendo la adoración de su mirada y disfrutando de la sensación.

—Veo tu piel, de color alabastro —le recorrió el cuello con el dedo, mientras veía, con una sonrisa, cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina—. No, no de alabastro —se corrigió—. Como una magnolia.

Ella se rió suavemente, y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco más de rojo.

—Piel blanca manchada de rosa. Y justo en el centro del capullo, el rosa se vuelve tan oscuro que es casi morado —y le tocó los pezones—. Aquí, eres de ese color.

Entonces le tomó uno con la boca, y después el otro. Ella gimió suavemente.

Levantó la cabeza para ver su reacción y poder describírsela.

—Y al lamértelos, se han oscurecido aún más y brillan. Como… como… —¿como qué? ¿Como rubíes? Demonios, ojalá hubiera elegido como asignatura optativa Poesía en vez de Ciencia Política.

Mientras la miraba, le vino de nuevo la imagen perfecta a la mente.

—Como las magnolias después de la lluvia. Las gotas de agua se meten dentro del capullo y hacen que sea más oscuro.

—Oh —dijo ella mientras se le aceleraba la respiración.

Los pezones húmedos subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus exhalaciones, y él tuvo ganas de besárselos de nuevo.

Y lo hizo. Con todo el tiempo del mundo, mordisqueándoselos y atrapándolos con los labios. Oyó sus suaves suspiros de placer, y lo que era mejor, pudo levantar la cabeza y verla mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Su mirada viajó por todo su cuerpo.

—Me encanta tu estómago.

Ella se rió, suavemente, sin aliento.

—¿De verdad?

—Es como el de una bailarina.

—Cuando era niña hacía danza irlandesa —dijo ella.

Él casi respondió «lo sé», pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—Tienes el ombligo más profundo de lo que pensaba. Ahí cabría una cucharada entera de mermelada de cerezas.

Ella volvió a reírse.

Entonces él bajó la mirada.

—Y esto —tomó su vello púbico entre los dedos y le dio un suave tirón, que hizo que Serena emitiera un gemido tembloroso—. No puedo ni siquiera describir lo magnífica que eres en esta parte.

—Inténtalo.

Y, sabiendo lo mucho que estaba excitando aquello a Serena, lo intentó de veras.

—Tienes el vello más oscuro que el de la cabeza, y más rizado, y me excita mucho. Es como cuando una mujer lleva un camisón muy transparente, que te deja ver algo, pero no todo. Cuando estás así tumbada, con las piernas casi cerradas, atisbo algo. Es del mismo color que tus pezones. Del mismo color oscuro que el interior de una magnolia cuando llueve —y nunca podría mirar un magnolio de nuevo sin tener una erección—. Pero si abres las piernas un poco… —le tomó los muslos y los separó. Ella no se resistió ni ayudó, simplemente, se quedó quieta y dejó que él la abriera—. Te veo entera. Tienes la piel más rosa en los lados, y muy roja por dentro.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se inclinó. La abrió suavemente con los pulgares y ella elevó las caderas, arqueándose. Él tragó saliva antes de poder continuar, cuando vio su belleza más profunda revelándose ante sus ojos.

—Y por dentro, dentro de tu cuerpo, el color es incluso más intenso. Brilla.

Ella gimió.

—Es como un rubí. Rojo y reluciente —y muy, muy bello.

Él trazó el borde de su apertura con la lengua, y ella se arqueó aún más.

—Y cuando te toco con la lengua, todo se hincha y se vuelve más oscuro —de nuevo, él recorrió el borde de su entrada con la lengua, y sintió que ella temblaba.

—Oh, por favor —le rogó Serena.

Su grito de ansia le llegó a lo más profundo, y puso los labios alrededor del centro de su feminidad para succionarlo. Después dejó de hacerlo y lo lamió, acariciándoselo con la lengua. Viajó por todo el área, probándola, mordisqueándola, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos para saborear la vista de lo que se extendía delante de él.

Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, y después otro, mientras la acariciaba por fuera con la lengua.

Serena subió las caderas y empujó hacia Darien en la cama, mientras él miraba hacia arriba para ver su cabeza moviéndose en la almohada y sus pechos arqueándose. Estaba cada vez más húmeda y cálida, y apretaba más y más sus dedos. En pocos instantes, dejó escapar un grito cuando su cuerpo empezó a vibrar con espasmos bajo su lengua.

La propia necesidad que él sentía era tan abrumadora que tomó un preservativo y se lo puso con las manos temblorosas. Entró en ella con sus últimos temblores.

Entonces, la llevó alto de nuevo, sosteniéndole las mejillas mientras la amaba. No podía verle los ojos, así que se concentró en su boca, hinchada, sexy y húmeda de sus besos. Se apoyó sobre los codos y le miró el pecho. Estaba enrojecido. Él nunca podría haber visto lo que le hacía un orgasmo si su amor hubiera continuado en la oscuridad.

Observó cómo movía la cabeza por la almohada y el pañuelo se convertía en una mancha verde y azul mientras ella perdía el control de nuevo. Él quería que aquello durase para siempre, pero a pesar de que se hubiera hecho pasar por el dios Neptuno, él no era más que un mortal. Añadirle la vista a los otros sentidos había sido demasiado.

Empujando cada vez más fuerte, la llevó hasta el punto en que empezó a emitir los grititos desesperados que a él le encantaba oír. Se moría por besarla, pero se contuvo por el exquisito placer de verla llegar al orgasmo.

Pero en el momento crucial, ella atrajo su cabeza y apretó su boca contra los labios. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La besó con ansia, y juntos llegaron a lo más alto.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia está muy hot, y me encanta, jaja, pobre Darien, se siente inseguro frente a Neptuno, jaja, esperemos que Sere no lo eche a perder no? Creo que esta enamorada de los dos, aunque no lo sabe aun, jaja<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, las quiero, gracias por seguir la historia, besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

¿Era posible estar enamorada de alguien a quien no habías visto jamás?, se preguntó Serena, mientras se paseaba por su casa. ¿Podrían ser todos aquellos sentimientos debidos al sexo?

¿Y cómo era posible que quedara con un hombre cuando todavía podía saborear a otro en los labios? Se había permitido ser totalmente vulnerable al dios del mar la noche anterior. Había hecho algo que no recordaba haber hecho nunca: perder el control.

Y realmente, le había gustado.

Sin embargo, unas cuantas horas después se estaba arreglando para salir con Darien. ¿Por qué, justo cuando necesitaba un amigo con el que hablar, él empezaba a mostrar interés en ella como mujer?

Había pensado en romper con Neptuno la noche anterior. Y en vez de aquello, se había enamorado. No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Miró el teléfono. Cada vez que lo hacía, parecía que le estaba diciendo que llamara a Darien y le dijera que no podía salir con él.

Se tiró en el sofá y puso los pies en alto. Si no podía dejar a Neptuno, tendría que dejar la relación con Darien, antes incluso de que hubiera una relación que dejar.

Se acercó al teléfono y marcó su número, pero tuvo problemas al ver los botones, porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El teléfono sonó y ella se obligó a no colgar.

—Calefactores Harvard, ¿dígame? —respondió una voz alegre.

—Disculpe, creo que me he confundido —dijo ella con un sollozo.

Con las manos temblorosas, colgó. Había marcado mal. Aquello debía de ser algún tipo de señal. No debía cancelar la cita.

Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba estar con Darien. Era listo, _sexy_ y divertido, pero había algo más profundo, algo más suave que se había desarrollado gradualmente entre ellos. Algo que ella había notado recientemente.

No podía cancelar la cita.

Oh, demonios. No sabía qué iba a hacer.

Se metió en la ducha, y mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, oía un susurro, el eco de una voz que comparaba sus pechos y otras partes más íntimas con las magnolias.

Aunque se excitó al acordarse, se frotó más fuerte con la esponja, como si pudiera quitarse del cuerpo lo que había hecho con el extraño. No quería enamorarse de él. No podía.

Si no tenía cuidado, terminaría con el mismo dilema que Mina Kou, abandonando a un hombre de carne y hueso por una fantasía.

¿Por qué habría ido a Nueva Orleans? ¿Por qué?

Si alguna vez llegaba a ser socia, presionaría para que terminaran aquel tipo de convenciones de la empresa. Si los miembros de la firma tenían que reunirse, que lo hicieran en una sala de juntas.

El telefonillo de casa de Serena sonó. Aunque ya se lo esperaba, el sonido hizo que se le cayera el bolso.

Durante un momento, pensó que no iba a contestar. Se quedaría allí escondida. Siempre y cuando se quedara allí, no tendría que admitir que su relación con Darien estaba cambiando.

No sabía si quería que cambiara.

Intentó tragarse los nervios que tenía en la garganta. Estaba nerviosa por Darien. Su vida, que una vez había sido ordenada, se había convertido en un caos.

Apretó el botón para contestar, y la voz de Darien le llegó tan alegre y fuerte como siempre. ¿Por qué él no estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, como ella?

De repente, no quiso que él subiera a su apartamento. No importaba que tuviera su llave y ella tuviera la de casa de Darien, y que él hubiera estado allí muchísimas veces. Aquello podría ser una señal equivocada para una primera cita.

Suspiró. Su amistad ya había cambiado.

—Ya bajo —le dijo.

Bajó las escaleras andando para intentar retrasar lo inevitable, al menos durante cuarenta y cinco segundos. Después no pudo hacer otra cosa que saludarlo.

—Hola —dijo él—. Estás muy guapa —eran las palabras que diría cualquiera, pero justo cuando Serena empezaba a pensar que quizá estuviera haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena y estaba empezando a relajarse, miró hacia arriba y vio sus ojos.

No había duda del calor que desprendía su mirada.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón y una sensación extraña la invadió, algo como un mareo. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero no pudo.

Él tenía los ojos plateados de la luz que salía del edificio. Su pelo espeso y ondulado estaba recién peinado, y llevaba un traje ligero de verano.

Al darse cuenta de que él había hecho un esfuerzo especial al arreglarse, Serena sintió de nuevo una punzada de nervios.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —soltó ella, sin poder contenerse.

—Porque es sano comer tres veces al día.

—No estoy hablando de la cena. Estoy hablando de… —hizo un gesto desesperado—. ¡Esto! ¡De nosotros!

Él la tomó del brazo, como si fueran una pareja de ancianos que salían del edificio.

—Vamos. Vamos a andar un poco.

¿Cómo era posible que su voz sonara tan calmada y segura cuando ella se sentía como si el mundo hubiera empezado a girar en la dirección equivocada?

Caminaron un poco deprisa, y cada vez que sus brazos se rozaban, ella sentía un impacto de calor.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con la señorita Relaciones Públicas? —le preguntó cuando sintió que el silencio se hacía demasiado pesado.

—No pasó nada. No era mi tipo.

Serena sintió un ligero alivio, lo cual la molestó e hizo que se sintiera insegura.

—Estaba cuerda, quieres decir.

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de frustración.

—Muy bien, las cartas sobre la mesa. Se trata de lo siguiente. Estoy cansado de salir con esas mujeres.

— ¿Con las de los cuerpos impresionantes y las mentes poco desarrolladas?

—Algunas de ellas eran muy agradables.

Ella soltó una risita. Aquello era más normal. Tomarle el pelo a Darien acerca de sus horribles mujeres, y que él le tomara el pelo acerca de la falta de hombres en su vida.

—Seguro que sí. Sobre todo Sugar. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? La trajiste a la fiesta de Navidad del bufete, y en cuanto oyó las primeras notas de _Santa Claus is coming to town, _empezó a quitarse…

—Sí. Me acuerdo. Pero ¿sabes lo que me gustaba de ella?

—Podría arriesgarme a mencionar un par de cosas.

—No lo analizaba todo. Salía para divertirse, y normalmente lo conseguía. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—No es exactamente profundo ni satisfactorio a largo plazo, ¿no?

—No, pero es muy satisfactorio a corto plazo —entonces, miró la hora y levantó el brazo para llamar a un taxi que torcía la esquina hacia ellos.

Satisfactorio a corto plazo. Pensó en aquello mientras el taxi avanzaba por las calles. Como su fiesta de sexo de cada viernes con el señor Neptuno.

El restaurante era tranquilo y elegante, exactamente como a ella le gustaba. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que su plato y sus cubiertos estaban torcidos, y se tomó un momento para ponerlo todo derecho.

— ¿Un jerez? —le preguntó Darien cuando llegó el camarero.

Ella tuvo ganas de decir que no y pedir otra cosa, pero en realidad, le apetecía un jerez. Asintió.

Así que Darien conocía su bebida preferida para antes de una cena. Y ella también sabía cuál era la suya. Un whisky solo con hielo. ¿Y qué? Aquello no significaba que fueran a celebrar las bodas de oro.

Cuando les sirvieron las bebidas, se las arreglaron para pasar un rato hablando sobre el menú, pero una vez que hubieron pedido, se hizo un silencio incómodo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —le preguntó, casi lloriqueando.

— ¿Haciendo qué? —él lo sabía perfectamente, pero estaba provocándola, haciendo que pronunciase en voz alta sus objeciones.

—Ya sabes qué. Cambiar las cosas.

Él la miró casi como si le tuviera lástima.

—Todo cambia, Serena. Es parte de la vida. La gente cambia, crece.

—Pero estábamos bien como estábamos. Como amigos.

Él dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Entonces, considera esto como una advertencia. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son más que amistosos.

Ella lo miró, asombrada por aquella admisión. Lo había dicho en serio. No había ni rastro de sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella sintió de nuevo aquel calambre extraño. Lo peor de todo era que se sentía como si sus propios sentimientos tampoco fueran los de antes.

Pero ella estaba enamorada de Neptuno. ¿No?

—Pero…

—Sé que estás asustada…

—Por supuesto que no estoy asustada.

—Acabas de recolocar la mesa entera —le dijo él con una vaga sonrisa—. ¿Estás segura de que no estás asustada?

Ella se humedeció los labios nerviosamente.

—Me gusta el orden.

—Te gusta el control.

—Yo…

—Y eso es lo que te asusta. Una relación real con un hombre, porque podrías perder el control.

Durante un segundo, ella volvió a la noche anterior cuando su amante misterioso había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

—Lo único que pasa es que no me parecen bien las relaciones de oficina.

—La gente, en la empresa, nos ve juntos todo el día. Ya se creen que nos acostamos.

— ¿Es de eso de lo que se trata? ¿De sexo? —incluso cuando lo dijo, en tono de indignación, sintió que el calor se le extendía por el vientre.

Desde que habían entrado en el restaurante y se habían sentado a la mesa, Serena había notado cómo las mujeres habían mirado a Darien, deseando irse a casa con él. Era atractivo y _sexy_, así que ¿por qué la idea de que se acostasen le producía pánico?

—En parte sí —admitió él, desconcertándola aún más—. Podría contarte la típica historia de que me gustaría llegar a conocerte como persona, pero ya te conozco. Y me caes bien. Es posible que seas una auténtica maníaca del control, pero también eres guapa, trabajadora y decente. Y creo que quizá estuviéramos bien juntos —se encogió de hombros—. Y quizá no. Pero ¿no crees que merece la pena intentarlo?

Entonces les llevaron la cena, y Serena tuvo ganas de darle un beso al camarero por aparecer tan oportunamente. No tenía ninguna respuesta que darle, ni a Darien, ni a ella misma. Él tenía razón. Tenían mucho en común y se caían bien el uno al otro. Pero…

— ¿Qué tal está la sopa de marisco? —le preguntó él, unos minutos después.

—Deliciosa —respondió ella, aunque le daría igual estar tomando barro—. ¿Y el cordero?

—Buenísimo.

—Quiero llegar a ser socia antes de los treinta —le recordó ella—. No creo que tenga la energía suficiente como para dedicársela a una relación en este momento.

—Y cuando llegues a socia, ¿qué excusa pondrás?

—No…

—Sí lo harás. Socia, jueza, presidenta de los Estados Unidos, siempre tendrás alguna otra meta que se interponga en tu camino.

—No. Estás equivocado. Tengo planes de casarme, algún día.

—Claro, con algún pobre idiota que no te amenace. A ti, querida mía, te aterroriza la intimidad.

—Te equivocas de nuevo. Yo puedo compartir la intimidad. Lo he hecho muchas veces.

—No me refiero a la intimidad física. Estoy hablando de dos personas que están conectadas intelectual y emocionalmente. Dos personas que se completan, que son más fuertes juntas que por separado. ¿Estás segura de que has experimentado esa clase de intimidad? ¿Esa clase de amor?

Hablaba tan apasionadamente que la dejó asombrada. ¿Por qué sabía él tanto de intimidad? ¿Estaba hablando de cuando había estado a punto de casarse con Lita?

—Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí. Entonces tendrías que ceder algo de tu precioso control.

Se rió.

— ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera cita más extraña de mi vida. Quiero decir que me han echado piropos, se me ha caído encima una copa de vino… pero es la primera vez que me amenazan con el amor.

Darien observó cómo pensaba Serena. La conocía. Ella reflexionaría sobre todo lo que dijeran.

Había dado el primer paso. El siguiente era cosa de ella. Y, pensó que, aunque era posible que al final la perdiera, al menos lo estaba intentando.

Hubo un silencio repentino, y él se dio cuenta de que Serena había dejado de hablar.

—Creía que te gustaba mucho el cordero.

¿Era aquello lo que tenía en el plato? Se le había olvidado.

—Me gusta —respondió.

—Has dejado de comer. Me estabas mirando con una expresión muy rara en la cara.

—Estaba pensando en lo guapa que estás.

—Gracias.

Ella dejó la cuchara y tomó la copa de vino. Dio un sorbo y tragó, incluso aunque tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Darien… yo… yo… —respiró hondo y él abrió la boca para pedirle que se callara. No quería que terminara aquella frase. Pero, aunque intentó pronunciar aquellas palabras, ella se le adelantó y dijo con voz clara—: Estoy viendo a otro hombre.

Él sintió una curiosa mezcla de dolor intenso y de falta de aire en los pulmones, de manera que no pudo gritar su dolor.

— ¿Y quién es? —como si no lo supiera.

—No es nadie que conozcas —murmuró.

«Y un cuerno», quiso gritar él.

— ¿Es algo serio?

—No lo sé. Quizá.

Él estaba tan celoso que quería matar a alguien. Pero el hombre del que estaba celoso era él mismo.

XOXOXO

Serena llegó tarde al trabajo.

Para la mayoría de la gente, aquello no sería demasiado interesante, pero para Serena era casi una tragedia. Se había dormido, se había despertado con los ojos cansados y atontada, había tardado veintisiete minutos en arreglarse, se había hecho una carrera en las medias y además no había tenido tiempo para cambiárselas.

Llegó al trabajo cansada y agobiada. Y ambas sensaciones tenían el mismo origen.

Darien Chiba.

Estaba tan confundida que no podía concentrarse, atrapada entre imágenes y sentimientos. Darien riéndose de ella mientras le arreglaba el grifo de la cocina. Darien dándole un beso de despedida de cita antes de tener la cita.

Cuando pensaba en aquellas cosas, se preguntaba si era una estúpida por dejarlo.

Entonces pensaba en su amante misterioso, adorando su cuerpo con los labios, haciéndole sentir cosas que no creía que fuera capaz de sentir. Y se daba cuenta de que aquello también era muy importante para ella.

Por supuesto, Darien había aceptado las calabazas que le había dado, bueno, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Durante un segundo, después de que le dijera que había alguien más en su vida, él había parecido casi violento. Después, se había encogido de hombros y le había lanzado una sonrisa que había hecho que a Serena le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Recuerda que, pase lo que pase, todavía soy tu amigo.

Aquello era lo que ella quería, por supuesto, tenerlo como amigo de nuevo, pero por alguna razón, ella no lo creía. Habían cruzado la línea y sabía que no podían volver atrás.

Llegó a su despacho con un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Café. Necesitaba café. Un expreso intravenoso sería lo mejor, pero sólo podía tomar el café de la máquina de la sala.

Salió hacia la sala donde tomaban café y se quedó petrificada.

Vio a Darien, de espaldas, charlando con alguien. Tenía el brazo apoyado en un archivador, y ella no pudo evitar observar cómo aquella postura tiraba de los músculos de su espalda bajo la camisa blanca.

Tenía las piernas largas y musculosas, y el trasero redondo y firme de todos los años que había jugado al fútbol. El pelo, negro y rizado, había empezado a tocarle el cuello de la camisa. En los viejos tiempos, una semana antes, ella se habría unido a la conversación y le hubiera hecho comentarios fastidiosos para que se cortara el pelo.

Pero en aquel momento, simplemente se quedó allí, mirándolo, mientras una sensación extraña la invadía.

Deseo.

Al reconocer aquello, se sintió desleal hacia Neptuno. Sentía cosas por su amante secreto, y creía que era algo recíproco.

No era algo de lo que hubiera hablado, pero cuando sus cuerpos se comunicaban al nivel más íntimo de todos, había algo dulce y fuerte que hacía que se le empañaran los ojos.

Se quedó allí plantificada, con la taza de café vacía, y se sintió triste y confusa, más de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida.

Era incapaz de enfrentarse a él todavía, así que decidió escabullirse a su despacho antes de que Darien la viera.

— ¡Buenos días, Serena! ¿Has tenido una mala noche? —la saludó su secretaria, Molly, en voz alta.

Ella dio un respingo y murmuró algo.

Darien se volvió y la miró sorprendido. A ella le dieron ganas de tirarle la taza a la cabeza. Por supuesto, estaba relajado e imperturbable, después de su cita fallida.

—Tienes una carrera en la media —le dijo mientras ella pasaba por delante de él hacia la máquina.

—Y tú necesitas un corte de pelo —le devolvió ella.

Por supuesto, la jarra de café estaba vacía cuando Serena la tomó. Y, por supuesto, no podía volver a su despacho sin pasar de nuevo por delante de Darien, así que puso café en el filtro y llenó de agua la máquina para hacer café. Obstinadamente, se quedó mirando a la máquina, deseando que él se marchara.

— ¿Tienes mi memorándum?

—Sí. El juez quiere un encuentro entre los Kou. Es el viernes a las tres en punto en el despacho del juez —dijo, repitiendo casi exactamente las palabras de la nota.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó él, tan comprensivo y cariñoso. Como si todo aquello no fuera por su culpa.

—Son los amigos los que hacen preguntas como ésa. Tú ya no eres mi amigo, ¿no te acuerdas? —en cuanto las palabras hubieron salido de su boca, deseó no haberlas pronunciado. Sonaron petulantes e inmaduras.

—Serena…

Había preocupación en su tono de voz, incluso un poco de dolor. Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos serios. Su pecho era ancho, y tenía el hombro a la altura perfecta para apoyarse en él, pero Serena se recordó a sí misma que aquel hombre era el causante de que se sintiera tan mal. Ya no era un hombro en el que apoyarse.

—No… No me prestes atención —gruñó ella—. Es sólo que estoy cansada y de mal humor. No he… —y se contuvo antes de reconocer que no había dormido bien desde la última vez que lo había visto—. Ayer me acosté muy tarde —aquello era mejor. Quizá él pensara que había estado con el otro hombre.

La máquina de café borboteó y el olor del café recién hecho invadió la habitación. Darien continuaba mirándola.

—Quizá estaba equivocado —le dijo finalmente—. Quizá podamos volver atrás.

Ella llenó su taza lentamente, y después se volvió sin pensar nada coherente.

—Quizá sea demasiado tarde para volver atrás —le dijo, sintiendo un picor raro en los ojos, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Levante la mano aquella persona que coincida conmigo en que Serena es la persona más tonta que hayamos conocido…<strong>

**Dios creo que esa niña merece unas cachetadas guajoloteras por ser tan tonta y despreciar a Darien por Neptuno, que, acá entre nos es el mismo, pero ella aun no lo sabe, y Darien pese a que tiene el corazón de Serena no puede evitar sentirse celoso**

**Qué cosas no?**

**Gracias por seguir la historia**

**Besos**

**Ángel Negro**


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Serena tenía el estómago atenazado por los nervios, como si fuera ella la que se iba a divorciar.

Allí sentada, al lado de Darien, sentía como si su amante de fantasía hubiera destrozado sus posibilidades con un hombre de verdad. Entendía perfectamente cómo debía de sentirse Mina.

Quizá la joven madre no fuera un Premio Nobel, pero quería a su marido y a sus hijos. Había sido tonta, pero no había hecho nada malo, y no merecía perder tanto.

En su cabeza, una vocecita repetía que no había sido otra cosa que una fantasía que se le había escapado de las manos. Las fantasías, recordó Serena, algunas veces eran dañinas. Y la fantasía real que ella se estaba permitiendo todos los viernes por la noche era un buen ejemplo. Estaba rechazando a un hombre de carne y hueso que le gustaba porque no podía deshacerse de su atracción por un extraño.

Y pensar que ella se jactaba de ser sensata. Abrió su maletín y puso los papeles sobre la mesa.

Al otro lado de la mesa estaban sentados Yaten Kou y su abogado, con una copia del informe del detective privado, agresivamente extendida hacia el sitio donde se sentaría el juez.

Serena sentía el calor de Darien sentado a su lado, y oyó el ruido del papel mientras él también ordenaba sus documentos en la mesa. Sin embargo, no quiso mirarlo.

En vez de eso, se concentró en Mina Kou. Aquel día su clienta había hecho un esfuerzo evidente con su aspecto. Se había cortado el pelo y parecía más joven. Llevaba un vestido veraniego, de flores, y unos pendientes y un collar de perlas. Se había maquillado un poco, con buen gusto. La única nota más atrevida era el rojo brillante de la barra de labios.

Mina Kou estaba observando a su marido.

—No se preocupe, todo va a salir bien —le dijo Serena, tomándole una mano bajo la mesa. Se preguntó a cuál de las dos estaba intentando tranquilizar en realidad.

Mina Kou tenía las manos heladas.

—Gracias —murmuró, sonriendo a Serena débilmente.

Serena se alegró de haber echado en su maletín un paquete nuevo de pañuelos de papel.

El abogado del señor Kou, un joven al que ella había visto muchas veces, pero que nunca le había sido presentado, hacía repiquetear los dedos rítmicamente sobre la mesa.

El señor Kou se miraba las uñas con atención, lo cual le dio a Serena la oportunidad de estudiarlo a fondo. Era un hombre fornido de unos cuarenta años, y llevaba un traje barato que no le sentaba nada bien. Serena se preguntó si no lo habría pedido prestado. Tenía el pelo muy corto y unos rasgos bonitos, pero la boca fruncida con una expresión de enfado. Seguro que escondía más de un tatuaje bajo la camisa, y estaría muy gordo en menos de diez años.

Se preguntó qué habría visto su clienta, ella que era rica y tenía un fondo fiduciario, en aquel hombre, y si hubiera podido, habría sacudido la cabeza ante los extraños impulsos del ritual de emparejamiento.

Pero Yaten levantó la cabeza en aquel momento.

Miró directamente a Mina con cara de pena. La pasión que desprendía hizo arder el aire que había entre ellos.

Rápidamente, Serena le dio a Darien un sutil golpecito con el codo y movió la barbilla en dirección al señor Kou. Darien se volvió a mirar, y ella vio cómo abría mucho los ojos al ver el espectáculo.

Yaten Kou parecía un joven Marlon Brando. Serena se esperaba que, en cualquier momento, se levantaría y gritaría «Mina» como un oso.

Oyó el suave sonido que emitió Mina a su lado, pero su atención estaba concentrada en Darien. Observó su perfil mientras él observaba al señor Kou. Él entrecerró los ojos, como Serena sabía que hacía siempre que se concentraba. Tenía la frente muy ancha, y le caía un mechón de pelo negro que ella se moría de ganas de colocarle hacia atrás.

Su nariz era incuestionablemente italiana. Larga y un poco redonda al final. Los labios firmes y la barbilla aún más. Obstinada, de hecho.

Entonces se volvió hacia ella, y de repente, la estaba mirando fijamente. La observaba con sus ojos azules, inteligentes.

—Interesante —dijo él, mirando de nuevo a Yaten Kou.

Ella asintió.

—Él todavía la quiere —le dijo suavemente mientras el juez Timmins entraba en la sala.

El juez John Timmins no era de los que perdían el tiempo. Estaba casado y tenía seis hijos, y siempre se mostraba irritable en los casos de divorcio. Y dado que la clienta de Serena no quería el divorcio, estaba encantada de que fuera él el que juzgara el caso.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el juez, poniéndose las gafas. Después colocó dos carpetas delante de él—. El señor Kou dice que su esposa ha cometido adulterio, y que quiere un divorcio rápido. La señora Kou dice que ella no ha cometido adulterio, y que no quiere el divorcio. ¿He resumido correctamente la situación?

Los miró por encima de las gafas con unos ojos marrones muy agudos.

—Sí, señor —dijo Darien.

—Su Señoría —dijo el abogado de la otra parte—, mi cliente está destrozado por la infidelidad de su esposa. Quiere que todo se resuelva rápidamente para que sus hijos y él puedan seguir con su vida lo antes posible.

Mina dio un grito ahogado.

Yaten Kou miró a su esposa y se puso de color rojo mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en la mesa.

—No estoy convencido de que la señora Kou haya cometido adulterio —dijo el juez.

—Tenemos el informe de un detective privado. Señoría, que demuestra claramente…

—Demuestra claramente que la señora Kou entró a un edificio de apartamentos habitado por mucha gente, incluyendo el hombre con el que ella había comido. No veo ninguna prueba de relaciones sexuales.

El señor Kou se retorció y se agarró al borde de la mesa, como si estuviera intentando contenerse.

A la izquierda de Serena, empezaron a surgir sonidos llorosos. Ella abrió su maletín y sacó el paquete de pañuelos.

—Pero las pruebas…

—Son circunstanciales, y la señora Kou tiene una declaración jurada del señor Chance, el hombre con el que ha sido vista. Él ha confirmado que nunca han tenido relaciones.

El abogado del señor Kou soltó una risa despectiva.

—El señor Chance también estuvo de acuerdo en firmar una declaración jurada para nosotros diciendo que sí había mantenido relaciones con la señora Kou. Quería cinco mil dólares. Nosotros declinamos sus servicios.

Conociendo a Darien, Serena quiso tomarlo del brazo, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya se había levantado.

— ¿Qué está sugiriendo?

—Estoy sugiriendo…

—Señores, por favor —interrumpió el juez, irritado—. Pueden discutir esto en el callejón de atrás cuando hayamos terminado. Señor Chiba, siéntese.

Darien miró fijamente a su oponente y después se sentó. Serena compartía su frustración. La declaración firmada de Armand Chance había perdido toda credibilidad.

El juez juntó los papeles y dio un golpe con ellos encima de la mesa. Mina continuaba lloriqueando al lado de Serena. El señor Kou se aflojó la corbata como si lo estuviera ahogando, y su abogado parecía un niño que acababa de ganar a las canicas.

—Juez Timmins —dijo Darien, rompiendo el denso silencio—. ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas al señor Kou?

—Muy bien —dijo el juez.

—Señor Kou. ¿El suyo era un matrimonio feliz?

—Sí. No fui yo el que…

— ¿Alguna vez tuvo una fantasía con otra mujer?

—Señoría, esto es indignante. Mi cliente no está en un juicio.

—Nadie está en un juicio. No hay jurado y no se va a tomar ninguna decisión hoy. Cállese. Conteste la pregunta, señor Kou.

Él se puso más rojo, aún.

—No.

Darien movió los papeles y sacó uno en concreto.

—Es normal que un hombre sexualmente sano —dijo, subrayando las dos últimas palabras— tenga fantasías. ¿Está seguro de que usted no las tiene, señor Kou?

El hombre miró fugazmente a su mujer y después apartó la mirada de nuevo.

—Bueno, quizá alguna vez.

—También es normal que un hombre, mientras esté haciendo el amor con su mujer, tenga fantasías sobre que ella es… Madonna, por ejemplo.

—Yo no. A mí me gusta ésa que estuvo casada con Tom Cruise.

—Así que usted tiene fantasías con Nicole Kidman cuando hace el amor con su mujer.

—Sí, con ésa. Y hay una tía que hace gimnasia en la primera cadena, no me acuerdo del nombre…

— ¡Yaten! —Mina dejó de lloriquear y miró fijamente a su marido.

—Bueno, quizá un par de veces. La mayoría de las veces pienso en ti, cariño —dijo él con aspecto de sentirse acosado y de tener mucho calor. Se aflojó aún más la corbata.

— ¿Quiere usted a su esposa, señor Kou?

El abogado de Yaten se inclinó hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Demonios, sí. Ojala ella no hubiera hecho eso.

— ¿Podría usted perdonarla por tener una fantasía?

El señor Kou tartamudeó, y no fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra coherente.

Darien se volvió hacia Mina.

— ¿Quiere usted a su marido, Mina?

—Sí —lloriqueó ella—. Yo nunca me habría acostado con él, Yaten. De verdad. Sólo hablamos. Fue una estupidez.

—He oído suficiente —dijo el juez—. Voy a sugerir un mes de terapia matrimonial.

—Pero… Señoría —protestó el abogado del señor Kou.

—No quiero que ustedes vivan juntos durante un mes. Si al final de ese período todavía quieren el divorcio, entonces pueden sentarse con sus abogados y escribir un acuerdo, o nos veremos en el tribunal para la vista de divorcio.

— ¿Le parece bien, señor Kou?

—Supongo.

— ¿Señora Kou?

—Sí, señor.

El juez Timmins se levantó y los miró a los dos.

—Espero que las cosas se arreglen. Que tengan un buen día.

—Madonna, ¿eh? —le dijo Serena a Darien por encima del borde de una copa de margarita. Estaba tan contenta de que Mina y Yaten Kou hubieran salvado su matrimonio, que había estado a punto de darle un beso al juez.

También tenía ganas de besar a Darien, pero sabía que aquélla era una idea muy mala, así que se dedicó a tomarle el pelo.

Darien parecía complacido consigo mismo, y relajado, con las mangas subidas y el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado. Había colgado la chaqueta del traje del respaldo de la silla y había metido la corbata en el bolsillo.

— ¿Qué podía decir? Madonna parecía ser su tipo.

Ella se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Madonna no es tu tipo?

Él la miró intensamente.

—Ya sabes cuál es mi tipo.

Ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero intentó encogerse de hombros y no hacer ningún comentario ante lo que aquello implicaba.

—Cuando recopilé información sobre las fantasías sexuales, nunca pensé que lo usarías contra Yaten Kou.

—Lo ví comiéndote con los ojos cuando te sentabas. Eso me dio una idea.

—Oh… Vaya tipo.

—No puedes culpar a un hombre sólo por mirar —dijo Darien.

—Me alegro de que la investigación sirviera para algo —dijo ella, intentando llevar la conversación a terreno neutral.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué trabajamos tan bien juntos?

— ¿Porque los dos somos muy brillantes? —dijo ella, sonriendo, y le dio un sorbo a su margarita.

—Además de eso.

—Creo que es porque los dos nos preocupamos. Me refiero a que los dos queríamos que esa pareja se reconciliase, ¿no?

—Sí. Yo sí quería que arreglaran su matrimonio.

— ¿Por qué?

De repente, ella sintió la boca seca. Debía de ser la sal del borde de la copa. Se lamió los labios y sintió los cristalitos, y él siguió la lengua con su mirada como si fuera un depredador.

—Quizá pensara que era una señal.

Hubo una pausa. Él esperó hasta que ella preguntó:

— ¿Qué tipo de señal?

—Una señal de que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Su mirada era tan seria e intensa que ella no pudo hacer ninguna broma para evitar aquel comentario. Se quedó impresionada ante su propia reacción al oír aquello.

En aquel momento, ella sintió como si se le hubiera caído el velo que le tapaba los ojos, y fue capaz de ver a aquel hombre claramente. Lo quería.

Supo, con una certidumbre que la asustó, que quería a Darien Chiba.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado usando a su amante misterioso para evitar enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Y aun así, él formaba parte de aquello. Su Neptuno secreto la había ayudado a conocer sus propias necesidades.

— ¿De verdad piensas que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

Para responderle, él se acercó a ella, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para evitar el beso.

Y, en vez de mover la cabeza o apartarse, ella también se inclinó hacia él, sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Necesitaba sentir sus labios.

El ruido y las luces del bar se desvanecieron. Ella cerró los ojos y notó su calor cuando Darien se acercó, y después el suave roce de sus labios, cálidos como una promesa, contra los suyos.

—Mmm —suspiró ella, cuando él se inclinó para acercarse aún más. Serena sintió su mano, cálida y fuerte, en la espalda, mientras la presión de sus labios se intensificaba.

— ¿Otra margarita? —dijo la camarera, que acababa de acercarse con una voz estridente.

De un respingo, Serena se echó hacia atrás, pero la mujer no se alteró. Debía de ver parejas besuqueándose todo el rato.

—Eh, no, gracias.

La mujer levantó las cejas, haciéndole a Darien la misma pregunta en silencio.

Él sacudió la cabeza y la camarera se marchó a la mesa siguiente.

— ¿Te apetece bailar?

Como si le hubiera salido de la parte más profunda del cerebro, donde se localizaba el sentimiento de culpa, empezó a oír los acordes de _You can keep your hat on._

Empezó a asentir y se levantó a medias de la silla. Después, se sentó de golpe otra vez, sin poder respirar. Aquella canción le recordó automáticamente a la primera noche que había pasado con su amante misterioso.

—Siempre me parece que ésta es la canción de un _striptease_ —dijo débilmente. Todavía recordaba la excitación que había experimentado haciéndolo en la oscuridad de la habitación del hotel en Nueva Orleans, y la misma sensación erótica empezó a extendérsele por el vientre.

Darien le sonrió pícaramente, señalando la pista de baile.

—No te contengas por mí. Yo me sentaré y te miraré.

Ella observó a Darien, sabiendo que lo quería. Pero sin embargo, también sabía que quería al extraño sin nombre que le susurraba al oído.

Y aquel día era viernes. Su cita semanal.

Con la música en los oídos, y el sabor de la sal y el tequila en la lengua, miró a Darien, tan guapo a la débil luz del bar. Ya era hora de dejarse de juegos. Había llegado la hora de crecer y aceptar que era una mujer con necesidades de mujer.

Quizá Darien y ella nunca alcanzaran las alturas a las que había llegado con su amante, pero Darien era real. Una relación con él sería real.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Darien, tocándole el hombro.

—Sí —respondió ella, con una sonrisa forzada—. Estoy bien. Es sólo que aquí hay mucho ruido.

Él asintió.

—Vámonos.

Ella se levantó y se puso la chaqueta. Darien la tomó de la mano, y Serena se dejó llevar.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? —le preguntó en la calle.

¿Y si decía que sí?

Era lo más sencillo. Si ella no aparecía en su cita del viernes, Neptuno captaría el mensaje.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque fuera un extraño para ella de muchas maneras, también era su amante, y a ella le importaba. Se merecía una explicación. Se merecía saber que la había ayudado a aceptar que su sexualidad era una parte tan importante de ella como su profesión.

Mientras caminaban, ella le dijo:

—No… No puedo.

Serena lo miró justo cuando pasaban debajo de un farol. Quizá fuera un efecto de la luz, pero le brillaron los ojos de una forma casi demoníaca.

— ¿Tienes una cita?

Normalmente, ella conservaba la frialdad y el control en situaciones de apuro. Aquella noche no podía dejar de sonrojarse como una adolescente, y tartamudear al decir las frases más simples.

—No es exactamente… bueno, es una especie de cita.

— ¿Y no puedes dejar plantado a ese tipo?

—Podría hacerlo, pero no sería muy amable —se volvió hacia él, ansiosa por explicárselo, pero una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Me gustaría, Darien, pero no puedo. Es difícil de explicar, pero no tengo manera de localizarlo. Me estará esperando, y me gustaría decirle en persona que…

— ¿Qué? —presionó él. Todavía le estaba tomando la mano, y ella la notó muy cálida.

—Que… Que no puedo verlo más.

El dibujó círculos con el dedo gordo en la palma de su mano.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —le dijo él, con una sonrisa perezosa y seductora que la hizo temblar.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Qué te parece que vengas aquí? —la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron y la besó. Posesivamente, hambriento, dejando que ella notara la fuerza de su deseo.

Le resultaba tan… familiar.

Casi le recordaba a… pero aquello era una locura. El amor le estaba minando el sentido común. Darien nunca fingiría ser un extraño cuando ella lo veía todos los días. Él no traicionaría su amistad de aquel modo.

Entonces, él hizo el beso más profundo y todos los pensamientos sobre su amante secreto desaparecieron de su mente. Sólo estaban Darien y ella y la ciudad, en una calurosa noche de verano.

Justo cuando se estaba quedando sin respiración y le empezaban a temblar las piernas, él rompió el contacto y les dio a ambos un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Sostuvo su cara entre las palmas de las manos, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Te deseo. Te quiero. Recuérdalo.

Su voz era tan intensa, tan seria, que Serena sintió algo como la impaciencia, o el miedo.

XOXOXO

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Darien salió a toda prisa hacia su apartamento. Su bolsa de los viernes ya estaba preparada y colgada al lado de la puerta de la entrada, como un mal presagio. La sacó a patadas al vestíbulo, maldiciendo su propia estupidez.

Un hombre inteligente habría dejado un mensaje a Serena diciéndole que no podía ir. Nunca más.

Simple, elegante, sin ataduras, sin líos.

Fue hacia el teléfono y lo descolgó. Llegó a oír el tono, pero colgó de golpe.

Si cancelaba la cita con Serena, desde aquel momento en adelante siempre tendría la sensación de que había un secreto sucio que él le estaba ocultando. No podía hacer aquello. No podía hacérselo a la mujer a la que quería. Además, por el bien de los dos, ella tenía que elegir a Darien.

Así que iría. A escuchar lo que Serena tuviera que decirle cuando, finalmente, dejara a Neptuno.

Él le preguntaría una vez más si quería ver a Neptuno a la luz.

Ella diría que no, como siempre.

Y él respetaría su decisión. Nunca le diría que se habían acostado juntos todas aquellas noches. Aquello sería lo más honroso.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago en el coche mientras iba a la cita. Llegó pronto, como de costumbre, pero no se molestó en desnudarse ni en ducharse, como era su costumbre. Simplemente, dejó la bolsa en la cama y empezó a dar zancadas.

Nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando había apelado una sentencia de pena de muerte.

Pero, por supuesto, en aquella ocasión era su propia vida la que estaba en juego.

Cuando llegaron las once, después de una eternidad, se le aceleró el corazón y le empezó a picar la piel.

Pero nadie llamó a la puerta. Según pasaban los minutos, se ponía más y más nervioso.

Sin embargo, a las once y diez se sentía mucho mejor. Ella no había aparecido. Si quería saber a quién había estado viendo en su habitación 1604 todos los viernes por la noche, sólo tenía que preguntarlo. Y para hacerlo, tenía que haber ido.

Y no lo había hecho.

Con un profundo suspiro de agradecimiento, él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado que ella no apareciera aquella noche. A partir del día siguiente, era un hombre libre.

Serena era una mujer libre.

En lo que a él concernía, todo el asunto de Neptuno estaba más que terminado. No era más que un recuerdo muy agradable.

Había agarrado el picaporte de la puerta cuando oyó el golpe. No sólo lo oyó, sino que sintió las suaves vibraciones de la puerta en la mano.

En silencio, soltó una maldición de la peor especie.

Echó la bolsa a una esquina, apagó la luz y se retiró detrás de la puerta, como de costumbre. La abrió lentamente, contento de que ella no pudiera ver el ceño tan fruncido que tenía.

—Hola —susurró ella, suavemente, al entrar y dejar que él cerrara la puerta.

—Hola —respondió él.

Ella se quedó allí, como si estuviera esperando algo, y él recordó que en el segundo después de que ella hubiera entrado, él siempre saltaba sobre ella para besarla con la ansiedad que había acumulado durante la semana.

Pero aquella noche no la besó. Ya la había besado antes, cuando era Darien, y había sido glorioso. No iba a besarla de nuevo sin cara y sin nombre.

— ¿Te apetece tomar algo? —susurró. Amable pero torpe, tenía que admitirlo.

—No —hubo una pausa—. Gracias por preguntar.

— ¿Has tenido algún problema para aparcar? — ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Le apetecía charlar en aquel momento?

—No, le di las llaves al aparcacoches.

—Buena idea.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, contento de que ella no pudiera verle la expresión de la cara, aunque él hubiera deseado ver la de Serena. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por aquella preciosa cabeza? ¿Iba a mandarlo a paseo o no?

Porque si no lo iba a hacer, él tampoco iba a hacer el tonto ni un minuto más.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella con un tono inseguro.

¿Algo? Sintió ganas de decirle que se suponía que ella iba a dejarlo. ¡Vamos!

Quizá hubiera planeado no dejar al extraño. Quizá quisiera tener las dos cosas. Angustiado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, justo al lado de la puerta. La encontró en la oscuridad, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la besó.

Cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre su boca, oyó aquel suspiro familiar y sintió cómo ella se apoyaba en su pecho. Durante algunos momentos no hubo nada excepto aquel beso. Era imposible saber dónde empezaba una boca y terminaba la otra.

—Tiene que ser la última vez —dijo ella cuando rompieron el contacto—. Quiero decirte adiós apropiadamente.

Durante un segundo, con el cerebro cegado por el deseo, sintió ira por que ella quisiera dejar algo tan espectacularmente bueno como el sexo que compartían.

— ¿A qué te refieres con lo de decirme adiós? —su lengua se hundió en la boca de Serena posesivamente.

—He encontrado a alguien —dijo ella cuando él se retiró.

— ¿Alguien nuevo? —no tenía ninguna intención de ponérselo fácil.

Ella se quedó silenciosa y lo besó aún más, empujándolo hacia la cama.

—No. No exactamente. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo. Es algo… serio.

« ¡Sí! Ya es hora», pensó él.

—Cuéntame algo sobre él.

—No. Es posible que lo conozcas.

—No menciones su nombre. Dime qué es lo que te gusta de él.

—Esto es muy extraño.

—No, de verdad. Quiero saberlo.

Ella suspiró y apartó su boca de la suya. Empezó a desabrocharle el primer botón de la camisa, aquella camisa que había estado viendo durante todo el día. Qué raro era que no lo reconociera, ni siquiera en la oscuridad. ¿O era que lo reconocía inconscientemente?

—Es un buen hombre.

— ¿Lo quieres?

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle aquella pregunta tan estúpida? Pensó que ella no respondería.

—Sí —la respuesta le llegó suavemente, con la voz temblorosa, como si la idea la asustara. Él sabía que estaba asustada.

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella lo quería.

—Es un hombre con suerte.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué pensaría si pudiera verme ahora?

—Que eres maravillosa. Salvaje y libre. Una mujer apasionada.

Ella rió suavemente.

—No. No soy nada de eso. Excepto cuando estoy contigo. Entonces sí puedo ser libre. ¿Por qué será eso?

—Porque en realidad tú eres así. No hay ningún engaño, sólo tú, una mujer, y yo, el hombre que te quiere.

Ella jadeó, y él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Mira, eso no es exactamente lo que…

Hubo un sonido que él reconoció incluso en la oscuridad. Era un sollozo.

—Yo también te quiero. Por eso es tan horrible —dijo, y se sentó en la cama llorando suavemente.

Él se sentó a su lado e intentó consolarla sin éxito, dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

—Los dos sabíamos que esto tenía que terminar.

—Pero debo de estar loca. ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de dos hombres a la vez? ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de un hombre al que no he visto nunca? —Dijo entre sollozos—. Creo que estoy loca de verdad.

Él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por consolarla.

Y se dio cuenta de que su pensamiento anterior de no decirle quién era había sido una cobardía. Darien y Serena no podrían empezar una vida juntos hasta que él no se hubiera abierto a ella por completo.

Tenía que encender la luz.

—Serena —dijo en voz baja, pero sin susurrar—. No estás loca.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Serena se ponía rígido.

—Tu voz me resulta…

— ¿Familiar? —dijo él, y se inclinó hacia delante, sabiendo que aquél era el momento que había deseado y temido al mismo tiempo. En aquel momento, ella lo vería. No tendría que escabullirse más, ni fingir que era un extraño.

Encendió la luz y se volvió hacia ella, con una sonrisa de ternura, preparado para tomarla en sus brazos.

Oyó una exclamación. Se inclinó hacia delante.

Ella le dio un puñetazo.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó él, cubriéndose instintivamente el ojo con la mano. Tenía borrosa la visión del otro ojo por el dolor, pero pudo ver que Serena no se lo había tomado demasiado bien.

— ¡Canalla! —le gritó ella—. Miserable, mentiroso, despreciable gusano.

— ¡Serena, basta! —Le gritó él mientras Serena salía corriendo hacia la puerta—. ¡Te quiero!

Ella abrió la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

—Pues yo te odio.

Él se levantó, tambaleándose, intentando alcanzarla.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar seguirme. Nunca te perdonaré. Nunca.

El eco de las palabras todavía no se había desvanecido cuando Serena cerró la puerta con una eficiencia helada, cortándole el paso a su amor sin dar ni siquiera un portazo.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.y la verdad os hara libres…. Alguien decia eso, jajaja, pero al parecer a Darien las cosas le salieron peor de lo que esperaba… lo cierto es que en parte se lo merece, pero en parte sabemos que era lo que Serena necesitaba para animarse no?<strong>

**Gracias a todas por sus RW en verdad, me da gusto que les guste la historia, aunque no sea mia, queria compartirla con ustedes**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

La pequeña pelota negra golpeó contra la pared, salió disparada hacia el otro muro como una bala y cayó en la esquina.

Lita soltó un gruñido al ver cómo su raqueta chocaba contra la pared en un intento inútil de devolverle a Serena el disparo. Se dobló hacia delante y una gota de sudor cayó de su frente al suelo.

—Punto para ti —dijo, resollando.

La pelota estaba caliente cuando Serena la tomó del suelo y sacó de nuevo. Durante varios minutos, no hubo otro sonido que fueran los gruñidos de la respiración, los golpes de la raqueta y los de la pelota contra los muros de la pista de _squash_.

La furia le había dado una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginarse la cara de Darien en la pelota para mandarla contra las paredes.

—¡Necesito un descanso! —le dijo Lita, sin respiración, al final del segundo juego. Serena había ganado los dos, por primera vez en su amistad.

Mientras engullían el agua y tomaban aire fuera de la pista, su mejor amiga se la quedó mirando.

—¿Qué demonio te ha poseído? —le preguntó mientras se secaba la cara y el cuello con una toalla.

Serena abrió la boca para responder, y sintió una oleada de furia.

—No puedo hablar de ello todavía. Estoy demasiado enfadada. Te lo contaré después del partido.

—¿Por qué me parecerá que yo me estoy llevando el castigo de quienquiera que te ha puesto furiosa?

—Te viene bien perder de vez en cuando. Te devolverá la humildad. Vamos.

Tal y como ambas habían predicho, Serena ganó.

Después de ducharse, se cambiaron y se dejaron caer en la cafeteria del club. Cuando tenían delante un zumo de naranja y unas magdalenas, Lita arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y bien?

Serena partió entonces una magdalena en siete pedazos pero no se comió ninguno. Se limpió las manos con la servilleta. Incluso después de una hora y cuarto de golpear brutalmente una pelota de goma, se sentía iracunda.

—¿Sabes por qué he ganado el partido? Todo el tiempo me he imaginado la cara de Darien sobre la pelota. Entonces la golpeaba todo lo fuerte que podía.

Lita suspiró.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué ha hecho?

—¿Te acuerdas de mi amante secreto? ¿El tipo de los viernes?

Lita se quedó pálida. Se inclinó hacia delante y le agarró el brazo a Serena.

—Oh, Dios mío. No me digas que Darien se ha enterado.

Aunque le resultó difícil pronunciar las palabras con la mandíbula apretada, consiguió decir:

—Darien es él.

—¿Qué? —las cabezas se volvieron a mirar cuando Lita gritó la pregunta.

—Que mi amante misterioso de los viernes era Darien. Escondiéndose, fingiendo que era un extraño. Mentiroso canalla.

—Espera un segundo. No lo entiendo. ¿Darien Chiba? ¿Ese era tu amante secreto?

Serena asintió sin hablar.

—Pero… ¿no te diste cuenta? ¿No lo adivinaste?

—¡No! Siempre estaba oscuro, y una vez me tapó los ojos —dijo, y los cerró, mientras sentía una oleada de humillación. Le había vendado los ojos y había estudiado su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. No había sido ningún extraño anónimo de fantasía, sino Darien, el que le había hecho gritar y perder el control. Había conseguido que le suplicara. Apretó los dientes. —¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a reconocerlo?

—No sé —Lita se encogió de hombros—. Sería como acostarme con Andrew y no saber que es él.

—Yo nunca me había acostado con Darien —le explicó pacientemente.

—Bueno, lo sé. Pero ¿no te resultaba familiar su pelo? ¿No lo olías? Yo podría encontrar a Andrew en cualquier sitio sólo por el olor.

—Yo no me paso el tiempo olfateando a Darien. ¿Cómo habría sabido cómo huele? A rata. Así es como huele. A rata sucia y apestosa.

Lo pensó durante un segundo.

—De todas formas, el tipo del hotel siempre se duchaba. Cuando yo llegaba, estaba en albornoz, y algunas veces todavía tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha —sintió otra punzada de furia—. Canalla manipulador y mentiroso. Seguro que se duchaba para que no pudiera olerlo.

—O quizá sólo estuviera siendo considerado, quitándose la suciedad del día para hacerte el amor. A mí me gusta eso en un hombre.

—Entonces, deberías haberte quedado con él. Gusano.

—Vuestra aventura ha durado semanas. ¿Cómo has averiguado la verdad?

Aquélla era la peor parte.

—Le dije a mi amante del viernes que no podría volver a verlo porque estaba empezando una relación con otro.

—¿Quieres decir…?

—Sí. Con Darien. Pensé que quizá pudiera tener un futuro con ese idiota —le ardían los ojos.

—¿Darien y tú? —Lita estaba casi saltando de alegría—. Cariño, eso es fabuloso. Él es perfecto para ti.

—No va a haber Darien y yo. Voy a contratar a un asesino a sueldo.

—¿Y no te parece que es un poco radical?

—Darien es italiano. Lo comprenderá. Yo creía… —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, odiando el tono tembloroso de su voz—. Le dije que lo quería.

—¿A quién? ¿A Darien? ¿Se lo dijiste a Darien?

—No a Darien. Quiero decir, sí, pero yo no sabía que era él. Le dije que no podía seguir viéndolo porque yo tenía intenciones serias con respecto a este otro tipo —le ardían las mejillas. Ojalá hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada. Aquello era una humillación—. Y él me preguntó si estaba enamorada del otro. Y yo le dije que sí.

—¿Y qué dijo él?

—Entonces encendió la luz.

Lita la miró a los ojos.

—¿Y?

—Nada. Le di un puñetazo y me marché.

Su amiga soltó una carcajada ahogada.

—¿Le diste un puñetazo?

—Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte.

—¿Y después?

—Después me marché.

—¿Intentó detenerte?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Dijo algo?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Dijo que me quería. Gusano.

Algo como una sonrisa reprimida se dibujó en el rostro de Lita.

—Veamos. El hombre del que estás enamorada resulta ser el amante fantástico al que no quieres abandonar. Además, te dice que te quiere. ¿Sabes? Hay cosas mucho peores que podrían ocurrirle a una mujer.

—¡No lo entiendes! Me mintió, me engañó. Él controlaba toda la situación y yo…

—Tú no —su amiga no reprimió más la sonrisa—. Por una vez en tu vida, no lo controlabas todo. Y eso te ha asustado.

—Eso no es…

—Tienes que pensar por qué estás enfadada realmente. Ya sabes que el compromiso no es tu punto fuerte. Quizá tengas que pensar en eso. Acerca de lo que quieres de verdad.

—Le dije que lo odiaba.

—El amor y el odio van de la mano. Tienes el resto del fin de semana para averiguar qué es lo que sientes antes de que lo veas el lunes. Puede que te sorprendas de lo que aprendas. Y sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

Lita miró a los niños pequeños que había en la otra mesa, haciendo ruido, y abrió mucho los ojos al mirar el reloj.

—¡Aggg! Tengo que irme a casa. Andrew tiene un partido de baloncesto. Le prometí que llegaría pronto a casa para quedarme con los niños.

—Claro —dijo Serena. Estaba un poco molesta por lo fácilmente que su «amiga» había despachado la gran traición de Darien. Había hecho que pareciera que era culpa de ella. Vaya amiga.

Lita le dio un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Llámame el lunes.

—Si no estoy en la cárcel por asesinato.

Frunciendo el ceño mientras conducía hacia casa, repasó mentalmente la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer. Paró en el supermercado, en la tintorería, y después, en un ataque de autocompasión, se compró un ramo de tulipanes.

Cuando llegó a casa, puso la comida en la cocina, colgó los trajes y puso los tulipanes en un jarrón. Después puso en marcha el contestador para comprobar si tenía mensajes, preparada para apretar el botón de «borrar» en cuanto oyera la voz de la rata.

Había tres mensajes. Aquel hombre estaba tan ansioso que daba pena.

Escuchó el primero. Era de su madre.

El segundo era del dentista, recordándole la cita de la semana siguiente.

El tercero era del club de _squash_, diciéndole que se había dejado la bolsa de deportes y la raqueta en la cafetería. Apretó los dientes de irritación. Ella nunca hacía cosas tan estúpidas como aquélla.

XOXOXO

Darien tamborileó los dedos en el auricular del teléfono, mirándolo con el ojo bueno y pensando cuál seria la mejor manera de proceder.

Quizá hubiera sido tonto al esperar que Serena se arrojara a sus brazos en cuanto encendiera la luz. Habría entendido que necesitara unos cuantos minutos para sobreponerse a la impresión, quizá una o dos lágrimas.

Pero ¿un ojo morado?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él, sino proporcionarle su fantasía en bandeja de plata? Serena era una mujer muy caprichosa. Quería sexo anónimo y lo había conseguido. De hecho, un sexo anónimo estupendo. Después quiso una relación. Ningún problema. Darien estaba feliz de dársela.

Así que ¿por qué demonios no quería sexo estupendo con la relación?

Decidió tomar una ducha. Cuando el agua le cayó por el ojo morado, tuvo que fruncir el ceño de dolor.

Cuando quiso afeitarse, se dio cuenta de que su maquinilla no estaba allí. Fue hacia la bolsa de los viernes, que todavía no había deshecho, y la abrió. Allí estaba su maquinilla, un puñado de preservativos, un tubo de pasta de dientes y un cepillo extra, el aceite perfumado que no había llegado a extender por su cuerpo, el pañuelo…

Se lo acercó a la nariz y aspiró un poco de la esencia de Serena. Nunca podría borrarse de la mente la imagen de ella desnuda, extendida en la cama, jadeando de excitación, y, en aquel momento, completamente suya.

Con el ojo morado o sin el ojo morado, él no había terminado con Serena. ¿Cómo podría hacer que aceptara que estaban enamorados?

Tenía que pensar en un plan.

Se afeitó lo mejor que pudo mientras pensaba. Tuvo una idea. No era brillante, pero podría funcionar.

Se sirvió un café y transformó aquella idea en un plan.

XOXOXO

Serena frunció el ceño al verse en el espejo empañado por el vapor de agua de la ducha. Estaba hecha un desastre. Y no iba a ir a trabajar como si fuera una mujer que había pasado un fin de semana horrible. Alguien que no había conseguido pegar ojo en dos noches.

Intentó disimular los estragos que aquello había causado en su cara con una buena dosis de maquillaje. Cuando terminó, miró al reloj y constató que había sobrepasado en doce minutos la duración de su arreglo matutino.

Y para rematar, parecía que, con el traje azul marino que se había puesto, iba a un funeral. No. Más bien, parecía que era ella a la que iban a enterrar.

Tenía que ver a Darien aquel día, y no quería tener aspecto de estar más muerta que viva. Se quitó el traje y lo colgó. Tenía que haber algo más alegre en el armario, pensó, mientras pasaba las perchas con pantalones y blusas. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. Vestidos. Mucho mejor. Eligió uno de color azul, de lino, que no se ponía apenas porque se arrugaba mucho. Daba igual. Nadie se fijaría en una arruga en el vestido cuando podían mirar aquellas ojeras tan espantosas que tenía en la cara.

«Soy una mujer adulta. Trataré a Darien con una cortesía distante. Nadie sabrá nunca que me ha roto el corazón».

Le quemaban las lágrimas en los ojos, y tuvo que respirar hondo e intentar calmarse. Cuando llegó a su oficina, todavía tenía el ceño fruncido y le latía el corazón aceleradamente. Saludó a unos cuantos compañeros por el camino, y le dio los buenos días a su secretaria con un medio gruñido cuando llegó a su despacho.

Él le había enviado un memorándum.

Aquello era lo primero que él le decía desde que le había desgarrado el corazón: un memorándum. Tomó el papel con los dedos temblorosos y lo leyó. Ni siquiera estaba personalizado. Simplemente, le recordaba que tenían la reunión del caso Kou, con ambas partes. Serena le dio la vuelta al papel, sin poder creerse que no hubiera una disculpa, algún mensaje, algo.

Sin embargo, en el otro lado de la hoja no había nada.

Miró fijamente la nota y dejó que sus ojos se posaran en el nombre de Darien al principio, sintiendo el dolor de su traición. Cómo debía de haberse reído él durante todas aquellas semanas, disfrutando de su broma mientras ella no sabía nada. Se había dejado llevar por completo, precisamente porque creía que él era un extraño.

Si hubiera sabido que era Darien el que estaba en el dormitorio con ella, jamás habría…

Se hundió en la silla lentamente. Las piernas no la sujetaban. No podía ir a la reunión. No era capaz de enfrentarse a aquel hombre. Era demasiado pronto, y además, le dolía la cabeza y tenía un dolor agudo detrás de los ojos. Empezó a mecanografiar un correo electrónico para decirle que no iría, pero se detuvo.

Sólo una cobarde enviaría aquel mensaje, y ella no lo era.

Nunca había sido una cobarde, y ningún canalla mentiroso conseguiría que lo fuera. Iría a aquella reunión. Borró el mensaje. Lo trataría con cortesía distante, se recordó.

Apretó los dientes y consultó la agenda para ver las cosas más importantes que tenía que hacer aquel día. Después, se puso a trabajar.

Su secretaria llamó:

—Serena, son las diez menos cinco. Darien acaba de llamar y me ha pedido que te lo recordara.

—Gracias —respondió ella, haciendo caso omiso del tono suavemente sorprendido de Molly. ¿Cuándo había tenido que recordarle algo Darien?

Nunca.

Y si tenía algo que decirle, siempre se lo decía directamente. Nunca usaba mensajitos.

Bueno, si aquélla era la forma en la que él quería jugar… Muy bien.

—¿Te importa llamar a su secretaria y decirle que estaré allí?

—Claro…

—Ah, y Molly… ¿tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza? Tengo una jaqueca horrible.

—Ya me ha parecido que no te encontrabas bien cuando has llegado esta mañana. Sí, tengo algo en el cajón.

—Gracias. Ahora mismo salgo.

Serena recopiló todo el material sobre el caso Kou y se tomó un par de pastillas con un vaso de agua. Después, decidida a no dejarse llevar por los nervios, se puso en camino hacia la sala de reuniones con un minuto calculado de retraso para asegurarse de que Darien y ella no se quedarían a solas ni un segundo al empezar.

La alivió mucho ver que el señor Kou y su abogado ya estaban sentados a la mesa, y los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Entonces, casi involuntariamente, su mirada se volvió hacia la cabecera de la mesa, donde estaba sentado Darien.

Se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡Darien! ¡Tu ojo!

¿Aquello se lo había hecho ella? Lo tenía medio cerrado, hinchado y morado casi hasta la nariz.

Sin embargo, la expresión de su ojo bueno era cínica.

—Deberías ver cómo quedó el otro tipo.

A Serena le ardió la cara. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero volvió a cerrarla. Seguramente, lo último que él quería sería que todos pensaran que le había pegado una chica.

Aunque se lo mereciera, ella no había querido darle tan fuerte.

El señor Kou dijo:

—A mí me dieron una vez con una pelota de tenis en un ojo. Es muy doloroso, demonios.

—Me acuerdo de que te pregunté si no te la había lanzado algún marido celoso —dijo una voz suave desde la puerta.

El señor Kou se incorporó a medias de la silla.

—Mina.

Serena miró hacia arriba para observar la fuerte atracción que había entre ellos, el perdón y la esperanza que los unía. Era algo que estaba en el ambiente.

El abogado carraspeó y Mina miró a su alrededor.

—Siento haber llegado tarde. Los niños querían terminar un dibujo para su padre.

—¿Cómo están… —empezó a preguntar el señor Kou, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Aquí está —alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y le acercó una hoja de papel. Aquellos niños nunca llegarían a ser grandes artistas, pensó Serena, atisbando un poco del dibujo. Parecía una casa con un jardín lleno de árboles y un cúmulo de garabatos que parecían el perro de la casa. Cuando miró a su esposa de nuevo, Yaten Kou tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y extrañamente, Serena, que no había llorado en todo el fin de semana, sintió que se le empañaba la mirada.

—Gracias, Mina —le dijo él con la voz ronca.

Hubo una pausa. Darien la rompió.

—Buenos días, señora Kou. Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos empezar. Aunque ésta es una reunión informal, si alguien cree que es necesario, podemos llamar a una secretaria para que tome notas.

Todo el mundo negó con la cabeza. Darien asintió.

—Muy bien. Estamos aquí para acordar citas con un consejero matrimonial, y fijar fechas y horas que convengan a ambas partes.

Serena no entendía por qué tenían que tener aquella reunión. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Darien y el abogado del señor Kou podrían haber arreglado aquel asunto por teléfono. Calculó que la reunión les llevaría unos diez minutos. Un cuarto de hora si tenían preguntas. Se miró el reloj de muñeca. Saldría de allí antes de las diez y cuarto, como mucho. Más pronto, si podía agilizar las cosas.

Detestaba estar en aquella habitación. Odiaba ver a Darien con el ojo morado y aquella expresión dura. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas haber perdido a la vez a su amante de fantasía y a su mejor amigo.

Había esperado que Darien intentara hacerla volver. Durante todo el fin de semana había querido oír su voz y encontrárselo en la puerta de su apartamento, detrás de un enorme ramo de flores.

No se le había ocurrido que Darien pudiera sentir que él era la parte ofendida. O que él se comportara como si no hubiera pasado nada. Profesional, como siempre, sólo que se comunicaban por medio de sus secretarias. Demonios, si él intentaba tratarla con cortesía distante, no creía que pudiera aguantarlo.

Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza. Giró un poco el cuello para intentar aliviar un poco la tensión, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención. De repente, Darien habló de nuevo.

—El amor no siempre funciona —dijo con una voz suave que hizo que Serena se volviera hacia él y lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿No era aquella reunión para fijar las citas?

Él miraba a Mina y a Kou mientras hablaba, pero Serena tuvo la sensación de que se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Tragó saliva.

—Algunas veces, la persona de la que nos enamoramos no es aquélla que nos corresponde, y entonces es mejor terminar. Puedes querer a alguien, y sentir que con el paso del tiempo se ha acostumbrado tanto a ti que ya no te ve. Estoy convencido de que es así como se estaba empezando a sentir Mina. ¿No es así, Mina?

Ella asintió.

De repente, Serena sintió una punzada en el pecho igual de dolorosa que la jaqueca, pero más abajo. ¿Adónde quería llegar? ¿Quería decir que había cometido el error de tener una relación con ella?

—Ocurre todo el tiempo. Vemos a una persona de una manera, y eso es todo lo que percibimos. No importa que sea tu mujer, un amigo, un compañero de trabajo…

Su mirada pasó por encima de Serena. Ella no quería mirarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su voz era solemne, y la mirada de su ojo bueno clara y grave.

—Algunas veces nos volvemos ciegos hacia las otras facetas de los demás.

¿Era aquello lo que le había ocurrido a ella? ¿Había querido Darien ser algo más que amigo suyo y ella había estado demasiado ciega como para verlo?

—Y algunas veces la otra persona, la que se siente invisible, o la que piensa que están dando por supuesto que estará allí siempre, hace una tontería —continuó Darien.

Mina hizo ruido con la nariz a su lado, y Serena le pasó el paquete de pañuelos de papel.

—Mina se equivocó al contestar a aquel anuncio, y lo admite. Pero había una razón para que ella se comportara de aquella manera. Hizo algo para llamar su atención. Y ahora, usted es quien tiene que decidir —le dijo al señor Kou, y de nuevo miró brevemente a Serena. No había manera de pasar por alto aquel mensaje—. ¿Le va a dar otra oportunidad? ¿La quiere lo suficiente? ¿Confía en ella? Llevo lo suficiente en este trabajo como para saber que la confianza es lo más importante. Si no la sienten, no tienen nada. Antes de decidir sobre cómo quieren hacer las cosas, quiero que reflexionen sobre eso.

—No necesito pensarlo —dijo el señor Kou.

Mina levantó la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

—Yo no soy muy bueno hablando, pero él tiene razón, Mina. Supongo que yo… quería a la mujer con la que me casé. ¿Te acuerdas de lo divertido que era cuando empezamos? Después tuvimos los niños, y creo que no estaba listo para que todo cambiara. Podía haber ayudado más. Ayudaré más. Quiero volver contigo. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Yo también —dijo su mujer, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Muy bien —dijo el abogado del señor Kou—. Mi cliente está dispuesto a asistir al consejero matrimonial. No quiere presentar la demanda de divorcio esta vez.

—Nunca —dijo el señor Kou—. He sido un idiota. Sabía que tú no te irías con otro tipo. Debería haber hablado contigo. Lo siento.

Serena se sintió como si lo estuviera viendo todo desde fuera. Mina y Yaten Kou tenían niños, un perro y un matrimonio que salvar, y estaba feliz porque las cosas se hubieran arreglado para ellos.

Pero se preguntaba si Darien no habría estado intentando dibujar un paralelismo.

Ellos no tenían nada en común con Mina y Yaten Kou.

¿O sí?

Mina había estado a punto de perder aquello que más quería por culpa de una fantasía. Sólo que no había sido una fantasía, sino un engaño. Darien quería terminar con el engaño, quería que Serena confiara en él, que creyera en él y lo quisiera.

¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo?

La cabeza se le llenó de preguntas. Si Darien no había mentido de palabra, sí lo había hecho por obra, dejando que creyera que… No. Había sido ella misma la que había querido creerlo. Y ya no sabía qué pensar.

Cerró su carpeta cuando Yaten alargó el brazo y le tomó la mano a su mujer por encima de la mesa. Serena miró a Darien y lo sorprendió observándola. En su ojo bueno pudo verlo todo: amor, remordimiento, dolor, esperanza. Pero ella sólo sentía confusión.

No podía quedarse más allí. No podía continuar sentada en aquella habitación con el hombre al que amaba y odiaba, con el corazón tan acelerado que casi no podía respirar.

Se puso de pie.

—¿Me perdonan? —dijo—. Tengo otra reunión —sonrió amablemente al matrimonio—. Me alegro mucho de que todo se haya arreglado.

Entonces tomó sus cosas de la mesa y fue rápidamente hacia la puerta. Le temblaban tanto las rodillas que casi se tropezó.

—Serena —la voz de Darien le llegó, suave, por la espalda.

Ella no se dio la vuelta. No podía. Oyó un ruego en su voz, y supo que si lo miraba a la cara, se tiraría a los brazos de Darien, su amante, para apoyar la mejilla contra el pecho de Darien, su amigo.

Pero en aquel momento, Darien no era ni su amante ni su amigo. Era su enemigo, y Serena no podía confiar en él ni en ella misma.

Le agitó la mano por encima del hombro, sin darse la vuelta.

—No puedo. Ahora no.

Y continuó caminando. Fue directamente hacia los ascensores, bajó al vestíbulo principal y salió a la calle. Guiñó los ojos bajo la luz brillante y rebuscó las gafas de sol en el bolso. Su escapada era completamente irresponsable, pero no le importaba. Tenía que marcharse y pensar.

Si pudiera pensar…

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal el capítulo eh!, ahora no puedo quedarme mucho por aca, pero gracias por sus rw, a esta historia le queda un capitulo mas amigas<strong>

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia original es de Nancy Warren y se llama A media voz, y yo solo la uso para entretenimiento de todas nosotras imaginando a los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi en esta historia**

* * *

><p>El vestido de Serena empezó a pegársele a las piernas mientras caminaba bajo el sol de mediodía. Absorta en sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago, y por alguna razón, el ruido y el bullicio del muelle la atrajeron.<p>

El Navy Pier estaba lleno de turistas, niños, mamás y soldados. Pensó que la gente y el alboroto la ayudarían a ahogar el zumbido incesante de los pensamientos confusos de su cabeza.

Los zapatos y las medias le daban muchísimo calor. Todo el mundo tenía cara de estar pasándoselo estupendamente, parecían relajados, y estaba segura de que ella era la única que llevaba medias. Encontró un baño público y entró para quitárselas y guardarlas en el bolso. Quizá sólo necesitara un descanso.

Caminó bajo el sol y se sentó en un banco. Se recostó contra el respaldo e intentó relajarse. Se quitó los zapatos, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a volver a la oficina. No aquel día.

Se quedó mirando al lago.

Quizá debiera dejar el bufete, cambiarse a otra empresa, empezar de nuevo.

De repente se sintió furiosa. Aquello había sido tan injusto por parte de Darien… Por aquella razón ella siempre se había negado a salir con compañeros de trabajo. Cuando se rompía la relación, no quedaba nada más que incomodidad cuando tenías que seguir trabajando con la persona.

Él era el que se tenía que marchar. Pero aquello no iba a ocurrir, claro. Darien Chiba era socio. Serena Tsukino no era más que una analista. Era bastante obvio quién tendría que marcharse.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta. Darien haría lo correcto. Lo sabía perfectamente, igual que conocía perfectamente al que había sido su amigo y su mentor durante cuatro años. Le picaron los ojos tontamente, al pensar en que había perdido su amistad.

Lo que le había dicho Lita el sábado anterior todavía le flotaba en la cabeza.

«Haber descubierto que es un gran amante aparte de un gran amigo no es lo peor que puede ocurrirle a una chica».

¿Tendría que perder sin más remedio a su amante y a su mejor amigo?

Volvió a tener miedo. La asustaban las cosas a las que tenía que enfrentarse.

Si pudiera hablar con alguien, quizá pudiera poner en orden sus pensamientos. Y sólo había una persona con la que pudiera hablar sobre ello. Necesitaba hablar con Darien y hacérselo entender.

Tomó aire y buscó su móvil.

—Chiba —respondió él al primer tono.

—Tengo miedo —admitió ella, en voz baja.

—¿Serena? ¿Dónde estás? —al instante, su voz tenía un tono de preocupación.

—En Navy Pier. Al lado de una tienda de camisetas.

—No te muevas. Voy ahora mismo.

—¡No! No hagas eso. Sólo quiero hablar contigo un minuto. ¿Estás solo?

—Sí. Y tú, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —la mentira del siglo.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No. Esto me resultará más fácil si no te veo.

—¿Como hacer el amor? —su voz era suavemente provocativa. Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él dijo—: Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. Es sólo que me estás volviendo loco.

Ella agarró el auricular con fuerza.

—Lo sé. Tú también me estás volviendo loca. De todas formas, tienes razón. Es más fácil si no te veo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De… Creo que… estar contigo me asusta.

Ella oyó una carcajada corta.

—A mí también. Podría terminar ciego.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al recordar el ojo morado que él tenía en la reunión.

—Lo siento. No quería darte tan fuerte.

—No. Es culpa mía. No debería haberte contado la verdad de esa forma. Creía que te haría feliz. Bastante estúpido, ¿eh? —ella se lo imaginó en su despacho, con el teléfono en la mano. Casi podía verlo pasándose los dedos entre el pelo, como siempre que tenían un problema complicado de trabajo y hablaban sobre él.

—Es que… me he sentido traicionada. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?

—¿Cuándo?

—Yo…

—¿Cuándo habrías querido saberlo?

Ella fue incapaz de contestar a aquella pregunta. Había disfrutado del anonimato de aquellos encuentros, de hacer el amor con un completo extraño. Le habían fascinado el susurro de su voz y la posibilidad de que fuera el hombre de sus sueños.

—¿La primera vez, en Nueva Orleans?

¿Había empezado a susurrar deliberadamente? Serena empezó a temblar.

De repente se vio en la habitación donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez con la fragancia de las magnolias en la atmósfera. Ella nunca había pasado una noche como aquélla. ¿Habría querido saber que era Darien el que estaba haciendo que se sintiera de aquella forma?

—No lo sé —respondió al fin con la voz ronca.

—Quise decirte mi nombre la primera noche. ¿Te acuerdas? Y tú no quisiste saberlo. Aquello era injusto.

—Es cierto, ¡pero porque no sabía que eras tú!

A ella le retumbó su suave risa en el oído.

—Dejemos a un lado la evidente falta de lógica. ¿Estás segura de que querías saberlo?

—No estoy segura de nada. No estoy segura de que pueda confiar en ti. Por eso estoy asustada.

—Tonterías. Sabes que sí puedes confiar en mí. Es en ti misma en quien no puedes confiar. He tenido tiempo para pensar en ello durante el fin de semana, mientras me ponía hielo en el ojo. Estás asustada de tus propios sentimientos.

La irritación que ella sentía sólo se vio suavizada por su referencia al hielo. Demonios, ese ojo de verdad estaba morado.

—No intentes echarme la culpa. Tú me has mentido y te has aprovechado de mí.

—No discutas nunca con un abogado —suspiró él—. Yo te di la fantasía que querías, sabiendo durante todo el tiempo que yo quería más. Y sigo queriendo más. Tú estabas dispuesta a terminar con tu amante para poder estar conmigo. No te olvides de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Me elegiste a mí, a Darien, con los ojos abiertos.

—Pero yo…

—Te quiero. Piensa lo que quieras. Si quieres dejarme, es tu elección.

—¡Pero nosotros no tenemos nada!

Una pausa.

—Si realmente piensas eso, será verdad.

Serena se sentía tan triste y confusa, que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

—Tengo que colgar.

—Sí. Yo también.

Y mientras colgaba supo por qué la asustaba Darien. Las mismas cosas que la habían atraído de él como amigo la aterrorizaban como amante. Ella conocía a su familia y les tenía cariño. Le encantaba los lazos que tenía con sus amigos íntimos. Su fuerza y su concentración. Como amigos, eran cualidades estupendas. En su amante, le causaban terror.

Al final, empezó a llorar.

El amor era doloroso. Había aprendido bien la lección. Era fácil para Darien hablar sobre el amor con aquella familia italiana tan enorme. Ellos nunca se divorciaban. No podía saber lo que significaba la pérdida del amor por experiencia, como ella. No sabía lo que se sentía cuando el amor se transformaba en amargura.

Serena había aprendido a confiar sólo en sí misma, sólo en aquello que podía controlar. Era mucho más fácil evitar el dolor que enfrentarse a él.

Pero entonces, tendría que negarse el amor.

Se limpió las lágrimas. Lo único que podía hacer era arriesgarse, correr el riesgo más grande de su vida.

Nunca había pensado que fuera cobarde, y sin embargo, allí estaba, lloriqueando porque cabía la posibilidad de perder el amor. Estaba tan asustada de fracasar que iba a dejarse ganar sin luchar.

Pero no había terminado. No le había dicho a Darien ni la mitad de las cosas que quería decirle. Además, él no se había humillado. Casi ni se había disculpado.

Se le resbalaban las lágrimas por la cara mucho más rápido de lo que podía secárselas. Y aun así, a pesar del llanto, sentía un calor en el fondo del pecho.

Él había pronunciado las palabras que habían sembrado el terror en la mente de Serena. «Te quiero».

Para él no tenía tanta importancia pronunciar aquellas palabras. No entendía todo por lo que ella había pasado, lo vulnerable que había sido con él. A él nunca lo habían seducido con un susurro, ni lo había adorado una amante secreta en la oscuridad más absoluta. Nunca había estado allí, esperando, preguntándose qué ocurriría después, qué parte de su cuerpo acariciaría, rozaría.

¿Cómo podía entender hasta qué punto había llegado su traición, si nunca había experimentado nada de aquello? De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Un castigo, en realidad. Era perfecto.

Quizá en aquella ocasión el señor Chiba probara un poco de su propia medicina. Y ella iba a ser la doctora.

Milagrosamente, su estado de ánimo mejoró. Él la quería. Ella lo quería a él.

Pero antes de perdonarlo por su engaño, iba a dejarle completamente claro que su relación sería una de igual a igual. Era su turno de tener el control de la situación. Y aquello, después de todo, era lo que mejor le salía a Serena.

Se secó la última de las lágrimas, miró el reloj y se apresuró a entrar en acción.

XOXOXO

Darien se dejó caer en la cama, cansado y desesperanzado. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, y sólo le quedaba aceptar la derrota. Serena no había vuelto a llamarlo aquel día. Él le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador, sugiriéndole que fueran a cenar juntos. Ella no había respondido.

Él había parado en su piso, pero ella no estaba. Y si estaba, no le había abierto la puerta.

Había parado en una floristería, pero finalmente no se había bajado del coche. Conociendo a Serena, interpretaría las flores como una disculpa, y él no iba a disculparse por lo que había pasado. Su aventura había sido la mejor que él había tenido en su vida, y estaba seguro de que también lo había sido para Serena. Y el sexo tan bueno no podía venir sólo de una de las partes.

Por supuesto que no. Entre ellos, había existido el amor incluso antes de que se acostaran; simplemente, Serena se había negado a reconocerlo. Hasta que él se lo había ofrecido. Entonces ella se lo había estampado contra la cara.

Apagó las noticias de la radio e intentó quedarse dormido. Su enorme cama le parecía más vacía aquella noche que ninguna otra. Era una locura. Nunca le había hecho el amor a Serena en aquella cama, y sin embargo, podía verla allí, sentirla.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella estuviera realmente en su cama. Tenía que aceptar la derrota y continuar.

Cuando se quedó dormido, todavía estaba dándole vueltas.

Unas horas después se despertó con un ruido y sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía rígido mientras concentraba toda su atención. Había oído algo. ¿Qué?

Abrir los ojos no le ayudó. Estaba casi seguro de que había dejado las cortinas abiertas, pero no veía absolutamente nada. Incluso la luz brillante del despertador se había apagado. Quizá fuera un corte de electricidad. ¿Habría sido el sonido de los aparatos eléctricos al apagarse lo que lo había despertado?

Él siempre dormía profundamente, así que le estaba costando mucho aclararse la cabeza. Sería más fácil dejarse llevar por el sueño de nuevo.

Y aun así, no podía escaparse de la sensación de que había alguien más en la habitación. Respiró lentamente, agudizó los oídos esperando algún sonido y preparó los puños para defenderse del intruso.

Sintió un olor familiar… Magnolias.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Dime lo que quieres —le susurró una suave voz femenina al oído. Estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su calor y oler la fragancia que lo volvía loco.

Ella había ido a él. A pesar de su ira y su miedo, había ido a él.

—Tú sabes de sobra lo que quiero —susurró él, sentándose en la cama y preguntándose qué ocurriría después.

—Voy a hacer que supliques —dijo aquellas palabras sin ni siquiera molestarse en susurrar.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? —provocó él, sabiendo que Serena tenía el poder de hacer que rogara.

—Harás lo que se te ordene —aquella vez sí susurró, con voz ronca, y tan cerca que su respiración le hizo cosquillas en el oído.

Lo besó suavemente, con los labios temblando de emoción, totalmente opuestos a sus palabras implacables. Entonces, el colchón se hundió cuando ella se acercó a él a gatas, cálida y desnuda.

Darien sonrió en la oscuridad.

—Te quiero.

—Lo lamentarás.

Ella le acarició la barbilla con los labios, y después el cuello, y después le mordió un pezón con el filo de los dientes.

—Nunca —le prometió él, y se tumbó completamente en la cama para que ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera.

Se tomó su tiempo, besando y acariciando cada centímetro, como si tuvieran toda la vida.

Serena creía que lo estaba torturando, pero él sabía por experiencia que aquélla era un arma de doble filo. Cuanto más se extendiera en los preliminares, más sufriría ella misma. Casi se rió cuando oyó su respiración entrecortada mientras le lamía el estómago. Intentó acariciarla dos veces, y las dos veces ella le apartó las manos.

Después, lo tomó en su boca, y Darien olvidó que tuviera manos.

Él no podría aguantarlo mucho. Serena se dio cuenta y volvió hacia arriba para besarlo en la boca, larga y profundamente. Se movió, y él sintió una rodilla rozarle el abdomen cuando ella se colocó encima. Justo al borde de donde estaba tan cálida y húmeda, él sintió que le rozaba la erección, pero no lo tomó dentro de su cuerpo, sino que se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo.

Después sintió de nuevo que su cuerpo se movía ligeramente, y se preguntó si se estaría acercando a la mesilla de noche por un preservativo.

Con un golpe seco, la lamparilla de la mesilla de noche se encendió, e hizo que él diera un respingo de la sorpresa. Guiñó los ojos para protegerse de le inesperada claridad, y después, al mirarla a la cara, lo comprendió todo.

Ella quería sacar su relación a la luz.

La observó tal y como había querido hacer tantas veces mientras habían hecho el amor. Le acarició la mejilla, donde la piel le brillaba como el oro. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, él se sintió más desnudo de lo que se hubiera sentido nunca en su vida.

Vulnerable. Abierto. Conectado con ella.

Le miró los pechos, que subían y bajaban con su respiración, y los pezones endurecidos.

—¿Por qué has vuelto?

Ella tenía los párpados hinchados, así que él supo que había estado llorando, pero en aquel momento le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

—Pensé que merecía la pena correr el riesgo. Quizá no funcione… —le dijo acariciándole el pelo—. Pero quizá sí.

—Yo siempre te querré —le prometió él, sabiendo que era la verdad. Miró hacia abajo, desde su vientre plano hasta el triángulo de rizos rubios.

Entonces se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

—Es como la primera vez —dijo él, susurrando, asombrado de lo diferentes que eran las cosas a la luz, sabiendo ambos quién era el otro.

—Es la primera vez para nosotros.

—Ya no habrá más disfraces —convino él, levantando las caderas con ansiedad, intentando llenarla, penetrarla más profundamente que nunca.

—No nos esconderemos más —dijo ella, jadeando.

—¿Todavía estás asustada?

—Aterrorizada.

—Yo también.

Entonces, ella empezó a moverse sobre él. Lentamente, al principio, mientras dejaban que sus ojos se recrearan con la vista de sus cuerpos unidos, el de ella más suave y blanco, el de él más oscuro y velludo.

—Échate hacia atrás —le rogó él, ansioso por verlo todo.

Ella lo hizo, arqueando la espalda hasta que se apoyó en las manos y los dos pudieron verse mientras el ritmo aumentaba. Él se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que a ella le costaba exponerse de aquella forma sabiendo que era él.

—Déjate llevar —le pidió, aquella vez sin susurrar, con su propia voz—. Mírame y déjate llevar.

Ella gimió y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Él vio cómo tomaba aire y vio cómo se le dilataban las pupilas. Después sintió la presión y el temblor de su cuerpo, y supo que él mismo no podría aguantar durante mucho más tiempo.

Deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició como sabía que ella deseaba. Y, mirándose a los ojos, los dos explotaron de placer.

—¡Darien! —gritó ella, echándose hacia delante para atrapar con su cuerpo el de su amante, y él pensó que su propio nombre nunca le había sonado tan bien.

Más tarde, cuando descansaban saciados en la cama, él le dijo:

—Creía que te había perdido.

Ella le acarició el pecho con las puntas de los dedos.

—Estuve pensando en lo que me habías dicho. Ya te había elegido a ti, como tú mismo has dicho. Creo que estaba buscando excusas para salir corriendo. Tenías razón. Siempre huyo de todo aquello que no puedo controlar.

—No tienes por qué asustarte. Yo no te quitaré tu independencia, no me pondré en tu camino hacia la cima.

—Lo sé —le dijo ella suavemente—. De todas formas, he oído que estar en la cima es muy solitario. Yo no quiero ir sola hasta allí.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le prometió él.

Después, volvió a llevarla a lo más alto.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —le dijo él cuando recuperó el aliento—. Debo de haberme vuelto loco. Juraría que huelo a magnolias.

Ella frotó su pecho contra el de él.

—Llamé a seis floristerías y no encontré ninguna flor fresca, así que compré una crema con olor a magnolias y me la eché por el cuerpo. Lo cual me recuerda… —dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo te las arreglabas cada viernes para encontrar magnolias?

Él sonrió y saltó desnudo de la cama. Caminó hacia la ventana, apartó la cortina y abrió la puerta de la terraza, con la esperanza de que ningún vecino estuviera despierto a las cuatro de la mañana. Resopló de esfuerzo mientras tiraba de un enorme macetero en el que había un magnolio que había hecho traer directamente desde Louisiana.

—Tengo mi propio suministro.

Ella se levantó con la cara resplandeciente y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Oh, mira —dijo, acariciando una de las flores entre las hojas verdes y brillantes—. Aquí hay un capullo nuevo que está empezando a abrirse.

—¿No te resulta simbólico?

Él se inclinó hacia delante y, como respuesta, la besó entre las flores.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal amigas, esta historia se acabo, y soy mala por haberme tardado en subirla, perdón, lo lamento en el alma, pero he andado ocupada en el trabajo, y algo desanimada, pero asi es el estado de animo, una constante montaña rusa no?<strong>

**En fin, que mas puedo decir, salvo que espero que les haya gustado la historia, quizá mas adelante suba otra adaptación, pero por ahorita no, quizá cuando encuentre una buena historia lo haga, por mientras seguiré con las historias que tengo pendientes… y hablando de eso, ahorita tengo pendiente la continuación de lo que se supone era un one, el de Reencuentro, si, sé que di fecha limite para el 17, y ya tengo algo de avance en la historia pero como les decía, el trabajo me ha mantenido algo ocupada, pero no se preocupen, tratare de sacarla lo mas pronto posible, al menos el próximo capitulo**

**Bueno, gracias por sus rw, y sus alertas besitos**

**Ángel negro**


End file.
